Candys Store
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Los resultados no han sido como esperabas, luego de atormentarte dedices manchar tus manos y mientras lo haces la palabra "venganza" en tu mente no te deja descansar, hasta que con un beso, él te desarma por completo. DM*HG.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con un Fic distinto, no sé si será de su completo agrado, pero es una idea que me ha taladrado la cabeza durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo hice palabras y tadá, aquí está._

_No es regido por el Canon, lamento eso, he dicho que es diferente, pero espero que eso no los detenga de leer._

_Besos y espero sus opiniones._

_

* * *

_

_Sólo un poco más_, pensaba exhausta, con dolor, sin saber exactamente en qué lugar.

El polvo y humo que levantaban los hechizos le impedía ver la situación que se daba ante sus ojos, después de batallar con unos cuantos Mortífagos, estaba totalmente derrotada, mas seguía blandiendo su varita torpemente, sin dejarse vencer.

La espalda de Harry fue lo primero que visualizó, seguía en la lucha contra Voldemort, seguía en su estúpido afán de salvar al mundo mágico, seguía con la absurda idea de que él debía otorgarles paz.

Hermione gritó presta a atacar a aquellos cobardes que osaban acercársele por detrás, como las ratas que eran, como lo que siempre tendrían que ser.

Siguió varita en mano, lanzando hechizos conocidos y unos no tanto, ahuyentando Mortíos, dejando inconsciente a otros, cada poco observaba a Harry, para ver como iba su situación.

El pelinegro estaba agotado y Voldemort también, los dos se veían a los ojos, se enviaban dagas invisibles, se atacaban y acercaban cada vez más, llegando al culmine de la situación.

- ¡Ríndete Tom, no hay escapatoria! – gritó Harry.

Voldemort gruñó con rabia y al hacerlo, muchos Mortífagos le acompañaron con gritos de exaltación, sin rendirse, insistentes en la lucha de su causa, dándoles mayor energía, energía salida de la nada.

Hermione gimió, desesperada, sin poder creer que un solo gruñido de ése hombre pudiera haberles devuelto la confianza y las ganas de luchar. Trastabilló y se afirmó del frío césped, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, no podían perder, no podían.

- ¡Por Dumbledore! – exclamó Harry.

El mismo efecto causó entre el bando de los buenos, los hechizos se volvieron más poderosos y rápidamente, el número de victimas por ambos equipos se multiplicó.

La castaña hizo un paneo alrededor de la batalla, su visión se hizo lenta, en cámara lenta, como si todo se detuviera para que ella sádicamente pudiera admirar. Estaba rodeada de cuerpos inertes, por una sangrienta escena que prefería no observar.

Más allá, veía a todos luchar con ferocidad, a Ginny, a Neville, los señores Weasley, todos sin rendirse, arriesgando sus vidas, con posibilidades de morir.

_¿Por qué?_, preguntó en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo, sus rodillas temblaban y su varita amenazaba con caerse de su mano, mordía nerviosamente su labio, hasta rompérselo, el sabor a metal y sal la devolvió a la realidad, comprendiendo que estaba como estúpida mirando como los demás defendían sus vidas, no las arriesgaban, las defendían.

Siguió en su intento de alivianarle la carga a Harry, pero por mucho que su espíritu tuviera la entereza para seguir en la batalla, su cuerpo no compartía la idea. Cada paso que daba era una punzada en sus costillas, tal vez se las había roto, quizás era sólo su imaginación.

Unos cuantos hechizos débiles dieron con ella, tambaleándola mas no lograron arrojarla al suelo.

La imagen de sus padres invadió su cabeza y fue allí cuando realmente entró en batalla, diestra como la mejor alumna de su clase y de todo Hogwarts, se abrió paso sin conmiseración, y aunque no mataba a nadie, más de alguno de seguro lo hubiera preferido.

Corría ayudando a quien lo necesitase, _Expelliarmus_, _Depulso_, _Desmaius_, se escuchaban por doquier, y ella seguía corriendo, verificando sólo segundos antes a quien iba a atacar.

- Ginny – susurró llegando hasta ella, sin dejar de enviar hechizos.

- ¿Cómo vas, Herms? – preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello – bromeó sorprendiéndola.

- Vaya, creo que la batalla te sienta bien –.

- ¡Qué va! – chasqueó la lengua – es el aroma del ambiente.

Todos quienes las escucharon, rieron ante tal intercambio poco común de opiniones, y siguieron en sus batallas un poco más animados.

- Te veo luego, Gin – informó Hermione yendo a ayudar a Lavender.

- Claro, iremos a tomar un helado –.

Entre los luchadores, una cabeza rubia destacaba entre las demás, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y miró con sorpresa cuando ese rubio volteó para atacar a un encapuchado que había agarrado a Parkinson de su cabello.

- No la toques – lo oyó gritar con furia.

Un hechizo mandó al encapuchado a volar, liberando a la pelinegra de su captor, Malfoy unió su mirada con la de la castaña, que aún no salía de su estupefacción, y tras unos segundos, el chico asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de cordialidad. Hermione sonrió para sí, y sin meditarlo más, hecho a correr de nuevo.

La batalla se estaba volviendo más larga de lo que todos presupuestaron, la castaña seguía con el ánimo a Full, ayudando a quien se cruzara en su maratónica carrera, sin dejar de enviar palabras de aliento. Divisó a un grupo de escolares, por sus caras podría decirse que eran de quinto o sexto a lo sumo, y fue en su rescate.

Luego de unos minutos, comprobó que los Mortíos insistían en atacar a esos chicos, sólo por ser inexpertos y para vanagloriarse ellos mismos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comprendieran que con Hermione no se jugaba, de a uno iban cayendo mientras los muchachos sólo lograban retenerlos, hasta que por fin los dejaron en paz.

- Resguárdense en el castillo – ordenó la chica.

- Pero…-.

- ¡Obedece! – gritó sin aceptar reclamos.

Corrió a toda potencia, sintiendo el ardor en sus piernas, pero no se detuvo, no al ver como Ginny corría hacia donde estaba Harry. Ron se puso a su derecha, y le tomó la mano con seguridad, causándole un leve sonrojo, cómo olvidar aquel beso.

Le sonrió con ternura, apretando su cálida mano, llegaron donde Harry justo para ver como Voldemort caía muerto sobre el césped mojado.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre un cansado Harry y lo llenó de besos, abrazándolo con fuerza, con anhelo. Harry lucía horrible, pero esa sonrisa de siempre adornando su rostro, los hizo sonreír, podría estar con la mitad del cuerpo hecho puré, pero era un precio justo para tal desenlace.

Hermione iba a acercarse a los muchachos, para abrazarlo y felicitar a su mejor amigo, hermano, cuando de un tirón, Ron la estampó contra su pecho, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con el amor impregnado en ellos.

- Te amo – dijo él

Y la besó, la besó con pasión, como siempre quiso hacerlo, frente a todos, frente a los que aun luchaban al no darse cuenta de que Voldemort yacía sin vida, la besó como si fuera a verla por última vez y ella se dejó querer, derritiéndose en su boca, revolviendo su cabello con desesperación, no queriendo separarse de él.

Se separaron, cuando el aire se volvió necesario, con las mejillas encendidas, escandalizados pero a la vez llenos de una paz increíble, de una sensación placentera, se sonrieron mutuamente y cuando Hermione iba a decirle aquel _Te Amo_, un grito gutural la interrumpió.

Bellatrix estaba arrodillada, al lado de su Lord, aferraba su cuerpo con furia en los ojos, y por primera vez, los chicos vieron como lágrimas salían de ellos, y morían en la pálida cara de Tom.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante, como un toro a punto de embestir, de el salía un siseo amenazador, y en un rápido movimiento, volteó la cara y los miró con rencor, logrando que ellos retrocedieran unos pasos por lo grotesco e impotente de su mirada.

Se levantó con la varita en alto, lista para matarlos y vengarse por haberle arrebatado a su señor, pero sus ojos ya no los miraban a los cuatro, estaban fijos en Harry, sólo en él.

Por instinto más que otra cosa, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, ocultaron a Harry tras ellos, protegiéndolo, ahora era su turno de salvarle la vida, Harry estaba demasiado agotado. Bellatrix avanzó sin amedrentarse, con la locura en los ojos, con las venas saltándole en la frente y en las manos, desquiciada, desesperada.

- _Depulso_ – gritó tan rápido que no lo vieron venir.

El hechizo, los impulsó lejos los unos de los otros, haciéndolos caer de formas anormales al piso, la más afectada, resultó ser Hermione, que para su mala suerte, terminó estampada contra un muro.

Lucius Malfoy que observó todo desde una distancia prudencial, se acercó a Bellatrix y del brazo la obligó a retroceder, forcejeaba con ella, y algo que le susurró al oído, la terminó por convencer, emprendieron carrera hasta el límite del los terrenos de Hogwarts, dispuestos a desaparecer.

Ginny se levantó e imaginándose la intención de esos dos, se levantó para alcanzarles, corrió como loca, enviando hechizos para atrasar su avance, perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

Ron salió presuroso a detener a Ginny, él creía que ahora que Voldemort no estaba, les sería más fácil capturarlos después, así que intentaría detener a su hermana. Harry ayudó a levantar a Hermione, y sin preguntárselo, siguieron a sus amigos.

Cuando Ron alcanzó a Ginny, no pudo más que gritar de ira, se acercó sin pensar, sin mediar riesgos, siendo tan impulsivo como su sangre Weasley le llamaba.

Vio a su hermana, tirada en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, gritando cada poco, resistiéndose a darle en el gusto a Bellatrix, apretando sus dientes, mientras lágrimas salían de sus azules ojos, lágrimas que llegaron como dagas al corazón de Ron.

- Déjala – gritó el muchacho acercándose

- Se dice, por favor – rió la mujer, con los ojos desorbitados

- Maldita arpía –

- No estoy de humos para halagos, querido – sonrió ella mostrando sus amarillos dientes

- ¡Muérete! – intentó avanzar más

- No, no, no – advirtió la mujer, deteniendo su ataque – no querrás que muera verdad.

Hermione y Harry corrían apresurados, ya habían deducido lo que pasaba entre ellos, y la cabellera roja de Ginny en el suelo destacaba como ninguna otra. Ginny no se movía, pero sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, y con el brillo que la caracterizaba, su respiración era demasiado lenta.

En un descuido de Bellatrix, Ron logró acercarse unos metros a Ginny, pero se detuvo en cuando Bellatrix posó su mirada demente en él, Harry y Hermione llegaron, y juntos levantaron sus varitas, dispuestos a maldecir.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – se burló la mujer – al salvador del mundo

- Vete Bellatrix – rugió Harry – acabe con tu señor, tú no serás mayor problema

Bellatrix avanzó unos pasos, pero fue detenida por Lucius, éste negó con la cabeza y la mujer exasperada, se liberó del agarre y comenzó enviar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Muchos llegaban cerca de Ginny y Ron, preso por el miedo de que le llegara a pasar algo, se lanzó hacía ella para protegerla, sin resguardarse él mismo.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! –

Hermione veía con impotencia, como el cuerpo de Ron, caía con un sonido sordo en el césped, cerca de Ginny, Harry estaba unos metros delante de ella, combatiendo contra Lucius, protegiéndola.

Ron no se movía.

La castaña miró a Ginny y ese brillo que había en sus ojos, disminuyó considerablemente, no podía moverse, pero ahora su ceño fruncido indicaba el intento infructuoso de un grito.

- Hermione – gritó Harry – ¡reacciona!

No se movió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando su varita en el trayecto, Bellatrix la localizó y con una tétrica sonrisa, le apuntó directo al corazón, un rayo verde se acercaba a ella, sin retorno.

Lucius tironeaba de Bella, sacándola de los terrenos, y desapareciendo ante los ojos de Hermione, Harry estaba tirado en el piso, entre ella y la sádica mujer, antes de que Bellatrix desapareciera, le susurró con todo el odio impregnado en el tono.

- Nos volveremos a ver –.

La castaña gateó hasta su amigo, lo movió reiteradas veces, pero nada de lo que hacía lo hacía reaccionar, desvió su mirada a la de Ginny, y cuando el último brillo en sus ojos desapareció, la pelirroja cayó inconciente.

George la abrazaba mientras intentaban quitarle el cuerpo de Harry de los brazos, algo pasaba que ella no podía entender, hasta que como un balde de agua fría, y con la garganta ronca por impedir el llanto, George se lo informó.

- Se fueron Hermione, ya déjalos –.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él, dejando que el llanto la consumiera, que la estupidez le pesara, que el temor la volviera a invadir, los gritos de Molly taladraban sus oídos, el llanto de Arthur le era aún peor, pasado unos minutos, cuando ya pudo contener su llanto, la oscuridad la envolvió.

- Esperaré ansiosa, Bella –

El furioso viento, de esa noche, se llevó esa promesa, y al otro lado de la ciudad, en un recóndito lugar, Bellatrix destruía con violencia, todo a su paso.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, éste primer capítulo es corto, pero los demás serán algo más largos._

_Besos,_

_Aniia._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, he venido desde el inframundo para traerles el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Tenía ganas de subirlo antes, pero con todo eso del terremoto y que la luz va y viene, se me hizo algo difícil._

_Gracias a las personas que comentaron, a Smithback, Mai y Chicamalfoy (Sí, ellos dos murieron), les agradezco aquí ya que no me dejaron sus correos._

_Ahora, a leer._

* * *

- ¡Noooooooooooo! –.

Ése tétrico alarido, que se escuchó por todas las habitaciones, de seguro que despertó a más de uno en la casa, de seguro que asustó hasta el más valiente, y de seguro que no dejaría volver a dormir a nadie.

Hermione desgarraba su garganta, culpa de aquel alarido por una de sus interminables pesadillas, no le gustaba dormir, no sabiendo que despertaría en ésa situación. Su menudo cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, perlándolo a la luz de la tenue y única vela de la estancia.

Abrió los ojos después de volver bruscamente a la realidad, se sentó en la cama, y abrigó sus desnudas piernas con sus brazos, tratando de engañarse a sí misma, de convencerse que todo era una broma de pésimo gusto. Su respiración entrecortada era dificultosa, extrañamente podía inhalar la correspondiente ración de aire necesario para mantenerse con vida.

En otros tiempos, Hermione estaría soñando con su vida a futuro, con Ronald a su lado, con muchos niños corriendo tras ella, siempre al lado de Harry, siempre al lado de Ginny. Pero el panorama que la vida le brindaba a sus ojos, era completamente diferente. Ya no sólo nunca podría volver a pelear con Ron, sino que sus interminables charlas con Ginny y Harry eran parte del pasado.

Su llanto la hizo presa de un estado de agonía; nuevamente, se convulsionó mientras sus escasas uñas se enterraban en la delicada piel de sus gemelos, dañándola, hiriéndola, pero siendo totalmente inconsciente del hecho.

Al separarla del cuerpo inerte de Harry, pensó egoístamente, que por lo menos, si Harry y Ron ya no estaban, que Ginny quedaría para poder pasar y digerir el dolor, gran sorpresa se llevó, cuando Ginny, no reaccionó.

Llevaba dos días dormida, sumida en un profundo letargo del cual ningún sanador podía predecir su despertar, no daba señales de mejoría, pero por lo menos, todas y cada una de sus heridas estaban completamente curadas. Su cuerpo; físicamente, estaba impecable, sin un rasguño, tenía su bronceada y pecosa piel intacta, sin imperfección alguna, tal y como antes.

Molly no deseaba dejarla en San Mungo, no mientras Ginny no sufriera una herida fatal, pero Hermione, creía con toda su alma, que tal herida, si existía.

Su amiga vio morir a Harry y a su hermano frente a ella, la impotencia en sus ojos todavía era vivida en la mente de la castaña, esa era una herida de la cual no podría sanar, por lo menos no por ahora. Era tan pronto, podía palpar la situación con sus manos, podía capturar el miedo latente del ambiente, podía recordar como sus piernas estaban congeladas.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Su inseguridad salió a relucir con un poder sorprendente, esa inseguridad que vivía dentro de ella las veinticuatro horas, la golpeó en el rostro de improviso, sin anunciarse, dejándola desarmada y sin poder defenderse, haciendo que su sentimiento de culpa incrementara todavía más.

Unas cálidas manos impidieron que siguiera lastimándose, la obligaron a soltarse de sí misma y la albergaron en un protector abrazo, sabía ella de antemano que él no se iba de ésa habitación, ni por mucho que le rogaran el atenderse él mismo, y Hermione lo agradecía, interiormente.

George comenzó a mecerla, entre enternecedoras canciones con estúpidos mensajes, canciones que podían hacerla hasta sonreír, pero nunca después de una pesadilla. Dos días llevaba encerrada en ésa habitación, siendo informada, voluntariamente, por George de los pormenores de la Mansión Black.

Todos los sobrevivientes de la lucha, habían ido a parar allí, para cuidar sus heridas o tan sólo por querer estar en compañía segura, ya nadie deseaba salir a las calles, nadie confiaba en otro alguien.

Un paño húmedo se abrió paso en su nuca, George limpiaba el sudor de su cuerpo, por enésima vez, Hermione insistía en permanecer en su cuadrado de protección; como ella le llamaba, ahí donde todo podía ser una fantasía, y podía jurarse que nunca nada de eso pasó.

Pero el gemelo restante y su presencia en el cuarto, era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para caer de su nube y hundirse entre las aguas de la desesperación, George era el único, al que ella le permitía ingresar.

George estaba más pesimista que nunca, discutía cada poco con su madre fuera de la habitación, le decía que dejara de insistir en ver a la castaña, que ella no quería que la molestaran y tenía razón, pero el tono en el que sus peticiones eran dichas, dejaban mucho que desear.

Subía su tono de voz hasta decibeles insospechados, usaba malas palabras y por más que la gente insistía en ingresar para ver o examinar a Hermione, éste se ponía como loco y amenazaba con hechizarlos si se acercaban. Amenazas que una vez cumplió.

- Tranquila – susurró – todo estará bien.

- Odio que me mientas – se quejó Hermione – nada estará bien.

Se calló sin tener más que agregar, para aquello no había una respuesta lógica, para nada de lo que sucedía había alguna clara respuesta.

Hermione dejó que George se sentara tras ella, posicionándola entre sus piernas, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras hundía su cabellera roja en el cuello de Hermione. Su dulce olor lo embriagó y sonrió recordando algo, que había pasado meses atrás.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – quiso saber Hermione sin interés.

- Tu olor – sonrió nuevamente – aunque no es precisamente gracioso.

- ¿Por qué? –.

- Porque Ronald me dijo hace un tiempo, que habían ocasiones en las que no podía siquiera hablarte, todo a causa de tu olor – informó – ahora lo entiendo.

- No sé de qué hablas – refunfuñó.

- Tienes un olor peculiar, a miel…pero hay algo más –

- Si, si, claro –

Un toque en la puerta, los sacó de su conversación, George se levantó y fue a ver de quién se trataba, al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue ver a Luna, con su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro. La muchacha se quedó en el umbral, sin querer ingresar sin el debido consentimiento, lo cual extrañó a los dos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la rubia con timidez.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo George.

- Déjala – sonrió la castaña – ella no es problema.

La rubia ingresó al cuarto un tanto confundida ¿No era un problema? ¿Qué no era un problema? No entendía a qué exactamente se refería con eso, pero no preguntó, si deseaban decirle, ellos mismo lo harían.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó sentándose a un lado ella.

- Viva – dijo con pesar – si es que eso sirve de algo.

- Claro que sirve Hermione – se extrañó la chica – es que si estás muerta, no podrás conversar conmigo.

Hermione sólo sonrió ante tal aseveración, tal vez en otra ocasión pudo haberse reído, haber soltado una gran carcajada y disfrutar de los desvaríos de Luna, pero no ahora, no tenía la entereza para hacerlo, mucho menos la fuerza que requería el acto.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Luna? – indagó Hermione.

- Tú, Ginny, todos – sentenció con simpleza.

- ¿Ya supiste lo de Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, mientras veía como George ocupaba la silla habitual y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

- Si, una lastima realmente, tener tal grado de confusión –.

- Si – suspiró la castaña – Espera, ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que tal grado de confusión? – exigió.

- Si, despertó hace una hora, pero está desorientada –.

George salió de sus ensoñaciones y levantándose bruscamente se disparó en dirección a las habitaciones menores. Hermione; sin preocuparse por estar medio desnuda, persiguió al gemelo a toda carrera, siendo consciente recién, del dolor que le ocasionaba el hacerlo, sus músculos le dolían, por haber estado en cama todo ese tiempo, pero no le importaba, no por ahora.

Luna suspiró cansinamente y parándose con lentitud los siguió, si tan sólo le hubieran dado unos segundos para explicar, tal vez no estarían ahora con el corazón en la mano, tal como ella quedó cuando le dieron la noticia.

La rubia bajó los escalones con parsimonia, antes de doblar el recodo para ir a en busca de Hermione, sus ojos oceánicos chocaron con unos color plata, Luna ladeó el rostro, aún más confundida, no entendía que hacían ellos allí.

Contra todo pronostico, la muchacha desvió su camino y se acercó a aquellos que miraban recelosos, con una elegancia inusitada, tomó asiento frente a Draco, que la miraba intrigado y muy desconfiado. Pansy y Theodore intercambiaron miradas llenas de preguntas, pero ninguno de ellos quiso abrir la boca, menos palabras, mejor.

- Hola – saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

- Hola – dijo Draco escéptico.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – indagó con amabilidad.

Draco miró a Pansy, la vio encogerse de hombros, diciéndole con el gesto que no veía nada peligroso en ello, Theo por su parte, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y con un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Tú eres Luna Lovegood, cierto? – intervino.

- Correcto – contestó ella, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

- Gracias, sólo quería saber eso -.

Luna asintió cortésmente y desvió su mirada para volver a posarla en Draco, esperó expectante, con la intriga reflejada en el rostro, sin abrir la boca, esperando que su pregunta fuera contestada.

- Claro – susurró Draco, sin interés.

- ¿Qué exactamente hacen aquí? – inquirió sin agresividad.

- Bueno…- titubeó.

- ¡Luna querida! – interrumpió Molly llegando a la sala, su cara era un completo horror, cada facción de su rostro, esa cansino y demacrado, como si en horas no hubiera dormido – Debes ayudarme con ellos, no quieren escuchar, por favor, ayúdame.

- Si, voy – se levantó – lamento la interrupción.

Se disculpó para salir rauda detrás de la señora Weasley, a decir verdad, sólo unos segundos antes que la mujer llegara, la muchacha escuchaba una clase de discusión en el segundo piso, pero no le prestó atención, ya que eso hubiera sido muy descortés al estar hablando con otras personas.

Cuando la rubia se perdió por los pasillos, Nott soltó una carcajada estridente, que asustó no sólo a Pansy, sino que también a Draco, los dos muchachos, lo miraban con el miedo en la cara, pensando cada uno exactamente lo mismo; _¡Se volvió completamente loco!_

- ¿Theo, estás bien? – indagó Pansy.

- Si…si…- rió, sin poder detenerse.

- Creo que le dieron duro ésta vez – espetó Draco - ¿No?

- Si, algo malo tiene – apoyó la pelinegra – ¡Míralo!, se ríe como si fuera a morir.

Theo siguió en su risa personal, pasado unos segundos, comenzó a irritar a sus amigos, Pansy ahora traqueteaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, entre aburrida e impaciente, Draco parecía no prestar atención, sólo miraba sin realmente observar, como si sus ojos vieran la pared, en vez de al castaño que moría de la risa. Sin aguantarlo más, la pelinegra, golpeó a su amigo en la nuca, causando con eso, que Nott disminuyera considerablemente su risa y pudiera hablar.

- Anda, dinos, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – exigió Draco.

- Esa chica, la tal Lovegood – gimió intentando no volver a reír.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Intervino Pansy – es una lunática de primera, siempre anda en otro mundo, y los únicos amigos que tiene son sus criaturas inexistentes.

- Puede que tengas razón – concedió Theo – pero… ¿No te diste cuenta de sus preguntas?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – siseó Malfoy.

- Ay Draco, sí que eres tú el despistado – suspiró – si ella fuere tan despistada y lunática como se dice, entonces ¿Por qué te preguntó "_Puedo hacerte otra pregunta_"? – Puntualizó – la gente normal no se da cuenda de que ya está haciendo una y dicen "Puedo preguntarte algo", pero ella dijo "_Otra_".

- ¿Y? – Se mofó Pansy – eso no la hace menos loca.

- La segunda cosa, es su segunda pregunta "¿Qué exactamente hacen aquí?" – Dijo Theo ignorando a su amiga - ¿Qué le hubieras respondido, Draco?

- No lo pensé -.

- Correcto, ésa pregunta está formulada para no poder salirse por la tangente, es directa, y muy poco usada – sonrió – esa chica no está tan loca, como todos dicen.

- Dí lo que quieras – siseó Pansy – es una loca, y lo seguirá siendo para mi.

Theo sonrió, mientras que Draco se levantaba de su asiento y hacía ingreso en la cocina, cuando supo que Draco no podría escucharlos, se volteó a ver a Pansy, que tenía su mentón apoyado en la palma, con un gesto de completo aburrimiento.

- ¿Celosa? – inquirió divertido, mientras el rostro de la muchacha se crispaba por el disgusto.

* * *

Hermione chocó con la espalda de George en el umbral de la habitación donde hubieren puesto a Ginny, la chica lo hizo a un lado, con mucha brusquedad, y se acercó a la cama que estaba completamente desocupada, exceptuando a la señora Weasley, que tomaba asiento en una silla muy cercana.

- Hermione – gimió la mujer en cuanto la vio – estás casi desnuda, ve a vestirte.

- No – se negó testarudamente - ¿Cómo está? – preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

- Despertó – informó Arthur, tras ella – pero no recuerda nada.

- Es lógico – dijo Hermione con dulzura mientras acariciada el rostro de su amiga – fue una impresión muy fuerte, es más que obvio que querrá olvidar tal episodio.

Ese comentario, tal vez fuera el ultimo que Hermione diría con su aire de la sabelotodo natural, tal vez sería la ultima vez que diría algo a través de su cabeza, en vez de decirlo por su corazón, porque ella sabía, que si fuera tan fácil como olvidar lo sucedido, ella también lo habría hecho, pero ahí estaba, con la herida ardiéndole en el cuello, por que así se sentía, como si alguien estuviera intentando cortarle la yugular.

Nadie hizo comentario alguno, y Hermione despegó sus ojos del cuerpo de Ginny, para pasarla entre todos, ahora que bien se fijaba, había demasiada gente en la habitación, lo cual se le antojaba muy abrumador.

La señora Pomfrey, una de las que estaban allí, lloraba en silencio, mientras ordenaba compulsivamente todas las botellitas y pociones para curar, se le veía nerviosa y un tanto incomoda, se notaba a simple vista que no deseaba estar ahí pero que lo hacía porque su naturaleza de sanadora se lo imponía.

Hermione los interrogó con la mirada, siendo abruptamente desviada por todas la miradas, miradas de sus compañeros, de los padres de Ginny, hasta de George. Minerva, que estaba más lejos que todos los demás, se acercó a la chica y al poner una mano en su hombro le pidió que salieran para conversar. Accedió no de buen gusto, pero necesitaba alguna explicación para lo que acontecía en la habitación, ese silencio casi sepulcral, se le hacía demasiado familiar, como cuando todos aceptaron la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos.

Salió sólo hasta el pasillo, sin alejarse notoriamente de los demás, aún podían escucharles, lo sabía, pero más interesada estaba en saber de qué iba la cosa, tanto misterio no era bueno para ella, menos siendo tan curiosa como su sangre lo exigía.

- ¿Qué pasa directora? – indagó con su mirada quieta en Ginny.

- Señorita Granger, míreme – pidió con amabilidad – el estado de la señorita Weasley es grave, el sanador que vino anteriormente nos advirtió que su cuerpo no tenía daño aparente, pero eso era solamente un examen de rutina, algo corporal, lo que ahora pasa es algo que no previmos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – exigió.

- Ya hace unos momentos, le dijeron que Ginevra había despertado, para nuestra suerte, Pomfrey estaba aquí, para intentar examinarla a usted, así que aprovechamos de que la viera y nos diera un resultado más convincente, por la confianza de todos nuestros años conociéndola…

- Profesora, por favor – interrumpió.

- Cierto – suspiró – no contábamos nosotros, con que su diagnostico, fuera todavía peor…

Hermione escuchaba palabra por palabra, detenidamente, procesándolas y una vez hecho, las digería y almacenaba en su cerebro, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall terminó su explicación, todas aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de la mujer y que se encontraban guardadas en su cerebro, comenzaron a juntarse, formando frases, hasta formar una escalofriante realidad.

Ahora sí que estaba sola, completamente sola.

No hubo tiempo de pararla, sólo fueron segundos en los cuales estaba parada frente a su profesora y al instante, se arrojaba a la cama de su amiga y la sacudía con dolor, intentando despertarla, tratando de escuchar siquiera una palabra suya.

Los más cercanos reaccionaron ante tal acción, intentaron sostenerla, pero ella contorsionaba su cuerpo tan ágilmente que les era imposible sostenerla por más de tres segundos, George intentó tomarle las piernas, pero en su vano intento sólo logró una fuerte patada en su rostro, algo que seguro dejaría su ojo morado.

Molly salió de la habitación con velocidad, para aparecer un tiempo después seguida de Luna, la chica miraba con dolor a Hermione, escuchaba sus suplicas, sus gritos intermitentes que pedían que la soltaran y otros que le rogaban a Ginny que abriera los ojos.

Vio como Molly comenzó a llorar y como era abrazada por su esposo, mientras que Hermione seguía encima de la pelirroja, exigiéndole alguna señal de vida, de lucidez, de consciencia.

Luna se acercó a la castaña, y cuando ésta intentó alejarla, de un "empujón" la envió al suelo. El cuerpo de Hermione cayó al suelo, al otro lado de la cama, Pomfrey se le acercó y verificó su simple desmayo, sonrió y pidió ayuda para levantarla.

- Bien hecho señorita Lovegood – le felicitó Minerva.

- De hecho, yo sólo quería tomarle las manos – dijo con tristeza, y su habitual inocencia.

- No te preocupes – se acercó Neville – aunque no fue intencionado, tuvo un buen resultado; detener a Hermione.

La rubia asintió y con el gesto, su platina cabellera osciló graciosamente, su inocencia calmó a más de uno allí, sobre todo a George, que miraba con recelo como su propio padre cogía a Hermione del suelo.

- ¿No te opondrás a que la examinemos, no? – indagó su padre.

- No tengo una respuesta para eso – dijo George – haz lo que creas mejor.

- ¿Cómo es que no tienes respuesta? – Chilló su madre – haz estado negándote a atenderla estos días, y ahora dices que no puedes responder.

- Me negaba por órdenes de ella, ahora que está inconsciente, no tengo decisión, por ende, puedes hacer lo que te plazca…madre – explicó con simpleza y aburrimiento, para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

Molly impotente, sólo guió a Arthur hasta la habitación contigua, era más rápido que subirla hasta la habitación en la cual ella estaba enclaustrada, por opción personal. Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Luna y Neville, esperaban fuera del cuarto con ansias, a que Pomfrey saliera con el resultado de su examen básico, cuando la misma salió, su cara estaba en blanco, haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

- No sé si estar feliz, o triste – murmuró la mujer, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – No está deshidratada, pero se nota que no ha comido en estos días, podría estar peor, pero tiene un cuerpo resistente, ya saben o por lo menos tú lo sabes Minerva, que ella se controlaba cada año conmigo, a excepción del ultimo, lo más notorio que presenta, es su baja de peso.

- Entonces, ¿No hay de qué preocuparse? – preguntó Molly.

- Al contrario, querida – informó con pesar – la señorita Granger siempre tuvo sus kilos de más, no muchos, pero los realmente obvios para la vida que llevaba, sus horas de lectoras sumadas a su nula actividad física le hacían tener un peso mayor a lo adecuado, pero con el cual ella no se sentía mal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Poppy? – espetó Minerva.

- Que todos esos kilos, y algunos más, han desaparecido, si sigue así, estará muy delgada y podría enfermar – concluyó.

- ¿Cómo podría ser eso algo para estar feliz? – escupió la señora Weasley.

- Porque estamos a tiempo para que no siga bajando de peso, podemos impedir que esto sea peor de lo que ya es – intervino Minerva.

- Exacto – apoyó Pomfrey – necesitamos idear algo.

- ¿Idear algo? – preguntó Luna.

- Sí, para que acepte comer y mantenerse bien – dijo Arthur.

- Pero ella lo hará, sin idear nada – informó la rubia con su mirada soñadora.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – intervino Neville.

- Porque querrá estar bien, para cuando sepa que los Aurores irán tras Lestrange – sentenció con una sonrisa.

Todos ellos, aún estando en el pasillo, le dieron la razón a la chica en su interior, para cuando Hermione se enterara de que la Orden del Fénix estaba reformándose, sin duda alguna, iba a insistir en volver a formar parte y para ello, debía de contar con buena salud.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Luna vestía pacientemente a Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que el momento no lo ameritaba, Luna no podía cambiar su actitud, no era sano en ella y aunque todos encontraban raro su natural comportamiento, agradecían que por lo menos una de todos ellos, mantuviera la "cordura".

Bajaron en completo silencio, y se encontraron con que todos estaban listos y esperándolos en el Lobby de la casa, intercambiaron algunas palabras que Hermione no escuchó o no quiso oír, y emprendieron marcha hacía la salida.

Antes de seguir la fila, Hermione miró a aquel trío que no combinaba con los muebles, a aquellos que desentonaban con el ambiente y que daban un aspecto extraño al lugar, más que nada por su completa rigidez. Los miró con intriga, pero sin hacerla notar en su rostro, los taladró con sus almendrados ojos, en busca de alguna razón para su permanencia en el lugar, pero nada descubrió.

Pansy se removió en su asiento, incomoda por la intensidad de aquella mirada, Draco en cambio desvió su mirada sin interés y se dedicó a contar las telarañas del techo, Theo, simplemente la veía con aburrimiento, esperando que salieran de la casa, para poder dejar de respirar tensión.

- Ya luego sabrás que hacen aquí – le informó Luna, empujándola con suavidad a la salida.

En cuanto llegaron a aquel prado, aquel cementerio que estaba cerca de la madriguera, se encontraron con muchas personas, algunas interesadas realmente en el asunto, otras, como Rita Skeeter, tratando de chismosear y de pasar desapercibidas.

Aurores rodeaban el lugar, preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresivo que se fuera a realizar, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, rodeándolos a todos, e intercambiando información entre susurros que Hermione pensó ni ellos mismos podían escuchar.

Sarcófagos hechos de la mejor madera, estaban en el centro del circulo de personas, cuando la familia Weasley, lo que quedaba de ella, y los demás se acercaron, la gente les abrió paso, mientras le susurraban palabras de aliento, y uno que otro, inoportunamente, preguntaba por la salud de Ginevra.

Entre tanto murmullo, que Hermione decidió no escuchar, uno se hizo muy agudo e imposible de omitir, puso atención y sin siquiera mirar, descubrió a Rita y su _Vuelapluma_ interrogando a la señora Weasley, mientras que era visualmente asesinada por todos.

Algunos Aurores se acercaron con la clara intención de detenerla, pero mucho antes de que pudieran siquiera advertirle, un rayo se impactó dolorosamente en su pecho, mandándola muchos metros lejos de todos y dejándola inconsciente.

Hermione miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer con un profundo asco, resistiendo las ganas de ir y patearle el trasero, jugó con la varita en su mano, en una lucha interna por decidir si seguir atacándola o si ya era suficiente, Luna, que la seguía como su sombra, le quitó la varita y la guardo en la chaqueta de la castaña.

- Ese hechizo fue suficiente – le susurró para luego acercarla a los ataúdes.

Molly, un tanto impactada con la reacción de la castaña, suspiró y con un hechizo de su cortesía, quemó el cuaderno y la _Vuelapluma_ de Rita, para que ésta quedara sin artículo para imprimir.

El entierro comenzó sin que Hermione lo notase, sólo podía ver los rostros de sus otrora mejores amigos ahí, dentro de ese reducido espacio, tiesos, sin la libertad para moverse, movimiento que hubieren necesitado de estar con vida. Los sollozos de Molly, llegaron a sus oídos, paneó el lugar, siendo atacada por el lúgubre ambiente.

Todos lloraban a su alrededor, Neville, Lavender, Minerva, hasta la misma Luna lo hacía pero en un completo silencio. Una risita era lo único que desentonaba con el lugar, una risita de bebé que logró entibiar el corazón de Hermione por un momento, para luego enfriarlo y comprender, que cuando ese pequeño creciera, comprendería lo solo que había quedado en el mundo.

Ted Lupin, se removía en los brazos de su abuela Andrómeda, intentando capturar con sus manitas el cabello de ella, con sólo un mes, era muy inquieto y a pesar de lo pequeño de su cuerpecito, podía removerse con libertad.

Hermione divisó a Hagrid entre la multitud, un poco apartado por culpa de su estructura, si hubiera estado delante de seguro que ocupaba una cuarta parte del lugar, lloraba sin tapujos y sonoramente, mientras intentaba infructuosamente de limpiar sus enormes lágrimas.

Luna recitaba unas palabras mientras que ella se acercó sin pudor a despedir a sus amigos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero por alguna razón, decidieron quedarse dentro de su cuerpo, miró con tristeza en sus ojos a aquellas personas tan importantes para ella, y les esbozó su última sonrisa.

Podría haber jurado, que los labios de Fred, estaban curvados en una burlesca sonrisa, como diciéndoles lo idiotas que eran por llorar y por permitirse infringir tanto daño, pero eso nunca podría ser cierto, por más que lo quisiera, el gemelo Weasley nunca la volvería a hacer reír.

La cicatriz de Harry era más notoria que nunca, como un aviso para el mundo de que Voldemort había sido derrotado, a un alto costo, pero derrotado al fin, la serenidad de sus facciones era inquietante para Hermione, no entendía como aún después de muerto podía tener esa placidez tan natural.

Ron, él era más difícil de ver, sus labios estaban un tanto morados y su expresión de tranquilidad no ayudaba a que mantuviera la calma, era como si estuviera dormido, por tanto tiempo que sus labios hubieran adquirido ése color por la falta de la correcta llegada de aire a su cerebro, el corazón de Hermione dio un brusco apretón, y se quedó quieta mientras cerraban suavemente los ataúdes.

Con la ayuda de la magia, Molly y Arthur introdujeron a sus hijos y a los demás fallecidos, en los fosos previamente cavados, muchas tumbas había alrededor, pero la castaña estaba segura que ninguna dolía tanto como aquellas. Vio como la tierra los cubría y el pasto se regeneraba sobre la misma, las lapidas eran puestas en su lugar, con epitafios que prefirió no leer.

Pasaron unos minutos, o eso creyó ella, cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse, muchos intentaron acercársele para darle muestra de su apoyo, apoyo que rechazó sin siquiera mirarlos, sólo los más cercanos a la familia permanecieron allí, sin contar a los padres y familiares de los otros muertos.

George fue el primero en largarse, se le veía la incomodidad en cada poro de su piel, se fue sólo diciendo que regresaría a Grimmauld Place, y que los esperaría para la charla pertinente, para que aclararan el porqué podían seguir entrando en la Mansión.

Hermione hizo caso omiso cuando Luna le instó a regresar, se excusó diciendo que se quedaría un rato más, mas sin tener en cuenta su petición, Luna permaneció en el cementerio, a varios metros de ella, pero sin dejar de mantenerla en la mira. Luna nunca pensaría en que Hermione hiciera una locura, sólo bastaba que su intuición le dijera que necesitaba de espacio y ella no cuestionaría nada, sólo seguía su instinto.

Arthur se quedó atrás, mientras todos desaparecían y quedaban ellos tres, se acercó a Hermione, y se puso a su lado, sin mediar palabra, mientras dejaba que su debilidad se presentara frente a la castaña. El hombre lloró por al menos unos dos minutos, hasta que pudo controlarse a sí mismo.

- Hermione – carraspeó aclarándose la voz.

- Señor Weasley, ¿Por qué razón está Malfoy en casa de Sirius? – intervino cayendo en cuenta del hecho.

- Si no te hubieras encerrado en la habitación comprenderías el porqué -.

- No estoy de humor, si me lo permite – rugió.

- No, no te lo permito, te has comportado infantilmente, a todos nos duele Hermione, pero tratamos de no hundirnos en el dolor – espetó con agresividad.

- ¿Por qué le permite estar ahí? – Gritó colérica haciendo omisión de las palabras – su padre es un maldito Mortífago y él también, su padre ayudó a Lestrange a matar a Harry y a Ron, ¡Explíquese!

- Te diremos todo en cuanto lleguemos al número doce, se realizará una reunión en la cual creo que querrás participar, así que te aguantas – sentenció con dureza.

Hermione refunfuñó y se prometió a sí misma, que si no le daban la información que requería, haría lo mismo que hacía en Hogwarts; conseguirla por sus propios medios, no necesitaba que le dieran explicaciones, ella era autosuficiente y conseguiría lo que quería, sino, pues se lo sacaría al mismo Malfoy hijo, aunque tuviera que torturarlo.

- Sólo vine para entregarte esto – anunció el hombre rebuscando en su bolsillo – Ronald me lo mandó a guardar, cuando se separó de ustedes en plena búsqueda, creo que lo mandó a hacer a finales de sexto, no estoy seguro, cuando nos dijo lo que quería hacer con el, nos dejó a toda la familia muy sorprendidos, pero como siempre, dejó todo para el final.

El señor Weasley, tomó la mano de Hermione y dejó caer algo frío y liviano, cerró su mano y le besó la frente, para luego desaparecerse no sin antes advertirle de que estarían esperándolas para comenzar con la reunión.

Hermione sentía la delgada forma del anillo, lo apretaba en su mano, sin querer abrirla, en un arranque de furia, levantó su puño amenazadoramente, con toda la intención de arrojarlo muy, muy lejos, pero no pudo, algo en su corazón se lo impidió.

Abrió su mano, dejando ver lo que supuso que era, un anillo de plata delgado, con una pequeña piedra preciosa en el centro, de color roja, lo examinó con interés, era hermoso, no costoso pero eso no le quitaba la maravilles, dentro del circulo del anillo, rezaba un fina inscripción.

"_Nunca es tarde"._

Pero vaya que si lo era.

La chica dejó que la agonía la consumiera, sus lágrimas por fin pudieron salir en preocupantes espasmos, su pecho se convulsionaba mientras que mentalmente insultaba a Ron por su demora, era el anillo de compromiso más bello que pudo ver, y que nunca se podría utilizar.

Luna se acercó a ella, preocupada y alarmada, al ver el anillo, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, miró a su amiga y vio como ésta, colocaba la alianza en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le calzaba perfecto, hecho exclusivamente para ella, la vio sonreír por unos segundos, tan fugazmente que creyó que alucinaba. Hermione siguió mirando su mano, antes tan vacía y ahora llena de promesas, pero que ninguna se cumpliría, siguió observando aquel objeto que parecía ya parte de su mano, sintiendo una mezcla de alegría y desazón.

- A Ginny le encantaría verlo – susurró Luna.

- Si, aunque no creo que entienda lo que significa – se lamentó la castaña.

- Vale la pena intentarlo – sonrió - ¿vamos?

- Vamos –

"_- No contábamos nosotros, con que su diagnostico, fuera todavía peor…Hermione, Ginny no recuerda nada – gimió su profesora – al despertar preguntó por ti, creímos que estaba bien, que podría recuperarse, pero cuando Molly se acercó, ella comenzó a gritar que nos alejáramos, gritaba preguntas "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?, Pomfrey pudo examinarla antes de que comprendiéramos la situación en la que se encontraba, tan ensimismados estábamos en escuchar sus gritos que no prestamos atención a su mirada. Estaba perdida, no enfocaba a nadie, sólo susurraba tu nombre entre alaridos, cuando se calmó, quedó en un estado de sopor, no reaccionaba, no escuchaba, su mirada era aterradora, fue ahí cuando Poppy y Neville nos informaron qué pasaba._

_- ¿Qué…qué pasaba? –_

_- Neville dijo con sus propias palabras – susurró – "Es la misma mirada que tienen mis padres, el mismo comportamiento" nuestros corazones dieron un vuelco horroroso, y la sentencia se dio por fin con las palabras de Pomfrey "Fue torturada por Lestrange, ella es conocida por enloquecer a sus victimas, así disfruta más"._

_- ¡No! -._

_- La señorita Ginevra, no volverá a ser la misma -."_

Tras recordar las estremecedoras palabras de su profesora, Hermione desapareció ayudando a Luna, para luego tener enfrente, esperándolas, a Molly y Minerva, muy preocupadas en el umbral del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_Espero que les guste._

_Aniia._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento el retraso, estoy muy ocupada y bueno, se me fue completamente el tiempo de las manos. Espero hagan caso omiso de mi retraso =P._

_Gracias a todos por comentar y si no he respondido sus Reviews, pido disculpas por ello._

_Ahora, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

Hermione tomó asiento en unas de los extremos de la mesa, se sentía extraña al estar rodeada de tanta gente, dos días en completo aislamiento la habían dejado susceptible, Luna se sentó a su lado, en una extraña postura alerta, de la cual quiso hacer caso omiso. La castaña paneó el lugar, mientras el corazón se le apretujaba al notar una increíble baja en el número de personas.

Comenzó de imaginar la cara de sus mejores amigos ahí, tratando de resolver problemas, tratando de ser incluidos en todos y cada uno de sus planes, tratando de dejarla siempre fuera de los peligros, internamente sonrió, gustosa porque la vida por lo menos, le permitió conocerlos.

Pero todo se destruyó cuando la cara de Lucius Malfoy se reflejo en sus ojos miel, lo taladró con su miraba, algo desconocido para ella comenzó a crecer en su interior de manera inusitada, algo que le daba miedo pero que a la vez, la llenaba de vida.

Se obligó a sí misma levantarse cuando esos ojos color plata no se apartaron de los suyos y evadiendo fácilmente a Luna, le saltó encima.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – gritó dándole alcance.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – siseó el muchacho antes de que Hermione se cerniera sobre su cuerpo, tirándolo al piso.

- ¡Hermione! – Chilló Molly - ¡Arthur, haz algo!

- ¡Para, para! – pidió el hombre, intentando separarlos.

Hermione estaba a horcajadas sobre el torso de Draco, su cabello tapaba su rostro, pero por la cara de pánico del muchacho, podía decirse que no se veía nada bien, golpeaba su cara en no tan infructuosos intentos de hacerle el mayor daño posible, mientras que le gritaba el tamaño de escoria que era. Draco intentaba aferrar las muñecas de la mujer, pero a penas la tocaba ella se retorcía haciendo que la soltara, no había caso, estaba loca, demente, esa mujer lo mataría.

Arthur logró asir la cintura de Hermione, la levantó con brusquedad, y la alejó lo más rápido que pudo, Hermione seguía en su vano intento de darle alcance y patearle el trasero a Draco. Luna se acercó a ella, y con un conmovedor susurró, la calmó.

- Él no es Lucius, Hermione -.

Más allá, Pansy ayudaba a Draco a levantarse, mientras que Theo al igual que George, miraban la escena con sendas socarronas sonrisas en sus rostros, divertidos y ansiosos por ver más. Draco tenía un labio partido, el sabor metálico cubría su boca, se levantó con una mirada asesina en el rostro, dispuesto, esta vez, a regresar el golpe.

Pansy lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sabía él muy bien, que ella era la que menos deseaba estar allí. La abrazó para poder tranquilizarse, su perfume caro siempre tenía ese efecto en él, el sólo tenerla cerca, lo hacía pensar con más claridad, no quería que le diera un ataque de histeria.

Hermione por su parte, se negaba rotundamente a permanecer en la misma estancia, estaba lo más calmada que su carácter le permitía, no deseaba hacer una escena como esas de nuevo, pero le era bastante imposible.

Lucius Malfoy era Draco Malfoy. Y para ella, seguirían siendo lo mismo.

Luna la miraba triste, sintiendo que no sólo Harry y Ron se habían marchado, sino que Hermione también, o por lo menos una buena parte de ella. El padre de Ron seguía interponiéndose entre la chica y la puerta de salida, miraba suplicante a Molly, pero la mujer estaba estática en su puesto, algo asustada y temerosa, sin reconocer en el cuerpo de Hermione nada de la misma.

- Hermione, toma asiento – dijo Arthur duramente – por favor.

- ¡No! – Rebatió – no sé ustedes, pero no compartiré el mismo aire que estos malditos, no lo haré.

- Vete Granger – siseó Draco – vete y líbranos de tu inmadurez.

- Ya quisieras – rugió – pero quien se irá de ésta casa serás tú.

- Inténtalo – desafió.

Hermione hizo el amago de volver a golpearlo y Draco retrocedió unos pasos para el gusto de la muchacha, rió con placer ante tal gesto, se regocijó del miedo latente que infundió en Draco y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, que temió por ella.

Nunca, ni cuando le devolvía los insultos a Draco, o cuando lo hacían Ron y Harry, disfrutó del asunto, pero en esta ocasión en especial, el verlo retroceder hacía que algo en su estomago, algo complaciente ronroneara.

- Ya basta – ordenó Minerva, hablando por fin – sentémonos.

- No lo haré – siguió terca la castaña.

- Señorita Granger…-

- Señorita nada, profesora – escupió con desagrado – ya dije que no compartiré el mismo aire que ellos.

- Hermione – susurró Arthur - ¿Recuerdas lo que preguntaste en el cementerio?

- ¿A qué viene eso? –.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? –.

- Sí – dijo a regañadientes.

- Pues te enterarás de todo, sólo si te sientas, escuchas y respiras nuestro aire –

Hermione se mordió el labio, claro que quería saber qué se traía Malfoy en la casa de Sirius, también estaba el hecho de que aún, sin Dumbledore ni Harry, pudieran entrar en la casa de la honorable familia Black, se había perdido dos días de detallada información por su infantilismo desmesurado. Así que con un gesto agobiado, tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de Luna.

- Bien – carraspeó Minerva – ya que Hermione está aquí, podemos explicar, el porqué de que podemos entrar a ésta casa.

- ¿No era eso imposible, entre comillas? – intervino Charlie.

- Sí, era un lugar muy inseguro, hasta que el señor Potter…murió – aclaró la mujer.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Inquirió Hermione – Sirius, el último dueño se la heredó a Harry, si él ya no está, pues somos un blanco increíblemente fácil.

- Olvidas que ellos no saben de nuestra locación, no sin Snape, y él tampoco está – añadió George, recibiendo una fea mirada de Hermione – no me mires así, debemos tener todos los puntos claros.

- Sí, sí –

- Cierto – continuó Minerva – pero Bill nos comentó algo, al morir Harry…

- Harry dejó testamento – anunció Bill.

La cabeza de Hermione dio un vertiginoso y peligroso giro, se mareó en su posición de estatua, y afirmó con desesperación la mano de Luna, quien de inmediato comenzó a sobarle la espalda, para relajarla.

- Eso es una locura – rió la castaña – si Harry hubiera dejado algo, me lo habría dicho.

- No lo creo – meditó Charlie – Harry sabía cómo te pondrías de saber que arreglaba cosas que sólo alguien presto a morir hace, no lo hubieras dejado.

- ¿Están tratando de decirme que me ocultó algo? – gimió desesperada.

- Era por tu propio bien, Hermione – se disculpó Bill.

- Eso es lo mismo que decir "Sí, te engañó estúpida, acéptalo" – exhaló sonora y cansinamente.

- No queremos esto Hermione – interrumpió Minerva – si el señor Potter hizo eso a espaldas suyas, sólo usted tiene la respuesta a ello, usted era su amiga.

- Gracias por recordarlo – ironizó.

- No se queje – dijo Minerva – que usted mandó a sus padres a Australia sin decirle ni informarle a nadie.

Sus…sus…sus padres.

OH, cómo pudo ser tan tonta de olvidarlos, cómo pudo siquiera derrumbarse en su propia miseria mientras ellos iban por allí, en su afán de la pareja feliz, que no tenía hijas, pero que planeaban tener. En su plan feliz de casarse, de formar una familia que ya poseían. Hermione dejó libre la mano de Luna, y su semblante palideció peligrosamente, su corazón latió con prisa, a una velocidad verdaderamente dolorosa.

- ¿Cómo que los mandó a Australia? – exigió Molly.

- Así es, borró sus memorias, y los envió a tal lugar para protegerles – murmuró Minerva.

- Pero…pero – balbuceó la señora Weasley.

- Tranquila Molly, ellos están bien – sonrió la mujer – ahora debemos concentrarnos en nosotros.

- La situación es la siguiente – informó Bill, tomando la atención de todos – Harry dejó a Hermione como única dueña de esta casa, con esto, podremos hacer todo de nuevo, resguardar la Mansión Black y tener este lugar como una guarida permanente, si es que así lo decidimos.

- Pero… ¿es eso posible? – intervino Arthur.

- Voldemort nunca supo dónde exactamente está este lugar, Lestrange, tan impetuosa como ella sola, no averiguó ni nunca quiso hacer algo para recuperar la herencia, que por derecho, ahora es de Hermione – dijo Bill.

- Pero soy una sangre sucia – susurró la castaña - ¿Cómo puedo ser dueña de un lugar así?

- Las casas no ven diferencias en sangre señorita Granger, son las personas en ellas las que lo hacen, incluso Kreacher, ya la tiene como ama – sonrió Minerva.

- Pero me odia –

- Lo hacía, ya no, se preocupó por usted cuando supo lo de su infantil comportamiento, aún sigue en Hogwarts, a la espera de la reconstrucción –

- Ya veo – suspiró Hermione – volver a Hogwarts…

- Lo harás – ordenó Molly – debes volver. Igual todos los demás. Luna, Neville, Lavender. Todos.

- Sí – aceptó Neville - ¿Hermione? ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Volver? – suspiró cansinamente.

Muchas cosas pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza, cosas más dolorosas una que la otra, gradualmente, su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, impidiéndole la normal ingesta de aire. Se sentía sofocada, como si alguien con un pañuelo le cubriera la nariz y la boca, una sensación incomoda.

Miró a Luna, quien con sus hermosos ojos le decía que aceptaría cualquier decisión que eligiera seguir, le sonrió con dulzura, pero con determinación en su mirada, no volvería, no había razón para hacerlo, aunque todos se pusieran en su contra, no deseaba regresar.

- No, no volveré – determinó.

- Claro que lo hará, señorita Granger – espetó Minerva – nada de lo que salga de su boca, nos convencerá para lograrlo.

- Usted no entiende profesora – lloró – no hay nada por lo que regresar.

- Claro que lo hay – rugió la mujer – cómo puede tener semejantes pensamientos, lo hubiese creído de los demás, pero nunca de usted. Dígame, ¿Desperdiciará la vida que llevó con sus mejores amigos? ¿Dejará que ésta situación la absorba de manera tan patética? ¿Permitirá que Lestrange se salga con la suya?

- Yo…- titubeó.

- ¿Acaso su deseo no era proteger a aquellas personas que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismas? ¿Ya sean humanos: Muggles o magos, criaturas mágicas y naturaleza? ¿Dónde quedó aquella muchacha que no se dejaba vencer?

- Minerva – susurró Molly – es suficiente.

- No, no lo es – suspiró con cansancio – los señores Potter y Weasley han muerto para proteger a la señorita Ginny y a usted misma Hermione, Ginny sin duda que si estuviera en sus cabales, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo para lograr acabar con Lestrange, pero no puede, y usted, que está perfectamente bien, se niega y porta como una cría. Es totalmente inaceptable.

- Yo no soy Ginny -.

- Pues con más razón. Ginevra es impulsiva, creía fervientemente que usted pensaría las cosas antes de actuar, pero por lo visto, no es tan así – se lamentó Minerva.

Hermione sonrió, es que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las cosas no eran así. Su escudo protector se hacía trizas con el pasar de los minutos, nada podía volver a pegar aquel muro de seguridad que mantenía a su cuerpo en un fingido control. Sus miedos y dudas estaban flotando a su alrededor, ya no podía seguir actuando, le era imposible, totalmente imposible.

- Todo estará bien, Hermione – le sonrió Luna.

- No – sonrió de vuelta – no lo estará.

- Confía en mí –

Y se dio por vencida, para gusto de los demás.

Aceptó acabar con el último año en Hogwarts, siempre y cuando, todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se fueran a realizar, pasaran por sus oídos, no tuvo que rogar mucho, ya que la mayoría de los que pertenecían a la Nueva Orden, eran estudiantes y recién egresados Aurores. Minerva y Arthur, confiaban mucho más en el criterio de Hermione, que en los Aurores.

- ¿Llego muy tarde? -.

La voz de Kingsley, relajó a Hermione en demasía, lo miró con una extraña sensación de alegría, a pesar de que sus conversaciones, no pasaran más allá de movimientos exactos sobre la guerra que acababa de pasar. Kingsley se le acercó y mucho antes que llegara hasta ella, Hermione se levantó abrazándolo brevemente, pero con mucho sentimiento.

- ¿En qué iban? – interrogó el hombre moreno, regresando a Hermione a su posición, y ubicándose tras ella, sosteniendo su mano en un hombro de ella.

- Hermione aceptó volver a Hogwarts – dijo Molly.

- No esperaba nada menos de ella – citó y ese comentario hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún peor - ¿Qué harán con la mansión? ¿Seguirán utilizándola como guarida?

- Sí, debemos decidir quién será el guardián -.

- Hermione, ¿Te parece…? – indagó Arthur.

- No, se esperará que sea yo, es obvio, mejor alguien más – se negó.

- Tiene razón esta niña – rió Kingsley - ¿Qué tal tú, Molly?

- ¿Yo? Pero…no creo…-

- Vamos, eres como la madre de todos, y mientras las investigaciones se lleven a cabo, este lugar será el refugio de todos, además, Ginny está aquí ¿No es así? Será más fácil para ti, el tenerla cerca – sugirió Kings.

- Bueno, me parece una gran idea, mamá – aceptó Bill.

- Sí, nadie regresará a la Madriguera, todos tenemos un objetivo en común, y empezar de cero, le dará al número 12 de Grimmauld Place mayor posibilidades de quedar escondido, además si no sales, la protección es doble – apoyó George.

- ¿Todos piensan igual? – indagó la mujer.

Todos asintieron afirmativamente, la señora Weasley les miró con dulzura, a pesar de comprender perfectamente que trataban de dejarla fuera de la guerra, pero de todas formas, no era mucho lo que ella podía hacer. Su corazón estaba más que destrozado, no sólo había perdido a dos hijos, sino que también a Harry, que prácticamente era uno más, sumándole el estado en que se encontraba Ginevra, todo era un caos.

Trataba de mantenerse serena y en calma, para no alterar a los demás, pero no podía reprimir, el dolor taladrante que sentía en su interior, tanta gente que había muerto, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, niños de Hogwarts y tanta gente lastimada que seguía en San Mungo, rogando para recuperarse.

Sí, era mejor quedarse en casa, no podía decir que fuera de utilidad allá afuera, siempre fue una ama de casa, no tan buena combatiente, pero por lo menos, tendría la responsabilidad de mantenerlos saludables. Eso era algo que sí podía hacer.

- Está bien – aceptó con gusto.

Cuando estuvo todo decidido, Hermione abandonó la estancia sin ser vista, no podía respirar tranquila por alguna razón, le costaba mucho, y la miraba de ésas tres serpientes, la incomodaban mucho, sobre todo la de Parkinson, no la miraba con odio, como lo hacía Malfoy, o con interés, como era la de Nott, algo en la mirada de la pelinegra, la hacía sentirse mal con ella y consigo misma, la miraba con lastima, con pena y tristeza, y por eso se fue de ahí.

Sabía muy bien, que el asunto Malfoy y Cía., aún no estaba arreglado, ni siquiera cerca de ser aclarado, pero no podía estar en ese lugar más tiempo, le era muy indignante, recibir lástima de aquella chica.

Subió al segundo piso, a dónde Ginny descansaba placidamente, la observó durante mucho tiempo, se le veía demasiado normal como para ponerse a pensar, que en cuanto abriera los ojos estaría tan confundida que ni su nombre recordara. "_Pero recuerda el mío_" pensó Hermione con esperanza, tal vez si pasaba con ella un buen tiempo, podría Ginny tener una leve mejoría.

Toda esperanza desapareció de inmediato, cuando recordó que sus obligaciones para con Hogwarts estaban más que predispuestas, y de seguro que Minerva, no la dejaba ni siquiera apelar para tomar otra determinación. Suspiró con mucho cansancio, nada estaba resultando bien ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el mundo? ¿Acaso pedir un poco de respiro era demasiado? ¿Demasiado para una persona como ella? ¿Cometió algún error? ¿Fue una mala chica? Por más que trato de encontrar esas respuestas en su interior, desistió al primer intento, no es que el mundo estuviere en su contra, no, sólo era lo que le tocaba, tal vez, algo mejor vendría después.

Cerró la habitación de Ginny, con las ganas de acabar luego ese tedioso año escolar que se le aproximaba, más no podía hacer, debía encontrar la fuerza y la entereza para sobrevivir hasta poder tomar sus decisiones. Sí, era mayor de edad tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el Muggle, pero aún así, personas a su alrededor se preocupaban por ella, y era mucho más fácil unírseles que pelear con Bellatrix Lestrange, teniendo como aliada sólo a su varita.

- Hermione – interrumpieron sus cavilaciones – debemos ir a Hogwarts, para ver cuando podemos regresar, ya el trabajo está casi listo, con la ayuda de los elfos se lograron muchos avances, pero quedan cosas por terminar ¿Vienes?

- Claro Lavender – dijo mecánicamente – voy enseguida.

- Bien –.

La castaña vio desaparecer el rubio cabello de Lavender por las escaleras, el brillo en su mano izquierda le hizo volver a recordar que lo tenía allí, le quedaba tan a la perfección, que no se sentía como una alhaja nueva, sino más bien como algo que siempre estuvo allí.

Los ojos rojos y el pelo rubio opaco de Lavender le hicieron comprender, que no sólo ella lloraba la muerte del hombre que amaba, tantas cosas que había pasado por alto al saber que ya no estaban junto a ella, borró egoístamente muchas cosas, como a Lavender, quien también estaba enamorada de Ron. Pero siendo sincera, y por supuesto, mucho más egoísta, no sentía esa lástima por ella, sólo lamentaba su dolor, el dolor común que sentían al saber que tantos amigos habían muerto, pero no compartía su dolor por Ron, no, ese dolor, era sólo para ella.

- Lo siento Lavender – besó el anillo.

Se encamino para bajar las escaleras, iba pensando en dónde estaba su varita, ya que se había sacado la chaqueta cuando Luna la interceptó, llevaba su varita en una mano y en la otra la chaqueta.

- Hace frío allá afuera – le comentó con una sonrisa.

- Es extraño, generalmente, el frío comienza casi cuando es el cumpleaños de Harry – rió la castaña.

- Cierto – estuvo de acuerdo – pero en fin, con los acontecimientos, no me sorprendería que lloviera entre nieve.

- No digas esas cosas Luna – se aterró la castaña, mientras se abrigaba – que puede resultar verdad.

- ¿Sería desastroso? –.

- No – se encogió de hombros – sería preocupante, pero lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, es el clima Luna.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la rubia asustando a Hermione – luego de que te fuiste, Kingsley nos dijo que están por elegir al nuevo ministro ¿Genial, no?

- Ay Luna, te alegras por cosas sin importancia – susurró bajo para que no le escuchara – Si y quienes son los "favoritos" de seguro que saldrá otro inútil.

- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió – teatralizó Kingsley entrando en la estancia – pensé tendría tu apoyo.

- ¡No! – se impresionó Hermione.

- Si -.

- No -.

- Si -.

- No -.

- Podemos hacer esto todo el día Hermione –.

Tanto Hermione como Luna, Kingsley y todos los que en ese momento se acercaron a la escalera, estallaron en risas, creando un ambiente muy acogedor, nada que ver con el que reinaba hace sólo unos segundos. Hermione volvió a sentirse ella misma por un momento, gozó sobremanera el compartir risas tan intimas con la gente que la quería, pero a pesar de dejarse llevar por la diversión, una parte de ella, seguía preocupándose.

A pesar de su notoria inconformidad, tuvo que tragarse las palabras para no insultar a sus acompañantes, Theo, Pansy y Draco, también iban con ellos a Hogwarts, pero lo que más le molestaba, era el no saber porqué.

El trayecto fue muy corto, pero así de corto que incluso dolió, a las afueras del colegio se parecieron y la mirada de Hermione inevitablemente se cernió sobre aquel lugar donde sus mejores amigos habían muerto, no pudo evitarlo, fue algo involuntario.

La ira creció sobre ella, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras caminando traspasaban el portón y recorrían el trayecto de césped hasta las puertas gigantes de roble. Entraron con parsimonia, viendo el castillo en completo orden, Hermione se maravilló ante la rapidez para sobreponerse, y se culpó de nuevo, al ser tan débil y dejarse consumir por el dolor.

- Todo está bien – susurró con algo de alegría – entonces, ¿A qué hemos venido?

- Hay cosas que aún debemos arreglar, pero ustedes cinco, deben ir a el despacho del director – sentenció Minerva.

- Debe de ser una broma ¿no? – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo – una de mal gusto.

- Yo no bromeo señorita Granger, ¿Cuándo me ha visto en ese plan? – Levantó las cejas, mientras la castaña no creía lo que escuchaba – Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Hablar con nosotros? – Inquirió - ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo cree usted? – Bufó la mujer – fue director, posee un cuadro en el despacho. ¿Ya se hace una idea?

- Claro – se golpeó mentalmente por su retraso mental – pero…cuando dice "ustedes cinco" ¿A quienes se refiere?

- A Lovegood, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y por supuesto a usted – sonrió – señorita Granger.

Hermione no pudo estar más en desacuerdo con Dumbledore en ese preciso momento, si quería hablar con ellos ¿Por qué no mejor los llamaba uno por uno? Era tedioso, sí, pero es que acaso ¿No sabía lo que había pasado? Claro que lo sabía, pero era una locura juntarlos, además, con el instinto asesino recién obtenido de Hermione, no era una buena idea mantenerla junto a Malfoy, no por más de diez segundos.

Caminó hacía el despacho, en completo silencio al lado de una Luna que tarareaba con alegría, la miró con interés y con unas ganas de saber qué pensaba Luna en esos momentos. La rubia era tan amiga de los demás como la misma Hermione lo era, pero eso era precisamente lo que no podía entender, ¿Qué extraño don poseía Luna, del cual ella carecía? ¿Qué autocontrol aprendió? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿O acaso no era eso? ¿Acaso era la locura de Luna que le permitía seguir cuerda y en pie? ¿Acaso eso necesitaba? ¿Volverse loca? ¿Demente? ¿Lunática?

No.

Luna era así, por que así fue criada por su consentidora madre, Luna era así, por que no sabía de qué otra forma ser. Era natural, sincera. Luna sufría al igual que todos, la diferencia sólo yacía en que ella sacaba todo ese dolor, sin pudor de que lo vieran y no guardaba nada en su interior. Así era como se reponía tan fácil. Además del hecho, de que Luna, siempre seguiría adelante su vida, por ellos, ya que de no hacerlo, sería como traicionarlos.

- Gracias Luna – susurró Hermione llegando al despacho.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué le agradecían, tomó la mano de Hermione y la gárgola los llevó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, el cual los esperaba, con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegra verles sanos y salvos – sonrió el anciano – por favor, tomen asiento.

- Díganos profesor, ¿Por qué nos hizo venir aquí? – indagó Hermione ocupando una de las cinco sillas, mientras los demás repetían su acción.

- Que impaciencia – rió.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore – sonrió Luna.

- Señorita Lovegood, un gusto saber que no ha perdido su esencia – asintió.

- ¿Esencia? – se extrañó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza.

- Bien, señor Nott, señorita Parkinson, están de acuerdo con lo que falta por venir – indagó el sabio director, confundiendo mucho más a Hermione.

- Sí – contestaron conjuntamente.

- He tenido la información de que su madre, Señorita Parkinson, se ha entregado voluntariamente ¿Es eso cierto? –

- Sí, profesor – dijo nerviosa – pero es mi padre el que causa problemas.

- Pero… ¿Aún ni ellos mismos, saben dónde está Lestrange? –

- Así es profesor –

- Bueno, eso nos favorece, si se rinde antes de encontrarlos, de seguro que no le pasara nada malo, debe tener calma señorita Parkinson –

Pansy asintió no muy segura, su padre, si que era harina de otro costal, su madre estaba en pleno juicio, sabía que no la enviarían a Azkaban, pero si de uno u otro modo se librara de ello, estaba segura que sería vigilada por el Ministerio y los Aurores.

- Señor Nott…- siguió Dumbledore.

- Mi padre, creo que ya se puso en contacto con Lestrange, recibí una lechuza con un escueto mensaje. "Gobernaremos, algún día" citaba con la letra de mi padre, aunque el sello no era de la familia – lo interrumpió el castaño – no me interesa qué harán con él, por mí no hay problemas.

- Me entristece escuchar eso salir de su boca, señor Nott – arrugó la frente – pero debido a los acontecimientos, no es mucho lo que podemos cambiar su forma de ser. Está claro que es su única familia, pero también es obvio que no comparten ideales.

- Así es, señor –

- Señorita Lovegood, ¿Su padre? –

- Él sigue en casa, tenemos todo lo necesario para imprimir y elaborar el Quisquilloso allí, así que dice que no lo dejará – sonrió Luna.

- Veo que no le sorprende la decisión de su padre ¿No es así? – Dijo Albus divertido, Luna sólo se encogió de hombros – puede sugerirle gentilmente, la posibilidad de trasladar sus maquinarias a Hogwarts, hay muchos salones que no son ocupados, sería un honor además el tener tan grata compañía.

- Se lo haré saber – dijo la rubia levantándose – creo que es hora que me vaya ¿Cierto?

- Muy perspicaz - sonrió Dumbledore – háganme el favor, señorita Parkinson, señor Nott, de acompañar a la señorita Lovegood hasta dónde esté Minerva.

- Claro – aceptó con gusto Pansy.

- Pero señor, ella puede ir sola – rebatió el castaño.

- Levántate – golpeó Pansy a su amigo - ¿es que hay que enviártelo vía lechuza?

- Lo siento – se disculpó, saliendo junto con las dos chicas.

Los tres se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, Malfoy seguía con el rostro despreocupado, sin interés, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Hermione estaba irritada, tan irritada que clavaba sus dientes en la suave piel de su labio inferior, amenazando con perforarlo.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿está consciente también de su situación? – indagó el ex director.

- Por supuesto –

- Bien, quiero que ustedes dos, se integren inmediatamente a los Aurores, en cuanto acabe este, su último año –

- Pero…-

- Señorita Granger, déjeme terminar – sonrió – sé que duele lo que está pasando, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de enfrentarnos a Lestrange sin preparación, aún ni siquiera sabemos si ella seguirá en la lucha…

- Lo hará – lo interrumpió.

- …y hasta llegado ese momento, es mejor que se preparen – siguió sin hacer caso – quiero que se lleven bien, cooperen, y todo resultará bien. Ahora señor Malfoy, espere afuera.

Hermione suspiró con hastío, la locura que se respiraba en el aire era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, no entendía de qué iba la cosa, estaba muy confundida, no le estaban diciendo nada que no pudiera prever, todo esto era demasiado extraño, ella no se llevaba bien con Malfoy ¿Por qué ponerlo junto a él? Dumbledore le comentó la razón, una vez que Malfoy salió al pasillo.

- Sé que no desea compartir más de lo necesario con el señor Malfoy – se puso serio – pero él está en una situación igual de complicada.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió dudosa.

- El primer y último lugar en donde se vio a Lestrange, fue en Malfoy Manor, junto a Lucius, por lo que se me pudo dilucidar, Narcissa les impidió el quedarse allí, he aquí el problema del señor Malfoy – lamento Albus – torturaron a Narcissa Malfoy hasta casi la muerte, está en San Mungo, luchando por sobrevivir.

No dijo nada. Hermione se quedó quieta, sin cambiar su expresión, pero su corazón le dio un salto dolorosamente. Siguió hablando con su ex director, de cosas triviales como el comienzo de año, luego salió de allí, con una sensación agria en la boca. Se topó con Malfoy a la salida de la gárgola, caminó junto a él en silencio, sin hablar ni mirarse. Llegaba a la última escalera para reunirse con los demás, cuando Malfoy por fin habló.

- ¿Te dijo lo de mi madre? – indagó.

- Sí – respondió sin sentimiento en la voz.

- Ves, debes preguntar antes de hablar tan impulsivamente Granger – dijo con malicia.

- Como quieras, pero muy a pesar de eso – se detuvo y le miró a los ojos – no diré lo siento.

Y se fue, dejándolo completamente irritado.

* * *

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica loc, en busca de la verdad._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola mortales!_

_Lamento la súper tardanza, pero espero que me puedan perdonar con este capítulo. Recuerden que no me quedaré por mucho en lo que pasa en la escuela, pero tampoco lo haré tan rápido, já, que inconsistente yo._

_Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, lamento si no he contestado algunos, no es mi intención, carezco de tiempo._

_Ahora no les molesto más, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido ése día, ni tampoco si era de mañana o tarde, solo sabía que una aliviadora luz llegaba a su cama desde la ventana y alcanzaba a calentar sus desnudas piernas, su estomago gruñó al no ser alimentado por nada de comida, ni siquiera el más misero vaso de agua, no tenía apetito muy a pesar de que su cuerpo protestaba en contra. Supo qué día era aquel y un incomodo sentimiento se apoderó de ella,

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y la cara pálida de George ocupó su campo visual, estaba dormido junto a ella, le tenía una mano agarrada, algo preventivo que se le hizo costumbre, para saber si ella seguía allí. Sonrió con el único sentimiento intacto que le quedaba, la familiaridad, sonrió por que ahora, lo más cercano que tenía a una familia era ésa, los Weasley´s.

Trató de recuperar su mano lo más tranquila y pausadamente que pudo, pero hasta una simple exhalación pudo haberlo alertado, los ojos azules de George se abrieron con alarma, se levantó alerta y con su semblante preocupado, miraba todo en el cuarto, esperando que algún Mortífago u otra cosa, saliera de la nada y le atacase.

- Todo está bien – susurró Hermione poniéndose a su lado y acariciando su espalda – sólo iba al baño.

- Te acompaño – suspiró él aliviado y relajándose.

- No es nece…-

- Te acompaño – sentenció y Hermione no pudo más que rendirse.

Era extraño de cierta manera verlos a los dos juntos, dos almas totalmente diferentes, uno asiduo al desorden y las bromas, otra asidua a seguir las reglas y acatar ordenes, pero los caminos que hay que recorrer, siempre dan sorpresas. No era que nadie encontrara extraña la inusitada amistad adquirida por ambos, lo realmente sorprendente era ese sentimiento de propiedad que acarreaban al andar, como si dijesen ¡Hermione es mía! ¡George es mío! ¡Abstenerse! Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en su dolor encontraban el díctamo perfecto para sus heridas.

Hermione estaba sentada en el retrete, intentando hacer sus necesidades básicas, pero la espalda de George en la puerta le impedía realizar la tarea con naturalidad, sabía que él no quería separarse de ella ni un momento, había perdido a demasiada gente amada como para perderla a ella también, pero ningún mago oscuro iba a atacarla en pleno Grimmauld Place. Suspiró con cansancio y George volteó para ver cómo se encontraba.

- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó como si fuera lo más común.

- Ni siquiera he empezado – bufó con rabia, pero no hizo amago de taparse.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? –

- Espero a que te des cuenta de que no puedo orinar contigo encima –

- No estoy encima –

- Ese no es el punto, George – le sonrió con cansancio – sé que temes perderme, y sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero ahora ésta casa es una fortaleza, más que cuando…ellos estaban – tragó espeso recordando a sus amigos – no necesito guardia para estar en el baño, por favor.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – acusó y sus ojos tomaron un semblante triste.

- Sí – se sinceró – pero a la cama, mientras me ducho y hago lo que una chica hace – rodó sus propios ojos al decir eso – no demoraré, además debo darme prisa, hoy regreso.

- Sigo pensando que, que regreses, es una pésima idea – tomó el pomo para cerrar la puerta. Y antes de salir completamente, escuchó el susurro de Hermione:

- Yo también –

**&.**

- ¡Disfrútenlo! –

Draco, Pansy y Theodore, miraban preocupados a la nerviosa señora Weasley, desde que habían despertado, no hacía más que cocinar, regañarlos y ni siquiera sabían por qué.

La miraban ir y venir de millones de lado, cuando dejaba la cocina la escuchaban subir escaleras, arreglar camas y más de alguna vez la escucharon sollozar. Algo raro le pasaba y sabían perfectamente qué.

Solo hace unos días que Ginny había despertado, sin ningún cambio aparente, sus ojos miel estaban ahí, mirándoles a todos, pero traspasándolos a la vez, no los reconocía, eso estaba claro, pero cuando Hermione llegó, un bello panorama les iluminó la vida a todos. Ginny había comenzado a pelear con sus propias sábanas en busca de levantarse e ir a los brazos de Hermione, pero mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, la castaña la abrigaba entre sus brazos, llorando igual que ella, llorando al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Ginny.

Había pasado la castaña mucho tiempo con ella, pero tal fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que Ginny sólo sabía su nombre y que era alguien muy especial para ella, que no recordaba más de sí misma, ni su nombre, ni cómo era. Hermione le mostró su rostro en un espejo y la pelirroja no hizo más que sonreír, se quedó mirando por largo tiempo, hasta que arrojó el espejo a algún rincón de la habitación y exigió que todos se fueran incluida Hermione.

Una montaña rusa, así era el estado de Ginny.

Draco carraspeó incomodo, desde que habían llegado a ése lugar que la atención que la mujer les brindaba, le daba escalofríos, no los dejaba un momento a solas, ni siquiera para charlar, los mantenía en constante movimiento alegando que ¡Niños como ellos, deben tener actividad física! Pero en lo único que Malfoy podía pensar al escuchar eso, era en entrenar.

Estaban inmóviles, sin actuar ni hacer nada para volverse fuertes, los Aurores ya estaban al conocimiento de que debían entrenarlos, como si fuera una especie de mini Orden del Fénix en Hogwarts. Neville insistía en entrar al entrenamiento especial que tendría que recibir junto a Granger, pero por más que luchó, nada consiguió. Aunque Malfoy sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

Un toque en la puerta, los alertó en demasía, la mujer que hasta ése momento limpiaba frenéticamente el ya limpio lavaplatos, saltó en su sitio y en menos de un segundo tenía la varita apuntando a las puertas de la cocina, pero allí no era dónde tocaban.

Con cautela, la señora Weasley se acercó al recibidor, y otro toque se escuchó, Malfoy ocupó el lugar izquierdo al lado de la mujer, sacando su varita listos para atacar y se acercó, haciendo de escudo para ella.

- ¿Quién desea entrar? – susurró la mujer, algo más nerviosa que el muchacho.

- Alguien que desea conocer los secretos que esconde – respondió una voz de hombre, con tono gracioso.

- Ningún secreto guarda este lugar – volvió a hablar la señora Weasley, bajando la varita.

- Entonces ése es el secreto –

La mujer abrió la puerta después de susurrar un hechizo para sacar el cerrojo, en cuanto la abrió lo suficiente, los ojos azules, oceánicos de Luna le dieron los buenos días.

- ¿Luna? – se extrañó la mujer – pensé que era un hombre.

- Lo es – sonrió la rubia abrazándola como saludo – Buenos días, Malfoy. – dijo pasando con su pesado equipaje.

- ¡Molly! – dijo Kingsley entrando tras Luna – Buenos días, huele delicioso.

- ¡Oh! Eras tú – le sonrió – pasa, pasa – lo apremió - ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

- Alguien con cabellera castaña y alborotada –

- Aún no baja, pero no tardará, pasen a la cocina – los acompañó – Luna querida, pensé que estarías en Hogwarts, tu padre ya está allí ¿No?

- Sí, pero quería hacer el viaje como cada año, es el último – dijo con dulzura.

- ¿El último? – musitó con curiosidad, sirviéndole un poco de leche caliente – pero si eres menor que Hermione.

- Sí, pero recuerde que alcancé a hacer medio año de sexto en Hogwarts, antes de que me secuestraran – recitó con naturalidad – la profesora Mcgonagall cree que será mejor que me mantenga junto a Hermione este año, así que me hizo dar exámenes libres, oficialmente soy de séptimo.

- Me alegro por ti, querida. Además es buena idea que te mantengas junto a ella – su semblante entristeció – ya ves que no ha sido mucho su progreso, se limita a estar con George y Ginny. No habla con nadie más.

- Lo sé – sonrió – pero eso no es malo, malo sería que no estuviese con nadie, por cierto ¿Qué hará George cuando Hermione se vaya?

La señora Weasley bajó la cabeza, incomoda, contrariada, con muchas sensaciones, una peor que la otra. Deseaba con todas sus ganas darle una respuesta, pero no la tenía, George era poco lo que le hablaba, pasaba los días junto a Hermione encerrados en su habitación, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, el punto era que no sabía qué iría a pasar con su hijo, ya nadie sabía.

- No sé realmente – se lamentó y se sentó a la mesa frente a Luna – no me ha hablado, se la pasa con Hermione y cada vez que deseo conversar con él, se escabulle.

- Escabullirse es su especialidad – sonrió Luna, tomando un poco de la taza humeante – que bueno que no ha perdido su esencia.

Molly sonrió enternecida, quién como Luna para ver lo mejor de todos, para sacar y relucir lo mejor de las personas y de sus características. La mujer sonrió más complacida, alguien por lo menos le daba ese aliento necesario para el día a día, Luna no cambiaría con tanta facilidad, era no tanto su obligación, sino más bien su deber permanecer intacta, pura y completa.

Luna siguió con la sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero de un momento a otro, su ceño se frunció y miró con sus enormes ojos azules a dos de las serpientes que mudas los acompañaban a la mesa.

- Tengo una duda – dijo y capturó los ojos de Theo, imposibilitándole escapar - ¿Por qué ustedes dos, van a la escuela si ya la han terminado?

Pansy tragó espeso, a pesar de que la explicación, la respuesta a esa pregunta era algo demasiado sencillo, fijó sus eléctricos ojos en Theo, pero esté parecía más ocupado en admirar a la rubia, que contestarle, de hecho la pelinegra dudaba que siquiera la hubiera escuchado.

- No es nada del otro mundo, pero la Directora Mcgonagall cree fervientemente que en ése año no aprendimos absolutamente nada, al igual que Neville y muchos Gryffindor que se opusieron en su estadía en la escuela y que regresarán de todas formas – suspiró ella, notando como poco a poco Theo fruncía su expresión – obviamente nosotros no le desmentimos, es cierto.

- Ya veo – susurró Luna mirando al techo, aún con sus dos pálidas manos en su taza caliente.

- Pero ahora la escuela cuenta con excelente personal, no sólo me refiero a la nueva gente, sino que los antiguos quieren modificar un poco su pasiva enseñanza – intervino Kingsley – será mucho mejor que estén dentro de las paredes del castillo.

- No estoy tan seguro -

El murmullo que salió de la boca de Malfoy le sorprendió hasta a él mismo, Kingsley lo miraba intrigado, pensando que quería decir algo más, pero sabía muy bien él, que esa frase había salido de su boca sin tapujos, como algo natural. Sin precedentes, lo que aconteció, los volvió a asombrar.

- Lo siento – susurró el muchacho levantándose y con una inclinación caballerosa, desapareció del lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se preocupó la señora Weasley, intentando levantarse y seguirle.

- No se preocupe estimada señora – aduló Nott, volviendo a su natural actuar y tomándole el brazo delicadamente, haciéndola regresar a su asiento – Draco está hoy más sensible, debe estar estresado.

- Debe ser – se resignó, comiéndose las ganas de seguirlo, como hacía cada vez que un hijo suyo estaba raro.

- Gracias por todo Señora Weasley – dijo Pansy levantándose con demasiada formalidad – por acogernos a pesar de que no era su obligación, a pesar de que no somos los invitados más deseados, déjeme decirle que este corto tiempo ha sido placentero.

- Cariño, deja las formalidades – sonrió la rechoncha mujer, con ternura – nunca los juzgaré, debes tener en cuenta que no me guío por lo que los demás dicen, por eso los acogí cuando Dumbledore lo pidió, son bienvenidos en las vacaciones y cuando quieran regresar.

- No deseamos molestar – rió Theo, también levantándose – sabemos que por usted no hay problema, pero la dueña no está muy de acuerdo, es cierto que no nos hemos visto en este periodo, pero se palpa la tensión cuando se nos junta en un cuarto.

- Eso es por que Hermione responsabiliza a Malfoy por las acciones del Sr. Malfoy – murmuró Luna, sin mirarlos – cuando entienda que no son lo mismo, ya no habrá tensión.

- Sí – rebatió Theo – pero nosotros no somos Malfoy.

- Pero se juntan con él, son sus amigos – los miró, traspasándolos con su brillante mirada – y eso los hace igual. Hermione no razona en estos momentos, está dejándose llevar por su propio cuerpo, por lo que siente en el momento. Pero eso pasará, con paciencia y entendimiento, o eso es lo que espero – sonrió.

- Tiene razón señorita Lovegood – animó el hombre moreno – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Arthur?

La charla continuó, sin que nadie fuera en busca de Malfoy.

**&.**

George estaba placidamente recostado en la cama que compartía con Hermione, a pesar de que la habitación tenía otra igual de reconfortable, sus manos estaban detrás de su nuca, en un gesto común y despreocupado. Su rostro, pálido tanto como Hermione lo estaba desde hacía un tiempo de pronto adoptó un semblante preocupado.

¿Qué haría ahora que Hermione no estaría? Su madre se lo había preguntado en algunas ocasiones, pero él no quiso contestar, no tanto por no darle información de su extraño comportamiento para con la castaña, sino más bien por que no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer.

¿Dejar la mansión? ¿Pero a dónde iría? ¿A la Madriguera? ¿Conseguiría un apartamento? ¿Una casa? El dinero que tenía recaudado le alcanzaba para vivir con lo justo por unos meses, pero no eran sólo meses los que Hermione estaría fuera, sino que seria alrededor de un maldito y torturador año, año que no sabía cómo sobrellevar, si no tenía el calor que Hermione le proveía.

La escuchó salir del baño y despejó sus pensamientos para ponerle atención a ella, a sus piernas de suave piel cubiertas por unos vaqueros azul oscuros algo desteñidos, a su abdomen al descubierto y a su inocente brasier color negro, que protegían a sus senos de la mente de alguien mayor que ellos.

Hermione salía secándose el cabello un tanto hastiada, odiaba secarse el cabello con la toalla, de por sí su melena era algo rebelde al natural, el efecto de frotarlo no hacía nada más que empeorarlo y hacerla parecer un animal, una leona a punto de arremeter.

George la observó con algo más que simple comodidad, su mirada brilló intensamente, sus deseos hasta ahora escondidos y sin alerta, despertaron ante la visión que representaba Hermione. La muchacha, ignorante de lo que pasaba con aquel hombre, dejó precariamente la toalla sobre su aún húmedo pelo y se inclinó hacia delante unos centímetros, haciendo que su columna se marcase en su suave piel.

Y no pudo más, o tal vez no quiso resistirse.

¡Por Merlín santo que amaba a su hermano Ron! Pero antes que hermano, era hombre y sin pensar en el hecho de que no era la primera vez que la veía semidesnuda, se le acercó por detrás, dispuesto a lo que ella estuviera dispuesta.

Hermione dio un brinco en su sitio, aprisionada por los varoniles brazos de George, en su susto por la imperiosa acción, su toalla había caído al suelo, siendo olvidada como tantas otras cosas en la mente de Hermione, cosas que con el sólo contacto, fueron arrojadas al tacho de la basura.

- George – gimió cuando él besó su cuello, cuando la olió y la acarició con casi impaciencia.

- Sí, así me llamo yo – susurró él, concentrado en su tarea.

Hermione soltó un gemido que la llenó de vergüenza, sus mejillas tomaron un color más rojo si eso era posible y el escándalo que recorrió su cuerpo terminó allá en el suelo, junto a la toalla.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir? ¿Parar? ¿Dejarse llevar? Una parte de ella, una grande, la instaba a dejarse llevar, esa frase sonaba bien para su instinto y su piel, era una solución satisfactoria teniendo en cuenta que sólo daño es lo que habían recibido en todo ése tiempo, era un opción razonablemente aceptable. La otra parte, esa mínima parte que llevaba por nombre Ron, le decía que una traición sucedía mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y la de la habitación también, que no debía hacerlo, por respeto a él, por respeto a George, a la Mansión que tantos recuerdos de Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron y otros poseía en cada pared, y lo más importante, por respeto a ella.

¿Así era cómo deseaba perder su virginidad? ¿Sin otro sentimiento más allá que el consuelo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a perderse a sí misma, sólo para encontrar algo de paz? Sí, lamentablemente estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más.

_Ron no volverá_ pensó egoístamente _¿Y quién mejor que su propia sangre para hacerla sentir mejor?_ Se odió y repugnó en ese mismo momento, se dio asco al comprender que estaba dispuesta a acarrear a la desgracia a alguien más con ella. George aún tenía salvación según su percepción, George podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara de vuelta, pero ella no podía hacerlo, estaba perdida en un mar de confusiones, queriendo encontrar un tronco en el cual poder flotar y no ahogarse en la más profunda desesperación.

El pelirrojo la volteó en un rápido movimiento, dejándola sorprendida e indefensa, atacó su cuello con desesperación, lamiendo las gotas que aún caían de su húmedo cabello, apretándola con más ahínco hacia él, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo.

Estaban dispuestos a todos, los dos, pero un solo hombre, les impedía llegar más allá.

George escondió su cara entre los cubiertos senos de Hermione, aspirando el tibio aroma que ellos desprendían, golpeándose mentalmente por su ineptitud, por sus ansias de llevarse al único amor de su hermano menor a la cama. Contra todo pronostico, se separó de ella y hurgó entre sus propias pertenencias, sacando esa camiseta deportiva que sabía a ella le gustaba. Cuando volvió hacía ella, la miró a la cara y descubrió con culpable placer que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y su pecho subía y bajaba con anormal rapidez.

- Toma – susurró en su oído, obligándola a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó logrando que su voz saliera con naturalidad.

- Mi camiseta, sé que te gusta y estás buscando algo que ponerte – la metió por su cabeza sin esperar a que aceptara – te verás bien con ella.

La castaña levantó los brazos sin chistar, como una muñeca se dejó manipular por él, mientras el pelirrojo introducía con sumo cuidado sus brazos a las enormes mangas de la camiseta. Como él dijo, la prenda se moldeaba a su cuerpo de una forma tentadora y a la vez despreocupada, el cuello redondo le quedaba grande y uno de sus hombros alcanzaba a escaparse por el, su pecho se destacaba entre lo grande de la camiseta y las mangas debías ser afirmadas para que no pudieran estorbar.

- Sí – sonrió George – te vez irritablemente bien.

- Gracias – sonrió Hermione por primera vez – gracias por todo, George.

- No hay porqué – le rozó la mano – ha sido aliviador pasar este tiempo junto a ti. Y lamento lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Te falté el respeto.

- Tranquilo – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y atándose el cabello en una alta cola frente al espejo – Yo quería que me irrespetaras – espetó con naturalidad, desencajando al pelirrojo – no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Bueno, sí hiciste una cosa – lo miró y algo oscuro brilló en sus marrones ojos – paraste.

George tragó espeso pero antes de que su cerebro racionara algo o pudiera tan solo tomarla de la cintura y besarla, ella se acercó a su baúl y lo levitó para salir detrás del de la habitación y dejar a George con la garganta seca.

Hermione bajó con un sentimiento nuevo sobre sus hombros, o mejor dicho, entre pecho y espalda que le pesaba como si cargara a otra persona a cuestas, su fría actitud para decirle descaradamente a George que no hubiera deseado que se detuviera no la desconcertaba en sí, era la sensación libre de culpa que sentía al no filtrar lo que decía, ni lo que sentía.

Toda su vida la sobrellevó a base de dialectos protegidos de demasiada información para no lastimar con ésta a la gente que más amaba, si no gustaba de algo simplemente decía que sí por mera costumbre para no dañar, si no estaba de acuerdo con algo trataba de razonarlo con entendimiento para poder poner al tanto a la otra persona de su situación, pero nunca dijo "Odio esto" o "No estoy de acuerdo, no". Siempre trataba de encontrar una solución pacifica a todo aquello que le resultaba un contratiempo, era correcta, políticamente correcta.

Pero algo en ella se encendió no por primera vez al decir lo que sentía, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, al no querer a esas serpientes en la casa, se sintió poderosa, libre y un tanto dueña de sí misma, pero aún así ¿Por qué había aceptado regresar a la escuela? No tenía una rápida y lógica respuesta a ello, pero intuía en lo más profundo de su ser que su "cambio" de personalidad no podría efectuarse de un día para otro.

Llegó a la segunda planta y un tarareo inocente la obligó a dejar su baúl y dirigirse a la habitación que actualmente ocupaba la irreconocible Ginny, la encontró cepillando su cabello frente a un hermoso tocador, que de seguro su madre había puesto allí para ella. La pelirroja vio por el reflejo la silueta de Hermione y se giró con una esplendorosa sonrisa para verla. Dejó el cepillo en la mesita y se levantó con elegancia.

- Qué bella camiseta llevas, Hermione – la abrazó y besó su mejilla.

- Gracias – sonrió – es un regalo de tu hermano, George.

- ¿Hermano? – murmuró confundida – supongo.

- Ginny, cariño – la llevó hasta su cama y la depositó con delicadeza, tomando asiento a su lado – debo hablarte de algo muy importante.

- ¿Sí? – abrió sus ojos emocionada - ¿De qué? ¿El vendrá a verme?

Hermione frunció el ceño, "¿El?", ¿Quién era "él"? Un rayo aclaró su mente, dejándole un gusto agridulce en la boca, intuía a qué se refería.

- ¿Quién es él? – inquirió aún con duda.

Ginny rió y sus mejillas se encendieron con un coqueto color rosa, llevó su mano derecha a sus labios mientras negaba avergonzada y animada. Eso sólo confirmó las sospechas de la castaña.

- Dime – insistió, aún no quería dar nada por hecho – sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - sonrió

- El chico de los ojos verdes – suspiró – se aparece en mis sueños, como todo un caballero.

Hermione inhaló con algo de dificultad, Harry, era Harry de quién ella hablaba ¿Quién más sería un caballero en los sueños de su amiga? ¿Quién más podía hacerla suspirar de esa manera? ¿Quién podía siquiera hacerla sonrojar con solo acordarse de él? Harry, Harry, Harry, siempre él, solo él.

Los ojos marrones de la castaña se inundaron de traicioneras lágrimas, Ginny la observó con una parte de curiosidad y otra de preocupación, se acercó a ella con cautela, como si temiera que de un momento a otro Hermione estallara en doloroso llanto y no pudiera hacer nada para consolarla. La abrigó entre sus brazos, tal como lo había echo ella cuando despertó, Hermione permitió que su cabeza se hundiera en el mar que la seducía a ahogarse, permitió que el hermoso recuerdo de Harry la carcomiera y se llevara otro pedazo de su puzzlesco corazón. Luego de unos silenciosos momentos, en los que Ginny acariciaba su espalda con ternura, Hermione se obligó a salir a flote, sin importarle que un poco de agua se hubiera filtrado en sus pulmones.

- Gracias – le susurró a Ginny brindándole una escueta sonrisa – pero no, no es de "él" de lo que quiero hablarte.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces de qué? – preguntó acostándose bajo las sábanas, como una niña.

- De mí – suspiró – de que no estaré en casa por un tiempo.

La cara de su amiga tomó una expresión preocupante, expresión que le recordó a cuando le ocultaban algo de suma importancia en la escuela, la mirada de Ginny era la misma que les daba cuando en un pasado los tres juntaban sus cabezas y cuchicheaban sus planes, no incluyéndola.

Hermione suspiró, no sabía cómo diferenciar a esta Ginny de la otra, con ella se comportaba casi de igual manera, en otros tiempos, al decir lo que dijo, Ginny se hubiera levantado y exigido alguna explicación, pero igual hubiese puesto esa cara, la misma que recibía de parte de una aparentemente tranquila Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que no estarás en casa? – gimió la pelirroja.

- Debo ir a la escuela…-

- Iré contigo – la interrumpió – soy de tu edad ¿No? Iré contigo.

- No, no tienes mi edad, tienes un año menos, tienes diecisiete – le tomó la mano – y ya habías hablado de que estás algo enferma…-

- Pero me siento bien – rogó con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse – mírame, estoy bien.

- Ginny – susurró con dureza – deja de interrumpirme. Te estoy diciendo que me iré un tiempo, cada que pueda salir de la escuela vendré a verte, podrás escribirme si lo deseas y yo te contestaré, no estaremos desconectadas completamente.

- Pero no conozco a nadie en esta casa – reprimió un gemido, comenzando a tiritar.

- Los habitantes de esta casa son tu familia – sonrió – la agradable mujer que te trae la comida y te cuida es tu madre, el señor que viene y te habla de su trabajo es Arthur; tu padre y los pelirrojos son tus hermanos, la característica Weasley.

- ¡No! – sollozó – no los reconozco.

- Pero te son familiares Ginny, acéptalo – dijo con algo de reproche en la voz, la estaba presionando demasiado, suspiró imperceptiblemente y trató de calmarse – No hay manera de que pueda quedarme Gin, ya lo intenté – le informó y Ginny sonrió al ver que por lo menos quiso quedarse junto a ella – nunca estarás sola amiga, aunque me vaya a otro lado, aunque no estemos en el mismo cuarto, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Hermione salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny completamente dormida, volvió a hechizar su baúl y bajó perezosamente las escaleras.

Ahí, parado con aristocracia, estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado de manera derrotada sobre un sencillo sillón, haciendo que sus ropas se vieran más caras de lo que eran. Draco sintió la presencia de alguien observándolo, levantó la vista y la visión de Hermione ocupo su mente. Se enderezó un poco en su posición pero no deslazó sus manos, que descansaban apoyadas en sus piernas.

La castaña se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada ahora que nadie la veía para detenerla, las ganas de arremeter contra él y arrancarle uno a uno sus albinos cabellos estaban creciendo a velocidad alarmante, pero se contuvo, no volvería a protagonizar una escena tan vergonzosa, no a menos que él le diera motivos.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – le siseó él, ignorante de la lucha que se daba en la cabeza de la Gryffindor.

Hermione solo atinó a sonreír con malicia, una mueca-sonrisa que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al muchacho, tembló no tan solo de advertencia en ese gesto, sino que también tembló por que se vio tentado en desafiarla allí mismo a un duelo. Draco se levantó como si un resorte invisible lo impulsara, tomó su varita, atento a cualquier movimiento y esperó.

Nada. Ni el más mínimo pestañeo.

Algo en la expresión de la ahora demencial Granger le decía que estaba jugando con él, que se deleitaba con hacerlo salir de su estatus de _Sangre Limpia_ y mantener la calma parecía que le era imposible. Quería apretar ese sucio cuello que dejaba al descubierto, quería verla implorar por aire, quería arrebatarle el elemento vital para que pareciera un pez fuera del agua, quería verla sufrir a mano de él.

George llegó de improvisto y se colocó a un lado de Hermione, fulminó con la mirada al rubio unos segundos, no se merecía más y sin importarle que estuviera ahí, la besó rozando la comisura de su boca en un acto que impresionó a Draco. Repulsión sintió, por ella, por ser tan perra y olvidarse de su comadreja tan rápido y sintió incredulidad, al sentir que debía defender lo que le pertenecía a Ronald Weasley.

Y es que toda su vida supo que la comadreja terminaría casado con la sabelotodo y que cararajada se casaría con la comadreja menor. Y lo que sus ojos observaban, no era menos que un desequilibrio a su plan de vida.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? – preguntó George sin soltar a Hermione.

- No – contestó ella sin apartar sus ojos de Malfoy – pero no lo haré, de seguro que si como algo, vomitaré.

Draco frunció el gesto, pero mucho antes de poder devolverle la clara indirecta, la puerta de la cocina se abría dándole paso a un emocionado Kingsley que reía con Luna por alguna cosa.

- Oh, Hermione querida – soltó alegre en cuanto la vio – que bueno que has bajado, te perdiste el desayuno – la abrazó.

- No tengo hambre – dijo con simpleza, pero al ver la cara de la señora Weasley añadió: - comeré en el expreso.

- Bien, bien – felicitó – bueno, de hecho yo solo venía por algo insignificante – sonrió con altivez.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hermione, enviando el baúl cerca de la entrada y luego recostándose en el pecho de George.

- Ya han elegido al nuevo ministro de magia – hizo un puchero bastante infantil.

- Oh, lo siento Kings – se disculpó la señora Weasley y quiso acercarse a consolarlo cuando el pequeño gemido de Hermione se lo impidió.

Hermione había soltado un inesperado gemido que asustó a todos en la sala, menos al mismo Kingsley, sin mediar palabra, la muchacha se colgó de su cuello mientras repetía la palabra "Felicidades" incontables veces. El hombre la levantó un poco del suelo emocionado por la rapidez de su cerebro y dándole las gracias la depositó nuevamente en el seguro y estable suelo.

- Me alegro que no hayan elegido a un idiota – sonrió ella complacida.

- ¡Vaya! Ese cumplido es el mejor que me han dado – rió el hombre y recién allí todos se percataron.

Molly de la alegría insistía en que había que informarle a su marido, que trabajaba en el ministerio, para el ministro, de que Kingsley había sido elegido como tal, sin percatarse que de seguro Arthur fue el primero en saberlo. George palmeó el brazo de Kingsley mientras teatralmente se emocionada de poder darle la mano. Luna lo había abrazado de improviso, pero el abrazo fue grata y agradecidamente recibido.

Los únicos que no dijeron e hicieron algo fue el trío de serpientes, que veían cómo de a poco, Hermione se alejaba más de ellos, como si un imán la impulsara en su contra.

- Bueno, solo quería darles la noticia por mí mismo, no sé cuándo podré volver a verles, ahora sí estaré atareado – se lamentó.

- No te preocupes King – dijo Hermione desde una pared cerca a la puerta – serás el primer y único Ministro de magia que haga su trabajo.

Cuando el nuevo Primer Ministro de Magia abandonó Grimmuald Place, lo hizo con el corazón el doble de grande, las pocas palabras que Hermione le había dedicado habían sido las mejores que había escuchado, ahora sólo le faltaba convencerla para que se uniera a su equipo de trabajo cuando se graduara de Hogwarts, si es que siquiera lo alcanzaba a escuchar,

**&.**

Viajar a la estación King Cross no fue nada agradable, tener que aparecerse directamente le resultaba a Hermione más placentero y cómodo, pero como todos deseaban hacer el último viaje a la escuela cerró la boca y se prohibió decir alguna pesadez.

Molly, Fred y unos recién llegados Charlie, Bill y Fleur, los acompañarían a despedirlos en su último año. Se desaparecieron en un desolado parque cuando Hermione, harta de escucharlos discutir por quién desaparecía con quién, les gritó que ella se iba con George y Luna y sin mediar más palabras, tomaron sus baúles y Hermione desapareció con ellos.

Un terreno baldío, era el punto de encuentro y Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando los demás aparecieron, los mayores algo avergonzados por su actitud. Hermione franqueó la marcha hechizando su baúl, lo tomó de la manija y no le pesaba más allá de unos dos kilos, George caminó tras ella con una feliz sonrisa, viendo como el viento mecía el cabello de la castaña.

Llegar a la estación fue más rápido pero no menos difícil que otros años, la mirada de la muchacha que los lideraba hacía que los prudentes peatones les abrieran paso sin siquiera inmutarse, lo hacían como si un instinto interior les advirtiera ser amables ese día y darle el paso.

Uno a uno traspasaron la barrera que los conduciría al expreso de Hogwarts, como ya era común, George se adelantó con Hermione, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Luna y los demás.

El mismo alboroto de cada año predominaba al traspasar la barrera, caras felices se despedían de sus padres para ir en la búsqueda de algún compartimento vacío, niños nuevos confundidos con tanta gente y tanto revoloteo de lechuzas y demás animales miraban con algo de miedo a sus mayores. Hermione suspiró, en otra ocasión hubiese sido su instinto el ayudar y guiar a quien lo necesitase, pero no podía más que ver a la gente y que su estomago comenzara a revolverse.

Tan egoístamente felices, tan hipócritamente seguros de su vida, mientras que la mitad de ella misma había muerto el día en que todos esos malagradecidos respiraron por fin con tranquilidad. Pero no, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no sabiendo que la causa de la muerte de sus amigos estaba libre aún, por ahí, quizás haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, planeando de seguro, planeando una venganza que Hermione compartía.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la mitad del expreso, las miradas se clavaron en ella, le sonrieron, le palmearon la espalda pero no esbozó ninguna sonrisa, sólo los más cercanos comprendían que no había de qué alegrarse, no había de qué felicitarla, no cuando en sus ojos se leía con facilidad el dolor.

- Hermione – gritó una voz masculina y ella comenzó a estirar su cuello para al fin lograr divisar a Neville.

- Neville – dijo con inusitada alegría que la sorprendió – Qué bueno verte.

- Lo mismo digo – sonrió él y ahí lo notó

La sonrisa de Neville no era la misma, era más apagada y de seguro que podía engañar a quien no le conociera, su semblante era aparentemente sano pero unas imperceptibles bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos le indicaban que no conciliaba un sueño pacifico, y es que de un tiempo a esta parte Morfeo no se los llevaba como antes, jugaba con ellos en intervalos, placidamente unas horas, horribles intentos por dormir en otras.

Y volvió a odiarse en ese momento, porque Neville compartía esa desgracia que recaía en ella, porque Neville la entendía y en él veía un escape, un alma amiga con la cuál poder maquinar planes de venganza, un amigo humano que era tan desgraciado como ella. Y calló, sólo sonrió y participó en la conversación que tuvieron antes de que el pitido anunciando la pronta partida los alarmara.

- Yo llevaré el equipaje – dijo Luna hechizando los baúles – mi padre está en la escuela así que…

- Voy contigo Luna – se ofreció Neville y después de que se despidieran rápidamente subieron en busca de un compartimiento.

- Hermione querida, cuídate y haz caso en todo, pórtate bien – gimió Molly en un estrangulador abrazo.

- Tranquilícese señora Weasley – dijo a modo de seudo promesa, que no cumpliría – estaré bien.

Siguió abrazando al resto de la familia cuando entre abrazo y abrazo descubrió con asombro que Malfoy y compañía habían desaparecido. Sonrió mientras Fleur le besaba ambas mejillas de manera protectora, sonrió porque tan insignificantes le eran que ni cuenta se dio que se habían esfumado.

Llegó a donde estaba George, algo rezagado del grupo, recostado en un pilar con las manos en los bolsillos, sin siquiera mirarlos, se acercó algo apresurada, ya los demás comenzaban a subir alarmados, temiendo perder el tren. El sol, un sol que de seguro pronto no calentaría tanto hizo brillar el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el brillo llamó la atención del pelirrojo y con algo de brusquedad la tomó por la mano y la aprisionó a su cuerpo.

- Nunca supe qué tenía mi estúpido hermano – sonrió incrédulo, rozando con sus yemas la piedra del centro.

- ¿Te refieres a Fred? – inquirió Hermione – Bueno, él siempre fue el más divertido e ingenioso, tú siempre más caballero y atento.

- Estúpida – pegó su frente a la de ella – sabes a quién me refiero.

- Claro que lo sé – borró su sonrisa – pero es una respuesta que no tengo. Ron es todo lo opuesto al príncipe que cada niña quiere, lo opuesto a lo que pensé sería el hombre del que me enamoraría, pero esas son las mismas razones por las que sí pasó, por las que sí me enamoré de él.

- Sigues enamorada de él – preguntó pero su tono la formuló como afirmación.

- Por supuesto George – le acarició la mejilla – pero no te engañes, que no me quieres ni mucho menos me amas.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – espetó con rudeza.

- Lo sé – negó con la cabeza – sé que no es así George, solo soy un bálsamo a tus heridas, el mismo bálsamo que me ha ayudado a superar todas estas pérdidas, pero no es amor, es deseo – informó apretándose a él – es solo eso.

- Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, mocosa irritante – gimió hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, y sintió como todo a su alrededor se iba apagando, poco a poco quedaron ellos dos, dos personas diferentes, con un mismo objetivo y deseo.

- Mantenme informada George – susurró Hermione – no confío en un cien el la Orden, mucho menos en los nuevos integrantes, sé que no sabes qué hacer, pero quédate en Grimmauld Place, averigua, investiga y cuida de Ginny, por favor.

- Quisiera negártelo – suspiró – pero pienso que es una buena idea, no meto las manos al fuego por que ellos nos den toda la información, será mi trabajo, espera mis noticias.

- Por supuesto -

Hermione subió al tren justo a tiempo, con una sonrisa ensayada se despidió de los Weasley, George le guiñó un ojo como en los viejos tiempos y eso le informó que todo quedaba atrás, que desde ahora hacia el futuro solo una cosa les importaría:

Encontrar a Bellatrix.

**&.**

Como lo supuso, ni bien llevaban dos semanas en clases y la Orden del Fénix omitía convenientemente gran parte de la información que se le entregaba a ella. Eran dos de sus semanas más desastrosas.

George en su extensa carta no solo le explicaba que el rastro de Bellatrix los llevaba a su casa deshabitada en el Londres Muggle sino que también daba alusiones a que Ginny había dejado de comer e insistía en ir en busca de Hermione, no pudieron hacer más que encerrarla en su habitación y Hermione, dispuesta a que Ginny lograra comer estaba decidida a enviar unos cuantos de sus cabellos en la carta de respuesta para que se disfrazaran de ella. Los Aurores disponían de la poción Multijugos, y si existía algún tipo de problema no escatimaría y enviaría una carta dirigida al Honorable Primer Ministro.

Un carraspeó de la señora Pince la instó a dejar de mover su pie derecho con frenetismo, en algún momento de su segunda lectura a la carta su pie había dado con la pata de una silla colindante y ahora que ponía atención creaba un sonido verdaderamente exasperante.

La miró con la disculpa en la cara y con rapidez tomó sus pertenencias para largarse del lugar, ya pronto sería la hora de la cena.

En el camino, Hermione vio como Parvati exigía el orden a algunos niños de segundo que discutían por una pluma desaparecida, suspiró con alivio, y es que haber dejado su cargo de Prefecta era lo más relajante que pudo hacer para permanecer cuerda. Parvati la miró suplicante, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros y moduló con los labios que tenía prisa.

Tenía algo que hacer, y sería ahora que los profesores debían estar viajando al comedor.

Dejó sus cosas en la sala común, en la butaca que siempre ocupada y nadie se atrevía a sentarse aunque ella no estuviera cerca, salió con algo más de prisa que lo común pero se obligó a caminar con normalidad, para no levantar sospechas.

Draco Malfoy viajaba solo, sin la compañía de Theo y Pansy hacía algún lugar, la verdad es que solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, metido en su mente pero sin realmente pensar, eso lo incomodaba aún más, iba como un zombie por el mundo, sin voz ni voto en sus decisiones, esperando que el ansiado entrenamiento llegara por fin, era lo único que ansiaba.

La pequeña figura de Hermione apareció principio del otro corredor, tan ensimismado iba en sus cosas que no le dio mayor importancia hasta que la vio hechizando un aula. No. Un despacho, el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall.

¿Qué llevaría a la perfecta alumna de Gryffindor a tener que entrar a la fuerza a un lugar así? ¿Es que acaso no era informada semanalmente de los avances de la búsqueda? ¿Acaso algo sabía ella que él no? Pues claro que sí, nadie le decía nada a él, él no era nadie para exigir mantenerlo informado, no era nada más que uno de los afectados por la guerra, nada más que uno del montón ¿Si no le decían cosas al idiota de Longbottom, por qué habrían de decírselo a él?

La curiosidad inundó cada fibra de su cuerpo, y sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, se encaminó hacia el lugar al ver que la castaña logró abrir el despacho. Hermione asustada al oír los apresurados pasos, fijó su mirada marrón en la grisácea de él y lo fulminó como venía haciéndolo todos esos años, pero ésta vez, con mayor ahínco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – rugió con desagrado.

- Lo mismo te pregunto -

- Vete – le ordenó – en preferencia desaparece, esfúmate o lo que sea, pero aléjate de mí.

- No creas que deseo estar a tu lado Granger – siseó con el mismo odio – pero quiero algo que tú tienes.

- ¿Qué puede tener la _sangre sucia_ que el hijito de papá quiera? – se burló con hastío.

- Información, Granger – dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y al creciente sentimiento asesino que surgía en sus venas.

- ¿Qué tipo de información? – espetó con agresividad y un poco de curiosidad.

- Están rastreando a mi adorada tía Bellatrix – musitó con ironía – y mi asqueroso padre está junto a ella, estoy seguro, el cobarde se quedará con ella por el poder.

- Entiendo – sonrió Hermione y se cruzó de brazos de forma altiva – Lestrange es lo mismo que tu padre, si encuentras el nido, encuentras las ratas.

- Exacto – siseó el muchacho – así que dime, ¿Qué sabes?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré lo que sé? – casi gritó exasperada, estaba perdiendo tiempo en estupideces.

- No creo que a la Profesora Mcgonagall le haga gracia saber que te metes en sus cosas, sin su permiso – sonrió con superioridad.

- ¿Y en qué clase de universo crees que vivimos, Malfoy? – rió burlándose de él – ¿En uno en el que tu palabra tiene más peso que la mía? ¿En uno en que Mcgonagall te creería antes que a mí? – soltó una fingida carcajada – no te burles de mí hurón, tu palabra no vale nada, no es más que basura. He cambiado, pero no tanto como para que ella te crea antes que a mí.

Malfoy frunció los labios molesto ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo no lo había pensado mejor? ¿Es que esperaba que alguien realmente le creyera? No, ni en sus más maravillosos sueños ten dría la plena confianza de la directora, mucho menos cuando la mayoría del alumnado seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, como si intentara matarlos a ellos de un momento a otro, tal iluso había sido, ahora no tenía nada.

Antes de siquiera poder contestarle algo hiriente sin importar sacar información de ellos, unas risitas, de algunas alumnas atrasadas a la cena los alertaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione tironeó a Malfoy de la túnica sin delicadeza y lo arrojó al despacho junto con ella.

Silencio.

Hermione tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchó a las niñas perderse por el corredor y se enderezó con una mirada de profundo odio y resentimiento, el destino la había llevado a incluirlo en su plan de recaudación.

- Escucha – le dijo con asco – no me interesas, te veo y solo el rostro de tu padre se impregna en mis pupilas destrozándome la vista. Pero si algo debo admitir, es lo que tenemos en común, la venganza. Tú quieres a tu padre, yo quiero a la pronta difunta Lestrange, una cosa lleva a la otra, sin mencionar que las clases de entrenamiento nos obligarán a estar juntos más de lo que puedo soportar – cerró los ojos, incrédula por lo que pronto iba a decir – la Orden está omitiéndome información…

- ¿Omitiéndote? – chilló Malfoy, eso no lo esperaba.

- Sí, ¿Ahora eres sordo? – lanzó mordazmente mientras recorría el lugar e inspeccionaba los cajones con delicadeza – ya sea por que me he vuelto algo siniestra, según ellos, en estás últimas semanas o porque de verdad no me quieren en la guerra.

Draco escuchaba y miraba a Hermione atentamente, algo en su actuar, en su caminar y hablar le helaba la sangre, era su rostro despreocupado al decir la palabra siniestra, sus gestos controlado al moverse y revolver objetos, era su entero complejo de acciones la que la volvían siniestra, sí, lo era, era siniestra y escalofriante.

- El punto es que lo único certero que sé, es que la Orden original, llámense así a los viejos, veteranos, son los que poseen la real información, los nuevos miembros están igual de desinformados que nosotros – subió a una silla para buscar en el estante – lo cual solo puede significar una cosa.

- ¿Cuál? – exigió adelantándose unos pasos.

- Que saben más de lo que pueden manejar – lo miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado el discurso – saben en dónde puede estar la desgraciada esa, pero también saben de lo que estoy segura, que está planeando una nueva guerra, donde pueda vengar la muerte de su señor. Solo me falta la confirmación y eso está… ¡Bingo! – exclamó con jubilo y bajó de la silla con un pergamino ominosamente enrollado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – indagó Malfoy acercándose a ella, olvidando la repulsión mutua que sentían.

- La profesora Mcgonagall es la cabeza ahora de la Orden – sonrió con un gesto absurdo – bueno, la cabeza viviente, ya sabes que Dumbledore aún da órdenes desde el bello marco de su vivienda – ironizó sorprendiendo al rubio por la cruel broma – y esto, esto es el informe que recibe ella, en detalle, y algo escueto, minimizado es lo que me da a mí.

- ¿Lo abrirás? – dudó Draco mirándola con desconfianza.

- Mejor que eso – mordió su labio – me lo llevaré.

Draco Malfoy quiso desfallecer, no solo estaba hablando con Granger como si fueran cómplices de travesuras desde hacía años, sino que ahora la castaña pretendía literalmente robar un valioso pergamino que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, desde el despacho de la directora, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- ¿Estás loca? – le gritó con alarma en la voz.

- ¿Si digo que estoy loca, dejarás de comportarte como una nena? – lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole el placer a su mente de imaginar muchas posibles torturas para él.

- ¿Qué pasará si descubren que el pergamino no está? -

- Pues tendré que decirles que tú fuiste el responsable – siseó con oscuridad en la voz, para luego soltar una carcajada – quita esa cara hurón, que jamás haría algo tan bajo. Copiaré el informe y listo.

Un haz de luz inundó la habitación y con un pequeño plop, un pergamino igual de pulcro apareció a su lado izquierdo, Hermione le pasó la copia a Malfoy y este lo tomó como si nada.

- Déjalo en el estante, ya viste de dónde lo saqué – le ordenó, introduciendo el original en su túnica.

- Pero es la copia – alegó confundido.

- ¿No me digas? – rodó los ojos exasperada – lo común sería llevarnos la copia, pero si lo que supongo es correcto ésta desaparecerá en unas horas. Por lo que es más seguro llevarse el original.

- ¿Seguro? Maldita sea Granger, ¿Qué no piensas que si estás en lo correcto, cuando la copia se desvanezcan, se alarmarán? – chilló colérico.

- Sí – dijo despreocupada - y nosotros estaremos en nuestros cuartos durmiendo, lejos de la sospecha. Y aunque sospechen de nosotros, nadie tiene pruebas. Los de la Orden no piensan que algún alumno entrará al despacho y el pergamino le llamará la atención y lo robará, subestiman a los jóvenes.

- Como digas, Granger – suspiró rendido, yendo a depositar la copia del pergamino – pero si nos descubren, diré que todo fue tu culpa.

- No me esperaba menos – sonrió con autosuficiencia, haciendo molestar a Draco.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta, la abrió unos centímetros y desde afuera sintió el traqueteo de unos tacones, pisadas fuertes, seguras y constantes; Mcgonagall. La castaña volvió a cerrar, con rapidez y delicadez, se volteó a ver a Malfoy, con el terror en el rostro, había mejorado con eso de las mentiras, pero junto a Malfoy no sabía qué decir para que sonara creíble.

Modulando le dijo al rubio que Mcgonagall ya venía, que encontrara un escondite, el muchacho dentro de su desesperación entró en lo primero que encontró, el pequeño y sencillo closet de túnicas de la profesora, iba a cerrar cuando vio que la castaña seguía frente a la puerta y apuntaba con su varita en dirección a la misma ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iba a hechizar a una docente? Esperaba que no.

- ¡Hey, psss! – la llamó con voz queda - ¿Qué haces?

- Pongo los hechizos – murmuró concentrada - ¿No querrás que se dé cuenta de que sus hechizos fueron burlados, no?

- No – sentenció – no quiero eso.

La varita de Hermione tembló al decir el último hechizo, pero no por ello salió mal, lo que la puso nerviosa, fue la silueta de la profesora que divisó por debajo de la puerta acercándose. Hermione se volteó y sin siquiera pensarlo, trotó y tomó la mano que Malfoy le tendía y tras ella la puerta del clóset se cerró justo a tiempo.

- ¡Que no pueda tener una cena apacible! – oyeron cómo se quejaba al entrar en el despacho.

Hermione que rogaba por no proferir ningún sonido, sintió como de pronto un frío envolvía su cuerpo, no uno incomodo, al contrario, era un frío que la calmaba, que la relajaba, era placentero. Una pequeña e inaudible exhalación de Malfoy de dio la increíble verdad de que aquel hielo que la tranquilizaba venía de él, su aliento fresco chocó de lleno con su pómulo y recién ahí fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban.

Levantó la mirada mientras sus oídos atentos seguían los alegatos de su profesora, dio de lleno con los claros ojos del Slytherin que en ese momento estaba más que nervioso. El calor del cuerpo de esa chiquilla le entibiaba de apoco las manos, aún tenía capturada la mano con la que la ayudó a entrar y la otra la tenía en su espalda, apegándola contra sí. Un olor a vainilla suave inundó por completo el pequeño cuchitril o eso es lo que él pensó ya que el olor lo mareaba pero no era una sensación desagradable.

Hermione alerta a Mcgonagall se inclinó hacia Malfoy al escucharla pasar muy cerca, su mejilla quedó a la altura de la barbilla de él, e inhaló con disimulo, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma a menta. Malfoy tragó espeso y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella, levantó aún su cara para verle la expresión, y encontró de todo, menos asco.

Se miraron a los ojos, esta vez ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera de esas puertas, con una sensación de incomodidad por lo cómodo que se encontraban en los brazos del otro fruncieron el ceño a la vez, e imperceptiblemente sonrieron por el gesto.

La profesora Mcgonagall buscaba algo con frenesí y cuando lo encontró, lo sacó de debajo del clóset con un movimiento algo brusco que por instinto hizo que Malfoy la apretara más entre sus brazos y ella se dejase llevar.

Hacia un minuto que Mcgonagall había salido del despacho, sin siquiera sospechar.

Seguían allí, mirándose, haciéndose creer que Mcgonagall seguía en la habitación, hurgando desesperada entre sus cosas, impidiéndoles salir. Hermione veía tan de cerca los ojos de Draco que podía jurar haberse aprendido cada motita que manchaba su perfecto gris azulado, sus narices rozaban, sus labios se entreabrían y cuando por fin rozaron la más mínima parte de sus labios, una corriente eléctrica los dejó de piedra, dejándose sentir, cerrando los ojos.

Malfoy se mareó y el gesto trajo consigo que apretara por inercia a la castaña aún más si es que era posible, no se movían de su sitio, aún ese mínimo trozo de labios estaban conectados, en un inocente roce que imploraba por pasar a otro grado. Les cosquilleaba ahí donde sus labios se juntaban.

Y Hermione se separó.

Salió del clóset ahogada, tomando aire como si le hubiera faltado durante horas, como si realmente ese sitio hubiera estado desprovisto del oxigeno necesario para vivir. Y se sintió volver al cuerpo, como si su yo interno hubiera estado flotando mientras estuvo ahí dentro y al salir, hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, dándole vida. Pero también un vacío se instaló en su pecho, un vacío que hacía querer que cada inhalación fuera la última.

Porque no sólo el corazón le dolía, sino también el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo, le había comenzado a arder, como si el material se hubiera calentado en un segundo, dañándola, advirtiéndola.

Cuando salió del despacho junto a Malfoy, ninguno de los dos habló, caminaron juntos a una distancia prudente y en cuanto sus caminos se debían separar, con un cordial asentimiento de cabeza siguieron su rumbo.

Hermione llegó a su habitación con el corazón andándole a un paso rítmico, como si cantara una melodía, una sensación agradable que la hizo quedarse profundamente dormida en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada.

Pero bien sabían ella y Malfoy, que tendrían que seguir soportándose, por el bien de sus intereses.

Por el bien de la venganza.

* * *

_Espero que les haya sido interesante._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica que poco a poco, se convierte en Ninja._


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡**Hola**!**_

_Pueden matarme, lo sé, soy una malvada, una mujer vil y siniestra que no se merece ni un pío de su parte, pero por favor, no me castiguen con el látigo de la indiferencia. Soy sensible, de acuerdo, eso ni yo me lo creo, pero hagamos que sí._

_Después de tanto, pude volver con este capítulo que a muchos les parecerá algo rápido, tiene mucha información, pero poco movimiento, así que les recomiendo leer con atención, sino, se pierden, de todas formas, siempre soy ojos para sus dudas._

_Quiero agradecer de corazón, a aquellas personas que han estado en contacto a pesar de que no he actualizado, Re, Mai, Bam, los adoro, son mi familia cibernética._

_Por cierto, aquellos que leyeron **V**idas **P**aralelas, les recomiendo que chequeen las actualizaciones en estos días, los puedo sorprender._

_**Agradecimientos a**: Todos quienes comentaron, no sé si respondí sus Reviews, la verdad estoy algo confundida con eso. Pero aquí les dejo mis GRACIAS públicas._

_Ahora, dejando de molestar, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

¿Cómo explicar, el momento exacto cuando el esfuerzo se convierte en ira? ¿Cómo descifrar entre una cara da cansancio, agotamiento, con una de frustración? ¿Es el punto culmine el momento en que nos damos cuenta de ello? ¿O pasa mucho antes?

Draco creía con fervor, que la diferencia en la muerte de alguien recaía en lo que pensaba ésta antes de morir. Sopesaba las oportunidades que tenía para hechizar a aquella menuda estudiante de séptimo año, sopesaba con monumental entusiasmo la oportunidad de hacerlo parecer un "accidente", la veía moverse con magistrales giros, piruetas y demás calificativos para la danza bastante coordinada que se mostraba frente a él.

- ¡Concentración, señor Malfoy! – le gritaba por enésima vez su entrenador.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Ladró para sus adentros.

Pero no era para menos, nunca antes la frase "_Patearle el trasero_" le había sonado tan tangible. Podría ser por el hecho de que el sudor hacia que se le resbalara la varita, o el hecho de que la constante mirada de enojo del gruñón entrenador le desconcentrase, o la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con la imagen frente a él, en cualquier caso, una de aquellas opciones, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Granger lo miraba con una expresión completamente vacía y eso lo desconcertaba, había dejado de temerle a esa mirada ya hace algunos meses, pero la inexpresividad de una mujer que antes era demasiado carismática le helaba la sangre más que pronunciar el nombre de su difunto Lord.

Allí estaba ella, con sus Jeans desgastados, con el pelo enmarañado, con superficiales cortes debajo de su ojo derecho y en el labio inferior, cortesía por supuesto del rubio, en una polvorienta camiseta blanca que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto, esa misma que George le había obsequiado.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, sin perder el color, pero dejando de tener ese brillo tan intenso que los caracterizaban antes. Sus labios color rosa, ahora eran de un intenso rojo, por la retomada manía de mordérselos ya no por leer un libro, más bien por leer noticias en las cartas del gemelo.

Draco entendía, que la única razón por la que con ella compartía, era por un bien mayor. Los dos lo sabían.

- _Sectumsempra_ – gritó el rubio con todo su aliento.

- _Crucio_ – ella respondió.

Ataques asesinos por las dos partes, una chica de diecinueve que maneja el arte de la tortura, uno de dieciocho que perfeccionó los cortes para convertirlo en uno solo, una combinación voraz que a ningún profesor le agradaba pero que tenían que soportar.

El hechizo de Hermione terminó por suerte para Malfoy estrellándose en la mesa más alejada, dejando de ella ni siquiera el polvo de su existencia, la mesa nunca sería recordada. El hechizo de Malfoy dejó una línea diagonal a mitad del pizarrón, una profunda línea por la que un tétrico humo negro salía a desvanecerse con el aire. Suerte para ambos.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el entrenador – Basta de intentar matarse el uno al otro, deben cooperar.

- Es difícil – contestó el rubio con sinceridad, viendo a Granger admirar aquella grieta humeante - ¿Impresionada Granger?

- Ha decir verdad, sí – lo miró con indiferencia - ¿Me pregunto cuánta magia requeriste para hacerlo?

- Se requiere de una mente hábil y de esfuerzo, lo admito – sonrió complacido – lo perfeccioné.

- ¿Perfección? – ladeó la cabeza con una actitud muy parecida a Bellatrix - ¿Qué es, mas sino que el tope de algo con limites?

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, señorita Granger? – intervino por fin el entrenador.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la palabra "señorita" ser dirigida a ella, no es que no lo fuera, mas no lo parecía. No dijo algo por respeto, por el respeto que se suponía debía poseer para con sus mayores y maestros. Le dio una escueta sonrisa y prosiguió.

- A esto – se puso en guardia – _Expelliarmus_.

Draco estaba listo para una reacción así, esa sonrisa no podía significar menos que un ataque sorpresa o algún comentario mordaz, y para los dos, él prefería usar su varita, se alistó y un hechizo no verbal salió disparado, a medio camino, tal estela se desvaneció, haciendo que el potente conjuro le diera de lleno en el pecho, solo haciéndolo tambalear.

- La respuesta a mi pregunta ha sido contestada – susurró la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida – Usas demasiada magia, para lograr aquello que llamas perfección – abrió la puerta y se giró levemente para que vieran su perfil – Por cierto entrenador, eso de querer matarnos, no es cierto.

- ¿Cómo? – indagó el viejo, saliendo del estupor.

- Si quisiéramos matarnos mutuamente, uno ya habría muerto – y salió.

Esa fue la primera vez en el día, que Draco estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Sabía y comprendía, lo que lo irritaba en demasía, que la manera de actuar de la sabelotodo era específica, ella no abría la boca para nada más que lo necesario. Y si su hechizo requirió de tanta magia como para que ella no utilizara ni siquiera el 5% de la suya en ese Expelliarmus, entonces estaba en problemas.

- ¿En qué estoy fallando entrenador? – preguntó queriendo continuar con la práctica.

- Vete, báñate y duerme una siesta, a veces las mejores respuestas se las da uno mismo –

- No – exigió – No le pido que me entrene ahora, le pido que hablemos de teoría.

- ¿Estás tratando de igualar a Granger? – inquirió con algo de agresividad.

- Usted no lo escuchó de mí, pero estoy tratando de no estorbarle – confesó, y en el momento las tripas se le revolvieron.

Tim Robb, nombre del viejo gruñón, lo inspeccionó en busca de una grieta por la cuál encontrar la horripilante mentira que salía de los labios del rubio: nada, eso fue lo que encontró. En todos sus años de entrenador, nunca le había tocado lidiar con dos infantes dispuestos a despellejarse por acallar al otro, nunca había tenido que llegar a su habitación y tomar medicación mágica para el insistente dolor de cabeza, nunca antes, había dejado de dormir.

Tim era de aquellos veteranos de las guerras que de seguro Ojoloco amaría con su ojo giratorio si estuviera con vida, era de aquellos que pensaban que si tenías fuerza para replicar cansancio entonces no estabas lo suficientemente cansado. Llevaban meses de entrenamiento y aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la actitud de los dos, tan fríos como el hielo, tan cortantes como espadas hechas por Hanzo, tan exactos como la muerte que algún día siempre llega.

No negaría nunca que aquellos dos eran los más hábiles pupilos que pudo obtener gracias a Minerva, sagaces, rápidos, obedientes dentro de lo aceptables, letales y temerarios. Y lo mejor, mantenían la meta de su entrenamiento en mente las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, lo que los hacía concentrarse. Muchas veces el viejo se preguntó si en sus habitaciones poseían una foto de sus víctimas a las cuales tirarles dardos; nunca lo sabría.

Pero reconocía un caso perdido cuando lo veía, y en esta ocasión, no lo podía ver. Diferenciaba el halo negro que rodeaba a cada muchacho mientras andaban por la escuela con sus mochilas a cuestas, con vendajes en las manos, piernas y brazos, con curitas en la cara y ojos hinchados, pero por alguna razón, aquel halo oscuro desaparecía cuando se cruzaban, por segundos, milisegundos, cuando sus auras se conectaban, un color blanco los envolvía, para luego tornarse negro al alejarse.

- La teoría eres tú – respondió luego de la inspección.

- ¿Eh, qué se supone significa eso? – dijo confuso.

- Poder y eficacia, o tienes una o la otra – lo miró con cansancio - ¿Qué prefiere, señor Malfoy?

- El poder, es eficaz – rebatió.

- Sí, y por lo visto, la señorita Granger pudo haberlo estampado en la pared, con su eficaz poder –

El rubio frunció el ceño, sí, sí, entendía el punto. Si su hechizo hubiera sido tan eficazmente poderoso, el Expelliarmus de la castaña no lo hubiera ni tocado.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso debía dejar de pensar tanto? ¿O debía pensar más? Todo esto lo confundía. Suspiró con resignación, decidido a permitirse tomar una siesta por el resto de sábado que quedaba, que no era poco. Se despidió de Tim con cortesía y salió de allí, a un lugar exacto, donde sabía que la encontraría.

El entrenador limpió todo con dos movimientos de varita, aún se estaba acostumbrando a usarla para todo, por la rapidez. No era desconocido para nadie que el viejo llevaba más de veinte años en el mundo Muggle haciéndose cargo de una escuela de artes orientales donde enseñaba desde el crudo arte del Zumo, hasta el exquisito arte de los abanicos, el mayor dojo mixto establecido en un lugar recóndito en lo profundo de Bolivia y Venezuela, en puntos clave de riesgo social.

Salió de la hechizada y escurridiza sala de entrenamiento que era diferente en cada ocasión listo para dirigirse al despacho de Minerva, la ilustre directora.

- Pasa – le invitó cuando tocó a su puerta – Oh Tim, eres tú.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – tomó asiento.

- No, no – agitó la mano – no me malentiendas, ha sido un mes agitado, sobre todo con el señor Longbottom.

- Deberías permitirle que entrene con los Malfoy y Granger – sonrió – o te llenarás de cartas de reclamo de la abuela.

Tim miró la ruma de cartas todas enviadas por la abuela del muchacho, algunos pedacitos de pergaminos anunciaban que eran vociferadores, rió encantado, se entretenía leyendo a la señora.

- Sabes que no puedo – suspiró la mujer – si lo dejase entrar, le seguirían Brown, Lovegood, Finnigan, Thomas, Nott, Parkinson, y ni siquiera es el 1% de la gente que reclamaría.

- No me molestaría enseñarles a todos –

- Lo sé Tim, por eso te contraté, entiende el valor del legado – sonrió con tristeza – pero así como el Kung Fu que practicas para defensa personal, puede tornarse en un arma mortal.

- En las artes milenarias, siempre hay dos lados –

- Lo se, por eso lo digo –

- Entiendo – se encogió de hombros – pero entonces ¿Por qué dejas que le enseñe a esos dos?

- Siento, en lo más profundo de mí ser, que es lo mejor – miró a Dumbledore, que dormía, o se hacía el dormido - ¿Cómo va el progreso?

- Granger en innata, debe ser porque es Muggle, tiene el concepto claro y sabe sus límites, tiene movimientos delicados y certeros, domina el abanico a la perfección y la espada samurai con elegancia – sonrió complacido – No le gusta el Karate, está renuente pero aprende rápido para su malestar, el Aikido no es problema, es…increíble. En lo que respecta a la varita, no es necesario decirte más.

- Sí, lo comprendo, es hábil, como con los abanicos – se entristeció - ¿Y el señor Malfoy?

- El Karate en su fuerte, me ha vencido en incontables ocasiones y eso que llevo años en el oficio – crispó la expresión – no ha querido aprender el abanico así que mientras Granger practica, él se dedica a manejar la espada de madera, no he querido pasarle una real, menos una como la de Granger. Respecto a la varita, lo conoces Minerva, es como el viento, impetuoso, incontrolable.

- ¿Por qué no una real? –

- Pesa más de lo que imaginas, haz tomado la herencia que obtuve –

- Esa espada vieja – remilgó – sí, pesa.

- Viejos seremos nosotros – rió – pero es increíble que a la primera oportunidad Granger la tomó sin esfuerzo, como si levantara una varita.

- Sí, es innata, lo sé – se quejó ella, pasándose desesperadamente una mano por el pelo, desarreglándoselo.

- No entiendo para qué quieres que te diga sus progresos si cada vez que te enojas más –

- Lo lamento, es duro ver a la muchacha que creí sería un ejemplo destruirse entre hierro y hielo –

- Esa filosofía es netamente filosofía, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de ser aquel ejemplo del que hablas – apuntó – no está todo perdido Minerva, no.

- Me recuerdas tanto a alguien; misterioso y cuidadoso – levantó una ceja.

El retrato del antiguo director dio un ronquido bastante escandaloso, Tim rió con muchas ganas mientras Minerva se debatía entre a quién le lanzaba su tacita de té. Sabía que Dumbledore no estaba dormido.

**&.**

Caminaba con total normalidad a ése lugar que de normal sí que no tenía nada, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin pensar mucho en el día que seguía quiso tararear una canción que reprimió por el orgullo de tener la sangre que tenía. Algunos alumnos lo vieron pasar, a pesar de lo extraño de ver a otro alumno con la cara algo hinchada y las ropas polvorientas, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Y que lo hicieran.

Dobló otra esquina y a medio del pasillo divisó aquella puerta, esa que tantas veces abrió con anterioridad para leer las cartas que Weasley le mandaba a ella sobre los avances en la búsqueda de Bellatrix y su querido padre.

Allí la encontró, donde supo que estaría, la miraba limpiarse con delicadeza aquella herida que no supo cuándo le causó, con un paño húmedo sacaba la sangre que seguía brotando de su costado. Estaba solo con su brasier puesto, la camiseta blanca que debía haber llevado esta estancando el lavabo más cercano, dejando una posa de sangre, algunas burbujas indicaban que estaban limpiándose por medio de magia.

Draco caminó hasta ella y le quitó el paño de las manos, sin siquiera mirar la cara de enfado de la chica comenzó con la tarea de curarla, la herida estaba en un lado poco accesible, así que Granger lo único que obtenía era esparcir la sangre por el mismo lugar.

- Sólo estás contaminando la herida – le dijo aún sin mirarla – si me permitieras llevarte a la enf…

- No – le atajó cerrando los ojos por el agudo dolor.

- Terca -.

- Bruto -.

No contestó, pero quiso hacerlo. En cinco minutos la herida estaba parchada con la ayuda del improvisado botín que la castaña robaba de la enfermería en casos de emergencias como éstas. Mientras guardaba los implementos, gasa, alcohol, cinta adhesiva y demás, Granger sacaba su camiseta y la secaba con un sencillo hechizo, ponérsela fue lo doloroso.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció él, en un arranque de caballerosidad.

- Ya he tenido suficiente humillación por hoy – dijo ella, metiendo la cabeza y disimulando el dolor.

- No sabía que la ayuda fuera humillación – ironizó a continuación – Ah, se me olvidaba, soy un Malfoy, eso es suficiente.

- No te hagas la víctima Malfoy – lo miró con desgana – me refiero a haberme visto semidesnuda. Soy más siniestra, pero no menos mujer.

Draco le dio el crédito, él estaba acostumbrado a ver más piel de la necesaria que no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica, se volteó dispuesto a salir, cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

- Gracias – dijo con suavidad.

- De nada – se encogió de hombros – te lo debo – cerró los ojos con desagrado – haz hecho más por mí, que yo por ti.

- Ya te dije, tu padre sólo viene en el paquete – se dirigió a la salida, Draco tras ella – además es a George al que le debes, él nos da la información que necesitamos.

- Pero no hay razón para que la compartas conmigo – salieron del baño solitario de una Martly la llorona que no visitaba el lugar.

- Por cierto, la eficacia es mejor que el poder – acotó como si hubiese escuchado la conversación con el viejo Tim – La próxima vez, visualiza el daño y ataca, no ataques para ver el daño.

Malfoy quiso agradecer, pero Granger estaba de pie, petrificada, estática, con los puños apretados en un claro gesto de furia y disconformidad, adelante, una extraña revuelta se llevaba a cabo, Malfoy apenas podía ver por el obstáculo que significaba el cuerpo del guardabosques Hagrid, pero en unos segundos y contra todo pronostico, el menudo cuerpo de la lengua más acida del mundo mágico hizo aparición con sus gafas un poco dobladas.

- Señorita Granger, mi chica – chilló con su desagradable voz, acercándose a los dos.

- Sé lo que piensas, y no, no puedes matarla – susurró Malfoy y como lo hubiera hecho en un pasado Harry o Ron, el rubio se interpuso levemente entre la sanguijuela y la castaña.

- Oh, ¿pero qué le ha pasado a su cara, señorita Granger? – sonrió con cinismo mientras la _vuelapluma_ tomaba su lugar - ¿Alguna trifurca?

- Rita – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, y más que una palabra, sonó a insulto.

**&.**

- No le hagas caso a ésa mujer, ella es una víbora – alegó Hagrid, ya harto del tema.

No podía negarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Ponerse una venda en los ojos? ¿Tapones en los oídos? No, era imposible. Sí, entendía ella mejor que ninguna persona que enfadarse con Rita era como darle una primicia, ella quería fastidiar y eso exactamente conseguía.

Y para aclararlo, no fue que mencionase su inusitada cercanía con el rubio, que mencionara la pronta visita del búlgaro Krum, que dijera que sus fuentes habían descubierto que la Orden se restauraba, no fue el hecho de preguntar la ausencia de Ginny en el año escolar, no fue por que alegara la poca decencia que estaba teniendo ella al no contestar sus preguntas, no fue por el odioso perfume que embotaba su poco raciocinio, no fueron sus pestañas aleteando para crear un huracán, no, no fue por eso.

- No debió nombrarlo – susurró Luna acariciando con ternura su espalda.

Pero no sintió la calidez de la rubia, lo veía todo negro.

¿Quién dijo que la ira nublaba la mente? ¿Quién dijo que el color rojo también representaba la ira? ¿Quién dijo que la venganza era dulce? ¿Quién dijo, quién demonios dijo, que la venganza no era buena? Según Hermione, las personas que dijeron esas barbaridades eran personas como Rita, gente queriendo ser escuchada, queriendo que su vida marcase una frase en los labios de los demás ¿Y lo lograron? ¡Oh, claro que sí!

Pero la castaña no sentía nada de aquellos dichos que la gente decía con tanta naturalidad. Tenía la mente clara, fresca, sin ninguna nube en su horizonte que la hiciera dudar. Veía las cosas más oscuras, no rojas, tal vez por tanto entrecerrar los ojos, o por la monumental cantidad de luz a la que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada. Tenía un saber salado en la boca, no sabía si era la sensación de ver a Rita, o por la sangre de su reciente herida en el labio. Y porqué no decirlo, la venganza le sentaba bien, no físicamente, pero sí anímicamente, era lo único que la obligaba a dar un paso tras otro: lo único, y eso era muy bueno.

Todos seguían examinándola como si de un momento a otro hubieran obtenido una maestría en Curaciones o en Enfermaría, el único que no le tomaba atención era el ya conocido carácter de Malfoy, que a pesar de su cercanía con Hermione a solas, era un patán con todas las letras cuando estaban los demás.

Hermione sonrió. Tétricamente, pero sonrió.

Era mejor aparentar, ya demasiadas preguntas le hacían. Debía aceptar, que en esos meses de duro entrenamiento, se había encariñado con el chico.

Sí, así tal cual, como si fuera un lindo perrito, nada más.

Malfoy estaba siendo más cortés, menos pedante y más accesible, podían pasar al menos una hora sin insultarse, hablándose con ironías pero sin adjetivos irrespetuosos y eso era mucho decir. Aceptaba que en parte Malfoy le ayudaba mucho.

Recordó cuando se dejaron de pelear por tonterías, fue un mes después de haberse escondido en aquel armario, cuando recibieron una carta que les dio el motivo más poderoso para aliarse, después de todo, aún eran niños.

"_Hermione:_

_Me reporto desde lo más profundo del abismo, como sabrás aquí las cosas son monótonas hasta más no poder, recuerdo bien que mi padre hablaba de unas armas llamadas pistolas para acabar con la vida ¿Son efectivas?_

_En fin, como dije en las cartas anteriores, la Orden miente como Snape, Bellatrix ha estado en tu casa más de lo esperado, nunca se queda por más de diez minutos, la vi de lejos, me fue imposible acercarme, por ahora._

_Con respecto al hurón padre, no, ni pistas de la muñeca Barbie, su reluciente pelo no ha salido a tomar sol, creo que tiene miedo, o en el peor de los casos, planea algo. Dile a Malfoy que lo atraparemos y pregúntale si me deja cortarle el cabello, ¿Sí?_

_Y ahora viene lo mejor, como saber siempre te doy un detalle semanal, esto pasó en los primeros días, lo interesante, lo encontré ayer, en tu casa. De curioso entré, y no pienses mal, con protecciones debidas y no fui solo, Lee es un buen guardaespaldas, hallé una bella carta que te adjunto en la segunda hoja, te sorprenderás._

_Espero el actuar, sé que después de que lo leas, querrás iniciar actividad._

_George W._

_PD: La Orden no tiene idea del papel, es tú decisión decirles."_

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar remilgar de nuevo a su amigo Hagrid, se levantó de su asiento y dejó que los enormes brazos del semi-gigante la envolvieran en un reconfortante mimo, era uno de los pocos con los que no podía ser cruel, él y Neville eran harina de otro costal. A pesar de que todos sufrían por igual, ella se reflejaba en ellos.

Malfoy dio un bostezo enorme, dejando a todos los presenten con las ganas de soltar una carcajada, Pansy le golpeó en el brazo por su falta de educación y el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros, Theo, ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta.

Estaban en la sala de profesores, discutiendo qué hacer con la repentina intromisión de Rita a Hogwarts, empezando por el hecho de que no sabían cómo había logrado entrar, les preocupaba que la mujer tuviera contactos dentro, o mejores aliados fuera.

Minerva hablaba con brío, no se detenía a escuchar ninguna acotación, era ella la que mandaba en las paredes del establecimiento y nadie se atrevía a desaprobar su autoridad. Decidieron que el bombardeo de preguntas que se habían realizado penosamente hace una hora, momento en el que Hermione, no dijo nada, hasta que lo nombró.

"- _Dígame, señorita Granger – apostilló Rita al ver que no obtenía ni un pío de su boca - ¿Qué hará ahora que el señor Ronald Weasley no está, se conseguirá otro novio?"_

Volver a recordarlo solo hizo que apretara con demasiada fuerza uno de los dedos de Hagrid, a la vez que el anillo que adornaba en su dedo comenzaba a pesarle.

La mirada de Malfoy cayó en la suya y como si fuera un calmante fuertísimo, la relajó. Ver los grises ojos de Draco, le recordaba a Lucius, ver a Lucius, le recordada a Bellatrix y eso, la hacia sentirse mejor.

"_Granger:_

_Decidir volver a la escuela no se si fue un acto de locura o sanidad, estarás de acuerdo que soy la menos elegible para juzgar eso. De todos modos, estés dónde estés, tu sucio olor no podrá ocultarse._

_Nos veremos pronto, aquel día que en tu pasado sería tan importante._

_Cariños,_

_B."_

¿Sabía cuál era el bendito día? No.

Le había dado una copia de la carta a la Orden, dándoles a entender que desde ese momento en más no podían ocultarle información, no daba mucho resultado, pero se habían puesto en serio en el cuidado de sus desmemoriados padres, por lo menos tenía eso.

Ahí había sido que comenzó el entrenamiento, ya meses después, ahora, es que se daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, ya saldría de la escuela.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Le había preguntado un día Draco, cuando olvidaban en mutuo odio.

_A buscar_, le respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

Minerva estaba resuelta, lamentablemente para todos debían mantenerla por lo menos hasta la noche en el castillo, para averiguar cómo demonios había logrado entrar. Hermione bufó, salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, muy seguida de Nott.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le rugió luego de unos minutos.

- Quiero que me digas cómo hacer que mis hechizos tengan mejor puntería – dijo él con simpleza, muy de manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Oh, por favor, no me digas ahora que ignoras el hecho de que el famoso E.D. ha estado haciendo de las suyas – se burló, recibiendo una mirada mordaz – Ey, no me mires con esos ojos, soy así de la cuna.

- Y yo que estaba a punto de preguntarte si la estupidez era hereditaria – rodó los ojos.

- Ves, es lo que hay –

- Si te digo cómo hacer efectivos tus hechizos, ¿te largarás? – inquirió intentando deshacerse de él.

Theo sonrió. Y ella no pudo interpretar favorablemente la sonrisa.

**&.**

La hora de la cena era, sin duda alguna, su peor parte del día, todo el mundo hablando de lo feliz que habían pasado el sábado, de lo agradable que había sido pasear afuera, algunos comentadas despacio la vestimenta más extravagante que adquiría con el tiempo la reportera Rita, sí, aquella que con sus ínfulas de mírenme, se apoderaba de la entrada del Gran Comedor.

La invitaron a tomar asiento en todas las mesas, en lugares bien apartados de Hermione, que por supuesto ella no aceptó. Taconeaba de un lugar a otro con la irritable pluma tras ella, escribiendo conversaciones y tachando otras cosas, estaba fascinada, las dos.

Pero todo duró muy poco, la sopa de la castaña estaba a medio tomar cuando sintió el taconeo detenerse, justo en su espalda.

- ¿Señorita Granger? – carraspeó. Hermione la ignoró - ¿Señorita Granger?

Grillos.

No tenía paciencia, o la sacaban o la sacaba.

- ¿Señorita Granger, puede decirme qué piensa hacer después de graduarse? – preguntó notando las tensas miradas de todos.

- Vivir – ironizó Hermione ladeando a penas la cabeza.

- Veo que no ha perdido su sentido del humor, a los lectores les encanta eso – sonrió.

- Escucho –

- ¿Cómo? –

- La interpretación correcta es "Escucho que no ha perdido su sentido del humor" – apostilló con malicia – pero eso usted ya lo sabía, Rita. Es imposible ver lo que una dice.

- Adorable, como siempre – rió con amargura.

- Lo sé –

- Dígame ¿Es en serio que la señorita Weasley está, digámoslo, camino a ser un Longbottom? – bateó las pestañas, con supuesta inocencia.

Pero antes de que Neville reaccionase, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la cabeza de Rita estaba sumergida en lo que quedaba de sopa de la castaña, nadie movía un pelo, nadie decía algo, y la mayoría era porque no podía.

- Y eso Rita, querida – le siseó al oído – es lo que haré al salir de Hogwarts. Multiplicado por mil.

La risa de Draco rompió el hielo, venía entrando a la cena luego de una reparadora siesta, iba camino en su mundo a la sala de los maestros para hablar con su entrenador cuando captó la imagen, y sin querer, sin pensarlo, había comenzado a reír.

Muchos lo acompañaron, Minerva también, se permitió reír lo necesario y luego se serenó para acercarse a ver el estado de la reportera. Le sangraba la nariz y sus gafas estaban rotas, algo atontada, no quitaba los ojos de Hermione que mecía su mano izquierda, le dolía por la fuerza repentina que ejerció.

Y todo pasó tan rápido, que Hermione se impresionó.

La cara de Minerva se congeló en un rictus de desaprobación, la varita de Rita fue a dar al final del salón, la mano extendida de Draco se interponía en la escena, firme, decidida.

- Excelente – dijo la castaña, sorprendiéndose – Aprendes rápido. Eficacia es mejor que poder.

- Gracias – dijo él, yendo a su mesa y sentándose como si nada.

Luego de unos minutos, Rita fue desalojada del lugar, a pesar de que no pudieron averiguar cómo entró, eso no era lo más importante, lo grave, era que se había atrevido a atacar a una estudiante, con provocación, pero se suponía que la adulta era ella.

Luna, desde su asiento, tarareaba una canción, la misma canción que Draco se prohibió tararear por su orgullo, mecía los pies en su asiento, mientras que con la mano, comía sus papas, pollo y demás. Según ella, era el día de comer sin tenedor.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, alguna acotación, vía lechuza o comentario._

_Aniia, la chica loca que aún no retoma el curso de camuflaje, es un fastidio._


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡**Hola**!**_

_He vuelto por fin con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, espero que no me odien mucho, la verdad es que se me hizo algo complicado el poder publicar, me encuentro sin internet, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, prometo no tardar tantos meses._

_**Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios, los aprecio en verdad.**_

_Ahora, a leer._

_Go._

* * *

- No hay más noticias, mi abuela intenta sacar más información, pero ya saben cómo es ella, le es bastante difícil ayudarnos desde su posición –

- Lo sabemos, no te aquejes – suspiró – tal vez sea mejor si le pedimos a aquellos dos algo de información.

- Lavender, sabes que no nos dirán nada –

- ¿Perderíamos algo con intentarlo? – Inquirió, todos guardaron silencio – Lo supuse. No podemos estar más alejados de lo que está sucediendo, es imposible que retrocedamos si lo único que sabemos es que algún día Lestrange se aparecerá frente a Hermione.

- Tiene razón – sonrió Luna – es todo lo que sabemos, si les preguntamos y no nos dicen la verdad, quedaremos donde estamos, no arriesgamos nada.

- Arriesgamos a que Granger nos descuartice – acotó Theodore.

- Tal vez debamos dejar que vayas tú – dijo Pansy, quien miraba por la ventana a ninguna parte en particular.

Las personas en la habitación, miraron a la pelinegra con bastante curiosidad, Theodore no despegó sus ojos de la interesante mesa que tenía frente a él, ignoró olímpicamente la intrigante mirada de Lavender, suspiró sonoramente para desviar el tema de conversación.

- Yo iré – dijo haciendo que dejaran de mirar al castaño y lo observaran.

- No – atajó Dean – tú y ella, no, no.

- No dejará que nadie más se le acerque, Luna y yo somos los únicos con el suficiente acceso a Hermione – rebatió un poco asustado – además, desde aquella pelea con Rita, Malfoy parece una especie de sombra, si Hermione no quiere que nos acerquemos, el hurón se encargará de que así sea.

- Lo dices como si fuera un perro – alegó Pansy de brazos cruzados, dándole una mortífera mirada.

- ¿Acaso no lo es? – Indagó con curiosidad - ¿No te parece extraño, que dos personas que aún se odian a morir, estén, entre comillas, unidos?

- No – siseó ella acercándose peligrosamente – me parece un acto inteligente, unirte a la persona que comparte tu venganza es inteligente.

Neville cerró los ojos ante el aspecto de la pelinegra, a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían con la misma chispa desafiante de siempre, Neville podía notar el gran cambio en sus gestos y manías.

Pansy había cambiado en el transcurso de unas semanas, lo que había sufrido Hermione en veinticuatro horas, estaba más delgada que antes, su figura antes armoniosa ahora se veía afectada por la visión algo desagradable de sus huesos, aquellos que antes solo se marcaban dando un aspecto coqueto a la muchacha se mostraban pronunciados bajo una piel opaca y reseca.

Lavender la observó con disimulo, a pesar que este año iba ella misma por el colegio con su perfil tan bajo que nadie la acordaba, no negaría que a veces, su naturaleza, le jugaba malas pasadas y comenzaba a criticar a la gente; como ahora.

Notaba con impresión marcas de uñas en el cuello de Parkinson, rasguños que de no ser tan escalofriantes podían pasar por los de un gato. Unas horribles marcas negras adornaban bajo sus ojos, su cabello era atado la mayoría de las veces con una cinta al azar, desordenado y sin brillo.

Lavender no pudo precisar hace cuánto tiempo la pelinegra no tomaba un baño.

- Mantiene a salvo a Granger, sólo porque si permanece a su lado, encontrará a Lucius –

- De acuerdo – dijo Neville rindiéndose, la pelinegra tenía razón.

Con mucha preocupación, Lavender omitió todo comentario acerca de la muchacha, sabía que se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, que algo en ella había cambiado y nadie sabía qué era. Suspiró con cansancio, el año escolar llegaba a su fin con tortuosa lentitud.

- Neville – llamó Luna – es mejor si vas a ver a Hermione luego de clases.

- No sabemos dónde está luego de eso, siempre desaparece –

- Nosotros sabemos – dijeron Neville y Luna al mismo tiempo – es predecible a decir verdad – continuó Luna – siempre va sola, así que podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Todos asintieron.

**&.**

Hermione se encontraba una vez más en un estado de letargo absoluto, sentada en el frío baño de Myrtle La Llorona tenía sus ojos fijos en la parpadeante luz del techo, no pensaba en nada a decir verdad, menos sentía algo.

Uno de los lavamanos del baño estaba roto, goteaba su agua hasta empapar el cerámico piso, Hermione estaba cubierta de agua, su ropa absorbía lentamente la humedad, sin ella notarlo, sin percatarse, sin querer hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió con sigiles, del exterior el cuerpo de un hombre hacía su gran entrada, no tan pulcro como antes pero no desordenado como para parecer loco.

- Te estuve buscando – dijo él, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance.

- Ya me encontraste – susurró.

- Sí – inquirió tendiéndole una mano.

- No deseo levantarme –

- Deberás hacerlo –

- Me niego –

- No seas cabezota – bramó – acabo de ver una de las lechuzas del gemelo posarse en tu ventana, corrí desde el jardín hasta acá. Debemos saber qué dice.

Hermione sacó su opaca mirada de la brillante luz, observó a Draco entre muchos puntitos de colores, adaptándose al ambiente, le molestaba la vista al haber pasado mucho tiempo prendada a un objeto luminoso.

Intentó tomar su mano, pero su miraba era turbada por los puntos, se quejó en voz baja e intentó levantarse por sí sola. Un fuerte agarre en su codo la hizo levantarse bruscamente, chocó de lleno con el pecho de Draco, se afirmó a él desorientada, intentando enfocarlo.

- Compórtate – siseó en su mejilla.

El camino a la habitación de Hermione fue silencioso, aunque no incomodo, estaba acostumbrada a pasar más tiempo del necesario con el rubio, así que era algo casi normal.

Llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda escupió la contraseña y entró seguida de Malfoy.

La visión de ellos dos estando junto no sorprendió a nadie al interior, pero la incomodidad y furia empezó a gobernar en cada uno de los habitantes de la Sala Común.

- No deberías traer tales visitas – siseó una chica desconocida para la castaña.

- No debería – dijo la castaña con monotonía – pero lo hago.

Hermione subió las escaleras, muy seguida de Draco, no quería que la trampa para chicos se activara, ya que al parecer a la castaña se le había olvidado el hecho. Entraron a su habitación, allí, la lechuza golpeteaba con insistencia la ventana, rogando por que la dejaran entrar.

Se acercó a la ventana y le permitió entrar, desató el mensaje de George de su pequeña patita y le dio algo de beber, el ave levantó el vuelto prontamente, perdiéndose en el cielo.

- ¿Qué dice? – apresuró Draco, sabiendo que ella aún no abría la carta.

- Tendrás que esperar –

La castaña entró al baño que compartía con sus compañeras, se desvistió con parsimonia mientras el agua de la ducha le daba en la espalda, con rapidez sacó el sudor y el agua sucia del piso de su cuerpo, su ropa estancó la bañera, llenando de burbujas el fondo por el suave champú, haciendo que se embriagara con el dulce olor.

Salió del baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, por la mirada de la chica, pudo dilucidar que había olvidado que él estaba ahí. La miró desde las sombras, sin ningún interés aparente.

El brillo del anillo en su dedo llamó la atención de Draco, vio la delicadeza que poseía, por no decir demasiado sencillo. Vio como el anillo era dejado en la cómoda, mientras ella se arreglaba.

Vio como la toalla caía al suelo, como su cabello cubría su espalda, como limpiaba el agua de su piel, la vio vestirse en completa calma, la vio tomar el pergamino entre sus manos y leer apresuradamente, luego, el volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué dice? –

- Lestrange ha vuelto a rondar mi casa – suspiró ella, volviendo a la realidad - ¿Estabas aquí? – preguntó inquieta.

- Sí – siseó él.

- Pensé que esperarías afuera, ya que entré a bañarme –

- No me apeteció –

- ¿Viste?

- No – mintió.

- Bien -

- ¿Qué más dice? –

- Déjame ver – sus ojos viajando con velocidad entre las palabras – La Orden prepara todo para cuando salgamos de esta prisión, cuartos, el ingreso a la escuela de Aurores, entrenamientos, la búsqueda…

- ¡Un momento! – siseó el rubio - ¡¿Cómo es eso de la Escuela?

- La de Aurores –

- El anciano dijo que entraríamos a penas salir –

- ¿Y le creíste? – preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

Draco siseó por lo bajo, ¡Claro que le había creído! Y al parecer había sido lo suficientemente estúpido, ya que por la reacción de la castaña, esta no se la había tragado ni un poquito.

Le levantó sin ganas de su asiento, se acercó a Hermione y secó con su dedo índice una gota que resbalaba por su cuello, Hermione lo miró intrigado y lo vio salir de su habitación. Draco saboreó la gota de agua que había en su dedo, y como lo supuso, sabía dulce.

Hermione guardó la carta de George en una gaveta, junto a las otras que le había enviado, una porción de papel rasgado yacía aún en el sobre, lo sacó y leyó para sí.

Una parte de su mente le había dicho que no lo leyera frente a Malfoy, si algo venía escrito en el papel, era solo para ella, sino, vendría dentro del pergamino.

Con sus ojos sorprendidos, quemó el papel que tenía entintadas una sola y temerosa frase, algo larga, pero una sola.

- Nada puedo hacer ¿verdad? – se miró al espejo, deslizando nuevamente el anillo en su dedo anular.

Bajó las escaleras en completa calma, subió a la habitación de los muchachos sin hacer caso a las intrigantes miradas, se detuvo frente a una puerta sellada con magia, aquella puerta que ella misma se había encargado de dejar cerrada.

Un hábil movimiento de su varita y la puerta se abrió, hizo ingreso en silencio y como un ritual, se acostó en la cama de Ron, su olor impregnado en el lugar.

- Hermione – escuchó a su espalda, no quiso voltear.

- ¿Qué deseas, Nev? –

- Hace tiempo no me llamabas así - sonrió él, sentándose a sus pies.

- Me siento extrañamente adormecida hoy, hay muchas cosas de las que no me he dado cuenta – recitó.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – empezó la conversación.

- Como tu insistencia en estos últimos días en espiar nuestros entrenamientos, la emoción por el estúpido baile de fin de año, la graduación. La increíble paz que el mundo mágico siente, y su increíble idiotez al decir que Lestrange no se vengará – suspiró sentándose y mirándolo a los ojos – cosas como esas.

- Desde el principio supe que me descubrirían, no sé ocultar bien mi presencia, ni menos soy sigiloso como tú – sonrió tristemente – El estúpido baile es una mera formalidad de la graduación, la mayoría de los de último año ni asiste, la graduación es inminente, no hay de otra. Y con respecto al mundo mágico, pues son unos idiotas, sabes que Kings hace lo mejor para que tomen en serio la situación, pero Lestrange te ha amenazado sólo a ti, no a la comunidad, así que no les importa en lo más mínimo.

- Me preferirían muerta que estorbando –

- Sí – Neville tragó espeso y preguntó: - Hermione, qué te traes entre manos.

- Eso sonó como una afirmación – dijo ella - ¿En relación a qué?

- A todo –

- No te diré los planes a seguir Neville, no quiero que se involucren en esto más de lo que ya está – suspiró – como has dicho, Lestrange va sobre mí, no sobre ustedes.

- Supondré que entiendes que diciéndonos eso no impedirás que nos involucremos – Hermione sonrió – con relación a Malfoy…

- No Neville, por favor no – suplicó – solo hace dos días recibí un tipo de sermón de parte de Molly, no quiero otro.

- No entiendo, si recibes sermones, porqué la insistencia de seguir a su lado –

- No nos malinterpretes – suspiró – estamos juntos por conveniencia, nada más. Además, Malfoy es sólo algo que se atraviesa en tu sendero y te ves obligado a cargar.

- Deséchalo –

- No puedo –

- ¿O no quieres? –

Hermione miró a Neville, la seriedad en su rostro denotaba una preocupación genuina, suspiró por millonésima vez e intentó sonreír, sin mucho resultado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Neville?

- ¿Tienes algo con él? –

- No –

- ¿Tienen planeado asistir a la escuela de Aurores? -

- No puedo responder a eso –

- ¿Irás tras de Lestrange si la encuentras?

- Por supuesto que sí –

- ¿Nos dejarás acompañarte? –

- Por supuesto que no –

- ¿Llevarás a Malfoy contigo?

- Por supuesto que sí –

- ¿Y quieres que pensemos que no hay nada entre ustedes? – Siseó – creo que eso que tienen te está causando demasiados problemas Hermione, la gente habla, susurra y molesta.

- ¿Te molesta a ti, o a mí? –

- ¿Cómo? -

- Al parecer te molesta a ti más que a mí –

- Tú pareces estar en otro mundo –

- Lo estoy, Neville –

- Simplemente no te entiendo –

- Neville, sólo necesitas saber que entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada, y creo que ése es exactamente el problema, nos utilizamos mutuamente, no hay sentimientos de por medio para ninguno de los dos. Somos desconocidos, tratando de encontrar un fin común, nada más. Además – dijo ella levantando su mando izquierda – mientras este anillo adorne mi dedo, ningún hombre entrará a mi vida, si es que eso te hace quedar más tranquilo.

- Algo –

**&.**

El tiempo pasó con demasiada prisa para ellos, el baile de graduación era esa noche, la graduación esa misma tarde.

Hermione estaba tirada sobre su cama, se había bañado y secado, pero antes de poder comenzar a vestir su uniforme, su cuerpo se había paralizado.

Yacía con la toalla puesta en el cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y queriendo dormir, pero el sueño no venía, ni mucho menos estaba cerca.

Luna entró en su habitación al ver que ella no bajaba, la encontró a medio arreglarse, a medio vivir, medio morir. Le sonrió con dulzura y la levantó de la cama, tarareó para ella una bella canción, mientras, con mucha paciencia, la vestía.

Hermione estaba semiconsciente de que alguien manipulaba sus extremidades con sumo cuidado, miró hacia abajo cuando su pierna fue levantada, la rubia cabellera de Luna fue lo primero que vio, luego, sus grandes y azules ojos.

Le sonrió con ternura mientras pasaba las calcetas colegiales por sus piernas, todo el proceso se realizó en silencio, todo.

Hermione se sentó frente a su espejo por petición de Luna, ella frotó una toalla en su pelo, para quitar el exceso de agua en él. Le pasó una peineta, intentando desenredar su cabello. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione tenía un sencillo pero hermoso peinado terminado.

- Luces bonita – sonrió Luna a través del espejo.

- Gracias – contestó – no me lo dicen muy a menudo.

- Pues deberían –

Bajaron, Hermione algo más animada, a fuera de la sala común, todos las esperaban, pulcramente arreglados.

La parafernalia era increíble, miles de personas rodeaban el césped, la graduación se haría a un lado de la tumba del Director Dumbledore, a pesar de que el anciano estaba bien cómodo en el cuadro de su despacho.

El proceso fue demasiado eterno a pesar de lo rápido que les había llegado ese momento, Hermione no miró a nadie en el público, tampoco lo hicieron Malfoy, Parkinson y Nott, eran los únicos con ningún familiar asistiendo.

La señora Weasley había asistido, tratando de llamar la atención de Hermione por bastante tiempo. Ella no le miró, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello, estaba graduándose sin Ron, sin Harry, sin Ginny. Se sentía sucia en cierto sentido, se sentía una traidora.

Cuando fue turno de pasar al frente y recibir su conmemoración, se dio cuenta de que todo era demasiado Muggle, miró a la profesora Mcgonagall con algo de agradecimiento, no había mucha magia alrededor, así estaba algo más tranquila, sin tantos fuegos artificiales que de seguro querían integrar.

Cuando recibió su diploma, el silencio cayó en el lugar, Hermione se dignó a mirar a la multitud, por mero aburrimiento. Los vio ahí, vacíos, celebrando un acontecimiento insignificante comparado con todo lo que se había perdido en el trayecto.

Draco frunció el ceño, todos miraban a Hermione con una actitud cuestionadora, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo, la miraban como algo nuevo pero diferente. Malfoy quiso avanzar de su puesta hasta ella, pero una cabellera negra se lo impidió.

- Por favor, vuelva a su puesto – inquirió Minerva, sin sonar severa.

- No, muchas gracias – dijo secamente pero sin sonar insolente – prefiero que me entregue mi diploma y salir de aquí.

La muchedumbre aumentó los susurros, sus compañeros las miraron extrañados. Ella se había adelantado por dos razones, la primera había sido para "proteger" de alguna forma, a Granger de las inquisidoras miradas, la segunda razón, y más importante, era porque definitivamente moriría de aburrimiento.

- Pansy Parkinson – dijo Minerva y le otorgó su diploma,

Con una reverencia exagerada y bastante insolente, Pansy agarró el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró fuera del lugar.

Una vez a resguardo del castillo, las dos se sentaron en una ventana cerca de las escaleras, observando el transcurrir de la ceremonia.

- Gracias, supongo – dijo Hermione.

- No hay de qué – soltó el aire – estaba asfixiándome ahí.

- Te comprendo –

- Por la forma en que me estás mirando, debo suponer que sabes lo que pasó conmigo ¿Cierto? – dijo la pelinegra, sin mirarla.

- Cierto –

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –

- George, me envió un comunicado, un pequeño extracto de una carta enviada a el Primer Ministro –

- Vaya – felicitó sin emoción – es bueno en su trabajo, obtener algo que era para el Primer Ministro, debe haber sido una odisea.

- La verdad no sé cómo lo consiguió – se encogió de hombros – sólo sé que lo hizo.

- Impresionante la verdad – suspiró - ¿Qué piensas ahora?

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Sobre lo que recibiste de George – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de crítica.

- Tú nunca opinaste sobre mi estado, no tengo porqué opinar sobre el tuyo –

- Ya veo –

- Pero hay algo que sí puedo decirte – le tomó una mano, sorprendiendo a Pansy – No te conozco, pero conozco el dolor que sientes ahora, para lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a sacarte de la incomodidad de una multitud.

Pansy sonrió mientras las lágrimas invadían su opaco rostro, Hermione la dejó sola unos momentos para luego volver y acompañarla hasta su sala común.

- Ve a buscar tus cosas para el fastidioso baile – le dijo – apoyando la espalda en la fría pared frente a la puerta de la sala de las serpientes – nos vestiremos para asistir.

- No iré –

- Sí, irás –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque si no vamos, Luna y Brown nos insistirán, en mejor rendirse ahora, que luego –

Pansy sopesó las opciones, a pesar de que no era amiga de aquellas dos, sabía que en su pequeña estadía en Grimmauld Place ella ahora la consideraban una más del "equipo", sonrió con verdadero fastidio, pero ingresó a su sala común para recoger sus implementos.

Hermione se quedó apoyada en la pared, esperando a que la pelinegra volviera cuando sintió una mirada en ella, abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, a medio entrar de su sala común.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él.

- Espero a Parkinson – dijo y añadió ante su rostro de confusión – nos arreglaremos para el baile.

- Pensé que no irías –

- Yo también –

- Estamos en la recta final, Granger – dijo acercándose.

- Sólo un poco más –

Draco llegó hasta ella, puso una mano en su cintura y presionó la palma, Hermione le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Recuerdas – la acusó con una mueca-sonrisa – no es la primera vez que estamos así de cerca.

- Lo sé – sonrió – en ese entonces, estaba desorientada.

Con un rápido movimiento, tenía a Draco frente a la pared, doblando su brazo derecho en la espalda.

- En este entonces, soy un poco más rápida –

- ¿Acaso temes que me acerque mucho? –

- Escúchame Draco, todo el colegio podrá pensar que entre los dos sucede algo, pero tú y yo sabemos que esta es una de las conversaciones más largas que hemos mantenido, así que por favor, no dejes que aquellos comentarios sardones se te metan en la cabeza y empieces a creer que son verdad. Yo no muero por acercarme a ti…-

- Eres despreciable, te comportas como una tranquila mujer mientras nadie mira, y dos segundos solos, sacan la verdad en ti – gimió, Hermione había tensado el agarre – pero comprendo, también he influencias aquellos comentarios sobre nuestra relación inventada.

- Correcto, recuerda eso sí, que te permito permanecer a mi lado solo porque me sirves, tu despreciable padre de seguro tratará de contactarse, así que eres un GPS en estos momentos para mí – lo soltó con una mirada fría.

- Si sonrieras más seguido…- comentó él al aire.

- No haría diferencia –

- Que no se te olvide Granger, estamos juntos en esto, aunque el desprecio se palpe entre nosotros –

- Ya quisiera que se me olvidara –

- Cuánto han cambiado las cosas entre ustedes ¿No? – dijo una voz, acercándose – Antes Malfoy parecía protegerte Granger, ahora, quieres descuartizarlo. Interesante.

- No es nada de tu incumbencia, Nott – siseó Draco.

Nott se encogió de hombros y entró en su sala común.

- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Granger – dijo él, con las manos en los bolsillos – te has vuelto agresiva, antes podíamos permanecer juntos en un lugar.

- No hay necesidad Malfoy de ser amables, ya lo dije, te veo como un objeto a usar – indicó sin interés – mientras menos contacto tengamos, más fácil será deshacerme de ti si me estorbas.

- ¿Qué, acaso temes enamorarte de mí? –

Hermione frunció el ceño con disgusto, la razón por la que estaba distante con el rubio era la misma por la que se alejaba de todos, cuando el momento llegara, ella lucharía y era mejor saber que no dejaba nada de valor a atrás, pero la razón por la cual lo incluía precisamente a él dentro del concepto, eso sí que no lo entendía. Había pasado nueve meses de convivencia con él, aprendió a tolerarlo, a comprenderlo en cierta medida, a escucharlo a la fuerza, pero no supo cuándo comenzó a ver a Draco como parte del inmobiliario.

- Solo bromeaba – lo escuchó decir, mientras entraba a su sala común.

La fiesta había comenzado hace mucho, pero ni Hermione ni Pansy estaban muy interesadas, en el proceso de preparación para bajar al salón, se les había unido Luna, Lavender, Parvati y otras chicas más.

_Cuando la pelinegra se había desvestido, el horror fue completo, las marcas desgarradoras en la porcelánica piel de la muchacha las habían dejado impactadas. Con una tranquilidad enorme, Pansy había contado la razón de tales marcas, razones que Hermione sabía por la carta de George._

_- No pongan esas caras – sonrió tétricamente – la historia de lo que me pasó realmente es escalofriante._

_- Parkinson – retó Hermione, poniéndose la ropa interior._

_- No es escalofriante al decir verdad – corrigió – no si no la viviste._

_- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Luna con sus ojos puestos en los de Pansy._

_- Ya saben que mi madre se entregó por sí misma – suspiró ha estado en custodia desde entonces. Hace unas semanas aprensaron a mi padre tratando de entrar al colegio – las chicas ahogaron un grito – antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban, pidió ver a mi madre, pensaron que sería buena idea, pero él sólo quiso verla para intentar asesinarla._

_Cuando me enteré, fui a verla y estaba completamente aterrada, el cuarto donde la vigilaban estaba destrozado, no quería comer, hablar, dormir. Con el pasar de los días, se puso agresiva, me tiraba lo que tuviera a su alcanza, en una ocasión alcanzó mi cuello – se tocó las marcas de uñas que aún se notaban – la semana pasada ella murió._

_- Lo lamento tanto – Susan se sonó la nariz._

_- Yo también – dijo la pelinegra, deslizando el vestido en su cuerpo – aunque lo lamentaría más si no me hubiera arrojado por las escaleras de un tercer piso antes de suicidarse._

Las demás chicas no insistieron en que compartieran, para ellas no había mucho que celebrar, pero de vez en vez, accedían en bailar una o dos canciones, para que sus piernas no se durmieran.

El salón estaba repleto, el sol estaba por esconderse en el horizonte, la habitación lucía oscura, siento iluminada por unas cuantas velas y bolas brillantes que viajaban de allí para allá.

- Bailamos – dijo Theo de pronto a su espalda.

- Estoy…-

- Es imposible que estés cansada, sí aburrida, pero no cansada – sonrió.

Pansy le sonrió cuando Draco la fue a sacar a bailar, se encogieron de hombros y se dejaron arrastrar al centro de la gran multitud, cada una con su pareja. Una melodía rítmica estaba sonando, como pudo, intentó encontrar el ritmo, Nott se reía de ella cada diez segundos, luego tomó sus manos y comenzó a guiarla.

- Aprendes rápido – gritó él entre la multitud.

- Nunca fui muy buena para esto –

De pronto, él la hizo girar y otro par de brazos la atraparon, subió la vista mientras el otro cuerpo seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, instándola a seguir el ritmo.

- Mentirosa – le dijo él.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pudo decir, él se veía increíblemente guapo.

- En el baile de cuarto año, te movías bien –

Hermione dio una vuelta en sí y cayó en su pecho otra vez, siguió el camino de sus movimientos más por inercia que por estar realmente bailando.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió.

- Bueno, dijiste que sólo era un GPS para ti, estoy guiándote –

Hermione sonrió, sonrió en los brazos de Malfoy mientras daba otra vuelta.

Quiso decirle algo, quiso que él viera su sonrisa, pero un estruendo mucho mayor que la música hizo que todo a su alrededor se detuviera. La gente calló, se miraban los unos a los otros, sin pronunciar palabra.

Hermione se separó de Draco cuando un conocido sonido aumentaba, caminó haciendo que sus zapatos repitieran el sonar que se acercaba. Se detuvo en medio del salón, frente a la gran entrada y ahí todos comenzaron a escuchar.

Los tacones de una mujer.

Con una demoniaca cara hizo su aparición, ataviada en un vestido de fiesta color gris, algo aglobado y sin tirantes, se detuvo a unos metros de Hermione, inspeccionando el lugar.

- Hola – siseó, muchos alumnos retrocedieron.

- Lestrange –

- ¡Qué alegría que te acuerdes de mí! ¡Temía que me hubieses olvido! – Teatralizó sacando su varita – lindo vestido – alagó al vestido borgoña de la castaña.

- Podría decir lo mismo, pero mentir es malo –

- Vaya, siempre siguiendo las reglas, como buen ratón de biblioteca – sus zapatos volvieron a resonar en el salón, se alejaba sutilmente –

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – chilló Hermione impacientándose, los profesores a su espalda, listos para atacar.

- ¿Dónde está Lucius? –

- Ahora tuteas a mi cuñado, amado sobrino – dijo la mujer, mostrando sus putrefactos dientes - ¿Quieres saber? ¡Atrápame!

La varita de Bella se alzó con ferocidad, un hechizó irrumpió con la quietud del cielo y agua comenzó a caer sobre los presentes, mientras todo objeto se partía en pequeñas partículas y comenzaban a introducirse dolorosamente en la piel del más cercano.

Hermione se descalzó y completamente empapada corrió tras Bellatrix, supo en seguida que había quienes la seguían pero sin tomarlos en cuenta, apresuró el paso.

Veía a Lestrange recorrer los pasillos y lanzar hechizos con una facilidad increíble, no entendía qué ganaba con todo esto, pero no dejó de correr.

- Hermione – gritaron tras ella, reconoció la voz de Neville – Está distrayéndonos.

Ella se detuvo, Bellatrix también.

- ¿Te diste cuenta tan rápido, cerdito? – siseó ella, sin moverse.

- ¿Qué buscas? – inquirió la castaña, omitiendo el insulto.

- Dímelo tú –

Hermione abrió los ojos con impresión, miró tras ella y suspiró aliviada, volvió su vista a la horrenda mujer y sonrió.

- La varita de Harry – la sonrisa se borró en la cara de Lestrange – No la encontrarás en el castillo, cariño.

- ¿Así? ¿Tan segura estás? –

- Sí – siseó bruscamente – yo me encargué de esconderla, crees que estaría acá por eso nos distrajiste, mientras el asqueroso de tu lacayo busca entre mis pertenencias.

Draco comprendió de inmediato a qué lacayo podría referirse, su padre estaba en el castillo, aprovechando la distracción para intrusear en los posibles lugares donde ella podría haberla escondido, se volteó para perseguirlo cuando la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

- No querrás que le pase algo a mi querida hermana, sobrinito – amenazó ella – si pude entrar a este sucio castillo, no será difícil entrar en San Mungo, así que permanece donde estás.

- Rita – siseó Hermione – no es Lucius quien está en el castillo, no, no arriesgarías a que los atraparan a los dos, pero no confías tanto en él como para encomendarle ésta misión. Así que algo le ofreciste a ese bicho para que te ayudara con esto.

- Muy inteligente, veo que el dolor por perder a esas escorias que llamabas tus amigos, no te ha nublado la mente – sonrió con maldad.

- Lárgate del castillo, Lestrange – siseó ella – y dejaremos esto para otra ocasión – negoció, tratando de que nadie más se viera involucrado.

- Creo que tendré que rendirme – dijo la mujer, sorprendiéndolos – Por cierto, te haré el último favor Granger, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a enterrar a tus amigos, porque los desenterré para ver si la varita permanecía aún con ellos.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió, con un rápido movimiento se arrojó hacia la mujer recitando un manojo de hechizos, la estruendosa risa de Bella retumbó por el lugar segundos antes de que el techo colapsara sobre todos.

La castaña se vio arrojada contra el piso, el destello del rubio cabello de Malfoy le indicó que la estaba protegiendo del daño, pero aun así, su frente golpeó duramente contra el piso.

Antes de perder completamente la consciencia y de que los escombros la sepultaran por completo, la escuchó hablar, y la nota donde decía que Bellatrix la visitaría en un día que antes para ella sería muy importante cobro sentido.

- ¡Felicidades por tu graduación, querida! –

* * *

_Está por fin tomando forma, estaba pensando en cambiarle el título ¿Qué me dicen?_

_Aniia, la chica loca, que los hace esperar demasiado._


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡**__Hola__**!**_

_Después de siglos vuelvo con este escabroso capítulo, espero que se escandalicen al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, está raro, pero cómo no si fui yo quien lo escribió._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, estoy con algo de penita así que si tienen un poco de alegría extra mándenmela vía Lechuza, todas las emociones son bien recibidas (Aunque no sé utilizarlas todas, pero las tendré guardadas)._

_Hoy tenemos BSO, por algunos minutos, pero pensé que quedaría bien._

_Cuando salga el signo __**Play**__ dale a esto http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=xdo-bZx5rsk&feature=related (Sin espacios.)___

_**Agradecimientos a todos por su Reviews, siempre los leo.**_

_Ahora a leer,_

_**G**__o._

* * *

Tanto le dolía la cabeza, que pararse de aquella camilla le supuso una especie de calvario enorme, más aún cuando las insistentes voces de aquellos a los que no podía distinguir con claridad llegaron a sus lastimados oídos. Puso una mueca en su rostro para hacerles notar la incomodidad de sus palabras y como pudo, se encerró en el baño encontrado por la que supuso fue Luna.

Se mojó la cara con abundante agua, sentía como sus dedos se congelaban con el contacto, le dolía el agua helada, le dolía horrores. Una pulcra toalla blanca fue usada para quitar el exceso de agua de su rostro y cuando miró al limpió cristal que era el espejo, se llevó una sorprendente impresión.

Ahí, donde debía estar parte de su frente, una herida bastante fea se alojaba y comenzaba nuevamente a sangrar, tal vez por haber frotado demasiado fuerte la toalla contra su piel. Quiso tocar la herida, pero se detuvo a medio camino, sus manos estaban magulladas, tenía cortes en sus antebrazos y levantando la túnica, pudo comprobar que sus piernas no se habían salvado. Al parecer, lo único intacto en ella, fue su torso y su espalda.

- Y por supuesto, eso debes agradecérselo a mi hermano – dijo una voz ronca a su espalda, haciendo que por el susto tirara la toalla al piso.

- Tú –

- Eso suena como una acusación, pero lo tomaré como un saludo - levantó la toalla con parsimonia y la arrojó al lavabo – me dijeron que te habías levantado, así que vine a verte.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo sentándose en el retrete, el dolor de cabeza la mareaba.

- Tranquila, no es porque esté interesado en ti – sonrió – pero no me malinterpretes, eres bastante bella, inteligente y muchas otras cualidades que sé que podrían atraer la atención de otro caballe…

- Me das sueño – siseó ella – al grano.

- Es mi hermano, no está bien, pensé que podrías pasarte por allá, además, el gemelo que queda llegó hace unas horas, y por la conversación que aquellos mantuvieron, no trajo buenas noticias.

- ¿Él despertó antes que yo? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Relajate, que él no es que haya despertado antes, no ha dormido desde la explosión…-

- Siento, por alguna razón, que soy la culpable de que él no quiera dormir – se levantó y de detrás del espejo cogió un listón con el que recogió su cabello.

- Hermione – susurró el muchacho con un entusiasmo que a ella no le agradaba – él pregunta por ti.

- Pues, ve y dile a tu hermano que se aguante, primero debo ir a otro lugar –

- ¿Qué es más importante que mi hermano? – se burló el chico, la respuesta era obvia pero le gustaba descomponer el semblante de la muchacha.

- No te diré qué está en primer lugar, pero sí te diré quién está en segundo – abrió la puerta y mirándolos a todos, con voz segura y autoritaria; ordenó – Llévenme a donde está Parkinson.

La cara de Theo se descompuso por un momento, suspiró con disimulo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, sin preguntar nada, lo miró acusadoramente, queriendo saber esa incomodidad que los embargaba a los dos pero de la que ninguno hablaba.

- No preguntaré – dijo Hermione – así como no preguntarás porqué quiero ir a verla antes que nadie.

Theo agachó la cabeza y consintió esa pequeña tregua que le daban, a los ojos de Hermione, Theo seguía siendo un niño, más que ninguna persona que había conocido, porque a pesar de que el muchacho estaba involucrado en una guerra escalofriante, no se la tomaba tan en serio como debía.

_Él no ha perdido nada_, pensó Hermione, _mejor así._

La castaña tuvo que escuchar por más de quince minutos los desplantes de confianza gratuita que se daba la Señora Weasley al tratar de impedirle salir del cuarto en, según palabras de la mujer, un estado deplorable y débil que requería de un cuidado extremo y permanente.

Hermione, sin tener, ni querer, ser condescendiente con la mujer, la mandó a callar de la manera más corta en palabras que pudo encontrar y cuando ya ninguna persona quiso atravesarse en su camino, siguió a Luna, que visiblemente, solo su mano izquierda se vio afectaba por la explosión del castillo.

- A decir verdad me duele un poco el hombro, pero la enfermera dijo que era un hematoma y cuando la hinchazón bajase me dejaría de doler – contó la rubia cuando Hermione preguntó si otra cosa le dolía.

- Me alegro – susurró Hermione, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del delicado abrigo con el que salió de su habitación.

- Sé qué estás pensando, y nada más alejado de la realidad que eso – sonrió con dulzura la rubia.

- Es mi culpa Luna, y deja de decir que no es así – Hermione la miró con intensidad – No he sido más que una molestia, que una piedra en el zapato de muchos.

- Hermione…-

- ¿Cuánto estuve dormida? – interrumpió.

- Sólo dos horas – contestó Theo, que venía tras ellas – aún es de noche.

- Vaya, pensé que era más temprano, las luces del hospital realmente son fuertes –

- Por cierto – dijo Luna – será mejor que cuiden lo que digan aquí, es un hospital Muggle.

- ¿Muggle? – Hermione se detuvo un momento - ¿Por qué?

- No podemos llevarlos a San Mungo, no sabemos si Lestrange te está esperando allí – dijo la rubia con simpleza.

- Sería lo más razonable, yo lo haría de ser ella –

Luna quiso decir algo, pero se mantuvo en compostura para no alarmar a Hermione, a decir verdad, no era por eso por lo que estaban en el hospital Muggle, mucho menos Lestrange los estaba persiguiendo, la loca había desaparecido hace mucho y el único rastro que dejó, fueron los muchos heridos y el destrozo del castillo. La verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí, era porque en San Mungo habían prohibido la entrada de una persona, de Hermione, y a pesar de que Kingsley hacía lo que podía para relajar las cosas, el proceso no iba nada bien.

Siguió caminando junto a los dos chicos en completo silencio, deseando de corazón que Hermione hiciera lo correcto y que no perdiera la cabeza.

La habitación de Pansy estaba al final del largo pasillo, por el camino, Hermione notó que la planta estaba bastante vacía y asumió que se había reservado ese ala del hospital para ellos, y aunque no le importaba en lo más minimo, se preguntó quién habría convencido, a punta de Imperio, al Director del establecimiento de reservar el lugar para ellos.

Theo miraba una puerta a su izquierda con insistencia, Hermione rodó los ojos descubriendo la habitación de Malfoy, se podían escuchar algunos murmullos y recordó que Nott había comentado la llegada de George, algo tenía que haber pasado para que el pelirrojo tuviera que hablar con Malfoy si ella no estaba, pero lamentablemente, ese algo, debía esperar.

Luna se detuvo frente a la última puerta, el silencio reinó en el lugar y por más que se esforzó no pudo escuchar nada al interior, tal vez Pansy dormía, tal vez no.

- ¡Hermione! – una voz le hizo detener su mano a centímetros de la manija de la puerta, se volteó con demasiada rapidez al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, se mareó por la repentina acción y aunque Luna y Theo se movieron hasta ella para evitar que se fuera al suelo, sus débiles piernas se movieron por sí solas y fueron al encuentro de aquella voz - ¡Merlín gracias, estás a salvo!

Hermione se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre, su aroma a madera la embriagó y relajó su cuerpo, no había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que lo había abrazado y por alguna razón un estado soporífero se apoderó de ella amenazando con hacerla dormir nuevamente.

Sonrió contra el pecho del hombre y rió con la poca gana que le quedaba en demostración de lo alegre que se sentía por verlo después de tantos años, él le devolvió la sonrisa y adoptó aquel semblante que le recordaba desde siempre, serio, responsable y algo obsesivo.

- Vine en cuanto pude – dijo él regularizando su respiración – pasé a ver a Mcgonagall antes de alcanzarte, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Lo que necesitabas? – Hermione suavizó su voz y sonrió fingidamente.

- Sí claro, ya sabes, los preparativos para lo que viene –

- ¡Oh! Cierto – mintió - ¿A qué lado te irás?

Luna captó las palabras de Hermione y se adelantó para evitar que el muchacho siguiese hablando, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando la mano de Theo se enredó en su cintura y la forzaron a quedarse en una pared.

- Lo siento – le susurró Theo – yo también quiero saber esa parte.

- Dejé mi trabajo temporalmente, bueno, no es como si estuviésemos haciendo mucho, la temporada se vio disminuida por lo del Voldemort y ahora que no está, yo no me siento con muchas ganas de seguir en la carrera –

- No debes detener tu vida por esto – Hermione siguió el juego.

- Estar en la Orden es un trabajo de tiempo completo, más aún si me mudo a Grimmauld Place, aunque te seré sincero, nunca pensé que aceptarías dejarme a cargo -

¡Ahí estaba!

Eso era lo que ni Luna, ni los demás le habían querido decir, Hermione respiró profundamente bajo la intrigada mirada del muchacho, repuso su sonrisa y siguió fingiendo que estaba al tanto de todo el procedimiento, lo más probable es que se enterara de todo cuando fuese a la habitación de Malfoy, George debe haberse enterado y por eso estaba tan molesto.

- Te ves bien – el muchacho sacó a Hermione de su ensoñación – mucho tiempo sin verte.

- Nos vimos en la batalla – rió ella – sólo ha pasado un año o más, no es gran cosa.

- Compruebo que es verdad lo que dicen de ti –

- ¿Y qué sería eso? –

- Que hay una gran pared invisible, que levantas frente a todos para que no se acerquen – él suspiró con cansancio y dio un paso adelante – ya no eres aquella niñita sabelotodo que hacía impermeables las gafas de Harry.

- No, ya no – aceptó ella – pero tú sigues siendo como te recuerdo. Tal vez con el cabello más largo, pero nada fuera de lo común.

- Ouch, eso duele – rió – pero he cambiado Hermione, ya soy más maduro.

- ¿No lo eras en la escuela? – Fingió sorpresa – Vaya y yo pensé que eras lo suficientemente maduro y serio. ¿Qué eres ahora, un anciano?

Los dos rieron ante la incrédula mirada de Nott, claro que recordaba al muchacho y le pareció que en dos o tres ocasiones ellos hablaban con mucha familiaridad, pero más allá de eso, nunca vio una muestra de tan cariño. Theo soltó a Luna y con algo de rudeza carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo que los objetos de su cuestionadora mirada se giraran hacia él.

- Lovegood – dijo el muchacho en modo de saludo – y tú debes ser Theodore Nott.

- Exacto – el castaño se acercó y estrechó la mano que le ofrecían – No sabía, Hermione – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – que mantenias contacto con Oliver Wood.

- No hay razón para que lo supieras – Hermione se giró hacia Luna con una mirada amenazante – Aunque al parecer somos muchos que desconocemos muchas cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor.

- Hermione…-

- Oliver – la castaña ignoró a la rubia y tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas – realmente quisiera quedarme a conversar, pero debo ver a unas personas primero y aunque espero no me tome mucho tiempo, no creo poder dedicarte algo con calma.

- Tranquila, sé a qué me atengo viniendo a dirigir este desmadre – Oliver acarició su mejilla y depositó un pequeño beso ahí para luego comenzar a marcharse.

- Oliver – gritó Hermione – por favor, lleva a Luna y a Theo contigo, no los necesito.

- Yo me quedo – se opuso Nott.

- No te estoy preguntando – la voz de Hermione sonó amenazadora, tal y cual era cuando no había nadie cerca, la castaña vio el pequeño cuerpo de Luna detenerse metros más allá junto a Oliver y continuó – Es una orden.

- Tú no eres mi jefa –

- No, tienes razón, no lo soy – tomó el brazo del muchacho con disimulo y atrajo su cuerpo para poder susurrarle al oído – pero tendré una conversación privada con Parkinson y a no ser que quieras que pregunte qué pasa con ustedes y que el momento se vuelva incómodo, caminarás y cuidarás de Luna todo el tiempo que yo me ausente… ¿Está bastante claro?

Hermione suspiró cuando se vio solo frente a la blanca puerta de la habitación de Pansy, seguía sin escucharse un ruido desde el interior y aunque sabía que la mujer no era tan estúpida como para acabar con su vida, sabía que estaba tan loca como ella como para por lo menos, lastimarse a ella misma.

Al entrar, solo una pequeña rendija de luz de una precaria lámpara lejana a la camilla le dio una idea de por donde debía caminar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta tras ella e ingresó en la habitación. La respiración de Pansy era audible ahora y comprobó que ella estaba despierta, cuando se topó con sus brillantes y eléctricos ojos azules.

- Tuviste visita – dijo la pelinegra, sentándose en la camilla. Su mano se movió hasta otra lámpara en su mesita ratona y la encendió.

- Nada relevante – Hermione entrecerró los ojos por la luz pero avanzó y tomó asiento en la silla más próxima.

- Me pregunta cuándo vendrías – sonrió Pansy.

- No creas que no me di cuenta – Hermione tomó su mano con delicadeza – fuiste bastante torpe cuando corriste con nosotros, tu varita apuntando al suelo. Si quieres morir Pansy, no arriesgues a los demás.

- Vaya – dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se humedecían – pensé que dirías algo como "Tú vida vale Pansy, no te des por vencida".

- Si quieres autocompasión – soltó su mano – ve a buscarla a otra parte. Tengo una asesina serial que desea asesinarme por diversión, una tropa de gente que lo único que hace es estorbarme, no sé nada de mis padres desde hace dos años y todo, todo por lo que luché se desmorona a mis pies. Lamento si no puedo sentir lástima por una mujer que sabía en la clase de mierda en la que estaba creciendo.

Pansy retiró su mirada de Hermione y levantó el mentón con pedante actitud tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Claro que la castaña tenía razón, ella sabía en la clase de lugar en el que era criada, mantenida por Mortífagos para ser Mortíago, nunca se esperó más de ella, por supuesto que sabía para lo que estaba hecha, pero no entendía porque todo tenía que ser así.

Sintió como la camilla crujía, las heladas manos de Hermione la abrazaron en un incómodo intento de reconfortarla y aunque no quería que la vieran en ese estado, menos una mujer con que tan poco había compartido, posó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y lloró.

- Escucha – la castaña llamó la atención de Pansy luego de unos minutos en los que sólo el llanto de ella se escuchó – No quiero ser cruel, mucho menos te conozco como para ayudarte, pero me identifico contigo y sé que puedo darte lo que los demás no. Ellos te miraran con lástima, con pena, como si de un momento a otro fueras a caerte en pedazos, pero necesitas lo que nadie me brindó a mí, un escape, un objetivo.

- Tu guerra me es indiferente, ¿lo sabes no? – Indagó Pansy, Hermione asintió – Me uní por protección a mi madre, ella murió ahora, no tengo nada.

- Tienes a Nott –

Hermione percibió la rigidez del cuerpo de Pansy y supo que había algo más en todo aquel enredo que solo una pelea o un malentendido, quiso preguntar, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, la seudo amistad entre ellas era por conveniencia, por ende aquellos temas personales estaban fuera de discusión.

- "Tengo a Nott" – dijo en un susurro – No, no me pertenece.

- Como digas –

- No preguntarás ¿Cierto? –

- No me incumbe y mientras no afecte mi vida o planes, no tiene relevancia alguna – la castaña se levantó y volvió a ocupar su puesto en la silla.

- ¿Y si yo quisiera contarte? – el nerviosismo en la voz de Pansy era palpable.

- Te escucharía con atención –

La pelinegra amarró su cabello en una trenza bastante improvisada sobre su hombro derecho, Hermione la vio tragar varias veces esperando a que ella le contara algo luego o simplemente dijera que no era nada para poder largarse.

- Me acosté con él – la frase salió tan de repente de los labios de la muchacha que tanto ella como Hermione se sorprendieron.

- No veo nada de malo en ello – Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento, mientras que acariciaba el anillo de Ron.

- Yo tampoco al principio – sonrió con amargura – fue cuando descubrí lo de mamá, estaba destrozada y Draco, a quien siempre acudo en estas situaciones, no estaba por ninguna parte. Theo fue mi segunda opción, cuando lo encontré me escuchó y trató de consolarme, la verdad es que no fui a él con la intención de que su consuelo fuera físico, pero pronto me vi sobre él besándolo y él me correspondió.

- ¿Y el problema es…? –

- ¿Sabes la diferencia entre hacer el amor y sexo? – Hermione carraspeó más incómoda aún pero con un gesto le dio a entender que sabía la diferencia – Pues eso pasó, comenzó como nada más que simple sexo y pronto nos vimos haciendo el amor. Cuando terminamos, me levanté apresurada y me largue confundida, él trató de hablar conmigo pero le dije que sentía algo por él…

- …para mantenerlo alejado – completó Hermione.

- Exacto. Ahora no solo mi plan ha surtido efecto, está tan alejado como quiero, sino que Draco se dio cuenta de que algo pasa y si se llega a enterar…no quiero pensarlo – suspiró.

- Malfoy no es tu novio –

- Lo sé, pero me protege, me cuida y me consiente –

- Con respecto a eso, no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer –

- Sí, lo tengo claro, sólo quiero que por favor me incluyas en tus planes… -

- No – la voz de Hermione sonó con autoridad en la habitación – Deberás buscar tu sola algo por lo que luchar y por lo que seguir viva. Tal vez si lo intentas puedes llegar a sentir algo por Theo, sé que es solo tu amigo, pero una nunca sabe. Tal vez cuando termine con la loca de Lestrange puedas encontrar un lugar estable en la sociedad. Pero no voy a ayudarte en lo que me pides, porque solo significarías un estorbo.

- Gracias –

- De nada –

Pansy volvió a recostarse en la cama con una sensación de nuevo respeto hacia Hermione, la castaña la arropó y apagó la luz de la mesita decidida a retirarse, pero recordó que había ido a verla para pedir un favor que aún no había mencionado.

- Parkinson – llamó, un gruñido le informó que la estaba escuchando – hay un lugar al que debo ir más tarde, necesito que me acompañes.

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- Porque sé que no harás preguntas una vez estemos allá –

&.

- ¡Malditos! ¡No dejaré que esto quede así! –

- Ya déjalo – insistió Hermione – se mantendrán lejos de nuestro camino.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? – chilló George antes de que Malfoy siguiera maldiciendo – Llamaron a otro sujeto para que se encargara de la estrategia de batalla, otro que estará al mando. Nosotros tenemos experiencia, no necesitamos de nadie más.

- No me interesa George – Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, aún estaba oscuro – Y ese nuevo sujeto es solo Oliver, nadie por quien preocuparnos.

- ¿Oliver Wood? – dijeron los dos.

- Sí, ese – la castaña se desplomó a los pies de la camilla de Draco – lo vi en el pasillo, me comentó de su asignación sin saber que no estaba enterada, pero no piensa que nos están excluyendo, a decir verdad está bastante dispuesto a trabajar codo a codo.

- Querrá trabajar contigo – George se levantó molesto – no con nosotros.

- No sé a qué te refieres – Hermione lo miró intrigada.

- Recibí varias cartas de él preguntando por ti a lo largo de estos meses, no quise comentártelo ya que pensé que sería otra molestia más para ti, pero veo que el muchacho no pierde tiempo –

- Y sigo sin entender –

- Al muy idiota le gustas – dijo Draco furioso, tomando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione - ¿Tan ciega estás?

¿Y tú tan idiota? – se zafó del agarre y lo miró despectivamente - ¿Qué mierda me interesa que le guste a él, a Neville, a George o a Nott? ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para estupideces? ¡Por mi pueden meterse su amor por donde les haga falta! ¡Hay tres hombres en mi vida, dos de ellos están muertos y uno no me recuerda! ¡Los demás pueden irse al maldito infierno!

George y Draco mirando a Hermione con la incredulidad palpable en sus rostros, por alguna razón, las palabras de la chica les había dado en el pecho como una filosa daga, Hermione se afirmó la cabeza, tratando de regularizar su respiración y aclarar su mente, ahora solo debía encontrar ropa e irse de ahí inmediatamente.

Por suerte se había encontrado con Luna de nuevo antes de entrar a la habitación y aunque la muchacha estaba reacia a buscar ropa para Pansy y ella lo iba a hacer sin preguntas. Hermione sabía que dentro de la habitación iba a encontrar a George, pero nunca pensó que la charla sería tan agotadora.

El problema, para ella, no era tan grande, se suponía que desde un principio ella y Malfoy irían a la estúpida escuela de Aurores y que aunque estuvieran de servicio en la Orden el aprendizaje estaba primero, pero para Draco, escuchar que la mente estratega no iba a ser ninguno de los que él conocía había sido un golpe duro, para su orgullo. Insistía en que no necesitaban un nuevo líder y aunque no tenía ni voz ni voto con respecto a eso seguía argumentando su descontento. Y ahora al parecer, saber que Oliver sería la mente maestra, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

- Nott está abajo – dijo Hermione cuando el rubio le preguntó por él – se supone hay una cafetería en la planta baja. Cuida tu lengua – advirtió cuando Draco salía – es un hospital Muggle.

La puerta se cerró y ella pudo por fin suspirar con tranquilidad, miró a George y se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba, algo muy interesante acaparaba su mente.

- ¿En qué piensas? –

- En lo poco importante que soy para ti –

- George, por favor – rogó Hermione – sabes a qué me refiero cuando dije eso.

- Sí, pero no deja de ser menos doloroso –

- Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decirte –

- ¿Lo único? – él se acercó a la camilla y atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él – Deberías decirme que harías cualquier cosa para convertirme en alguien especial para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Déjame, déjame ser el primero – susurró en su oído y hundió su nariz en su pelo.

Hermione gimió con sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de George cubrió el suyo en la camilla, ella aun llevaba la bata del hospital y la prenda se movía con demasiada facilidad para su gusto. El pelirrojo besó su cuello mientras sentía los delicados intentos de Hermione por apartarlo, pero él no quería irse, no quería dejarla. Continuó besando su cuello y subió hasta su mandíbula, la dibujó con la lengua mientras apretaba suavemente el cuerpo de Hermione con sus dedos, la miró a los ojos un momento y mientras ella abría sus labios para pedirle que se detuviera él introdujo su lengua entre sus labios y la besó.

Tantas veces que se imaginó besando a la mujer de hermano, como un juego más que algo serio, siempre pensó que la chica se asustaría si hiciera algo así y varias veces se vio tentado a hacerlo para ver esa cara de terror que aparecía en ella cuando algo la desconcertaba. Pero esta vez no estaba esa cara, porque George no podía verla con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione besó a George casi en el mismo momento en el que sintió su lengua, necesitaba que alguien le recordara que seguía siendo una niña con sentimientos inocentes y otros no tanto. Se sentía tan humana en ese momento que se dejó llevar por las caricias del muchacho sin ser muy consciente de que él no quería solo un beso.

Las manos de él pronto acapararon el cuerpo de Hermione y subieron su bata hasta lo que más pudo, George la observó intercalando los besos en sus labios, en su cuello y cuando vio que la chica no objetaba besó sus senos con delicadeza aunque hubiera querido hacerlo con más fuerza. Hermione se aferró a la camilla, memorizando cada sensación que la lengua del pelirrojo producía en su cuerpo. Era algo interesante podía deducir, no había experimentado nada como eso y no era del todo malo.

Hermione soltó un gemido placentero y obligó a su mente a desconectarse cuando George abrió sus piernas y besó sus muslos, no quería que se detuviera pero sí seguía memorizando sus actos pronto lo detendría, así que optó por bloquear su mente y dejarse llevar.

- Hermione – escuchó la voz de George nuevamente en su oído y se aferró a sus hombros mientras buscaba sus labios, pero antes de poder encontrarlos, una mano traviesa dentro de sus bragas la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Echó la cabeza para atrás cuando la mano se introdujo en sus pliegues y comenzó a moverse, el pelirrojo atrapó uno de sus senos y lo mordisqueaba mientras Hermione apretaba con demasiada fuerza su cabeza. Las caderas de la muchacha comenzaron a moverse solas y cuando los dedos de George llegaron a su entrada sintió una punzada de incomodidad aunque no la quito. Escuchaba la rápida respiración de él y se preguntó si podía excitarse con tan solo tocarla, Hermione quiso detenerle pero en ese momento él apresuró el movimiento haciendo que alcanzara el éxtasis, con un grito mudo se arqueó y perdió la noción de dónde estaba por unos segundos.

- George – gimió cuando sintió como él le quitaba las bragas y se posicionaba entre sus piernas - ¡Espera!

- ¿No quieres? – dijo él y ella vio como estaba listo, desvió la mirada con vergüenza mientas él besaba su mejilla - ¿No quieres?

- No es el lugar – aceptó ella, rehusándose a decir que sí quería.

Él suspiró con fuerza en su mejilla, soltando todo el aire que había retenido, aún estaba entre las piernas desprotegidas de Hermione y su miembro muy cerca de su entrada, solo debía hacer un movimiento rápido y sería suya.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió y rozó su parte íntima con la de ella. Hermione volvió a arquearse y la acción hizo que su miembro quedara en la posición justa, sólo debía empujar.

El gemelo empujó y sintió las unas de la castaña en la piel, estaba mordiendo sus labios y tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, igual que él. Empujó otro poco más y sintió como algo lo detenía, estaba solo en la entrada, pero aun así la suavidad y la calidez lo envolvían, quería penetrarla de una vez, quería que fuera de todas maneras, agresivo, rudo, sucio, suave, tierno. Empujó con fuerza y un grito de Hermione le indicó que había dado la primera estocada, las piernas de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de él, impidiéndole moverse.

- Si no te relajas no podré moverme – dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Hermione suspiró y destensó sus piernas alrededor del chico, pero justo en ese momento, la manija de la puerta se movió, dejando entrar a Draco justo en el momento en que George se separaba y escondía a su amiguito. Hermione estaba sentada de nuevo en la cama, con una tranquilidad perfecta, mientras que el pelirrojo se veía más alterado.

- No encontré a Nott – dijo el chico ignorando a los dos – Maldito, nunca está cuando se le necesita.

- Iré a ver si lo encuentro – George salió casi corriendo del cuarto, mientras Hermione casi ríe divertida.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – indagó el muchacho mientras se agachaba al suelo.

- No sé, tal vez quería un café – dijo con indiferencia.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y con su varita cerró la puerta, la castaña lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Un café? – rió Draco - ¿A esto le llamas café? – dijo mostrando sus bragas, Hermione cerró los ojos – Una ducha fría es lo que necesitaba.

- No es tu problema – siseó arrebatándole la prenda.

- Así que ya no eres virgen – Malfoy corrió un mechón de pelo de su cara.

- De nuevo, no es tu problema –

Hermione quiso levantarse pero como si fuera un Deja vú, se vio aprisionada por el cuerpo de Draco sobre ella, la diferencia era que esta vez sí quería quitárselo de encima pero era bastante fuerte y no podía.

Vamos, es diversión – rió él, abriendo sus piernas mientras subía su propia bata y bajaba su ropa interior.

Esto es violación ¿Lo sabes? – siseó Hermione.

Draco se detuvo justo cuando estaba listo para, según lo que él pensaba, la segunda ronda de sexo de Hermione. Puso los codos a los costados del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras ella afirmaba con fuerza la parte delantera de la bata para no mostrar sus senos.

Él la miró con un tiempo, y el cuerpo de Hermione se relajó, aun en esa posición demasiado reveladora, ella no se sentía incómoda, aunque el anillo que adornaba su dedo comenzaba a pesarle. Draco se dio cuenta del hecho y con delicadeza tomó su mano e introdujo en su boca el dedo anular, sacando con demasiada sensualidad el sencillo anillo. Como si se tratara de un tesoro, lo levitó y dejó en un lugar seguro dentro del cajón de la mesita ratona.

Hermione sonrió y mientras lo hacía, su pecho comenzó a convulsionarse mientras millones de lágrimas salían por sus ojos, Draco aferró su cuerpo mientras la acostaba de lado él se ubicaba frente a ella.

- No haré nada que te lastime – susurró él – maldita sangre sucia.

**&**.

_**Play**_

- Tenías una bella casa – dijo Pansy tratando de abrirse paso entre los escombros.

- Gracias, supongo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Podrías recordarme qué hacemos aquí? –

- Y yo que pensé que no harías preguntar una vez que llegáramos -

- Pero este no es el lugar al que querías que te acompañara –

- Tienes razón – sonrió – eres astuta.

- Soy una serpiente, qué más querías –

- Vengo porque será la última vez que vea este lugar, y quiero coger aunque sea una foto –

- ¿Tus padres no volverán? – preguntó Pansy deteniéndose.

- Bellatrix destruyó mi casa luego de que nos atacó en el castillo, no hay manera de que los traiga a un lugar tan peligroso – suspiró – tampoco estoy segura de traerlos de vuelta.

- Australia es lindo – Pansy le palmeó el hombro – también tranquilo.

- Lo sé – sonrió.

- Aun es de noche, sigues queriendo ir a ese otro lugar –

- Sí – contestó Hermione, aunque Pansy no le hizo ninguna pregunta – nos deben estar buscando, vamos.

Después de tomar una foto de ella y sus padres, Hermione tomó del brazo a Pansy y aparecieron en el cementerio donde los cuerpos de sus amigos descansaban en presunta paz.

Lo que vio no solo dejó pasmada a la castaña sino que la pelinegra, que se jactaba de ser fuerte y de tolerar muchas cosas no pudo evitar voltear la mirada y aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Ahí, frente a ellas, las tumbas de sus dos mejores amigos estaban completamente abiertas, sus cuerpos estaban fuera de los ataúdes y el olor que emanaban era desagradable, Hermione tocó su mano izquierda en busca del consuelo del anillo, pero no lo encontró, en su lugar, el más profundo vacío la acompañó.

El grito que emanó desde su pecho hizo que las aves que descansaban en sus nidos chillaran compartiendo su dolor, Pansy tapó sus labios mientras con los ojos abiertos veía como Hermione con sus manos desnudas entraba a sus amigos de nuevo en sus ataúdes. Hermione lloraba y casi no podía ver, pero el dolor era tan profundo que sabía que estaba viva y que no era un sueño ni una terrible pesadilla.

Con rabia arrojó las cajas de nuevo a sus respectivos hoyos y los tapó con la tierra removida que estaba esparcida en el lugar, Pansy con la ayuda de su varita reconstruyó las lapidas destruidas y las colocó en sus respectivos lugares, mientras esperaba que Hermione dejará de llorar.

Pasaron al menos quince minutos en los que sólo escuchó el desesperante lamento de la chica, luego el silencio de apoderó de ellas.

- ¿Se sintió bien acostarte con Nott en medio de aquel dolor? – dijo Hermione cuando se levantó.

- Sí –

- ¿No te arrepientes? –

- No, aunque es incómodo, es tolerable –

- ¿Puedes volver sola al hospital? –

- Sí –

- Nos vemos después entonces –

Hermione apareció frente a Grimmauld Place segundos después, abrió la casa y entró en completo silencio, deseando que nadie se atravesara en su camino, nadie menos aquel, que era su objetivo.

Mientras subía las escaleras y buscaba por todas las habitaciones a esa cara familiar, rogaba porque se hubiera ido del hospital para guarecerse dentro del número doce, escuchaba cada poco los pasos de alguien en el primer piso, pero supuso que era Dobby o alguien a quien se le ordenó resguardar mientras Molly iba al hospital.

Hermione suspiró cansada y pasó frente a un espejo, no se detuvo mucho tiempo ya que la imagen que vería no era una que le agradase.

- Hermione –

Escuchó su voz cuando abrió la última puerta del pasillo, su pecho comenzó a buscar aire con desesperación mientras se acercaba a él.

- Todos estaban buscándote, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

- En el cementerio – dijo dando la vuelta al improvisado escritorio en la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

En vez de contestar, Hermione se abalanzó hacía él con las palabras de Pansy en la mente "No, aunque es incómodo, es tolerable", necesitaba que alguien le hiciera olvidar todo, pero no usaría a George, a Malfoy ni pensar y Neville, era su amigo, eso jamás dejaría de ser incómodo.

Oliver recibió el beso de Hermione con sorpresa mas no intentó alejarla, dejó los papeles que leía a un lado y se levantó para abrazarla cariñosamente. Pero el cuerpo de la chica se movía sugestivamente y Oliver pronto se vio acorralado a una pared, mientras su camisa estaba en el suelo y su pantalón era desabrochado.

- Hermione – dijo deteniéndola - ¿qué haces?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Se sacó su suéter y su brasier - ¿Harás algo o te quedarás mirando?

Oliver tragó espeso, era cierto que siempre había encontrado a Hermione una niña interesante, mandona y seria, pero siempre leal y cariñosa con sus amigos, y si ahora le gustaba un poco era porque se había dado cuenta de que las niñas crecen y se convierten en bellas señoritas. Pero ahí la tenía en frente, no como niña, ni como señorita, estaba como una mujer y se ofrecía como tal.

Hermione no esperó a que se decidiera y lo llevó a la cama de forma sumisa, sacó el resto de ropa que estorbaba con la varita mientras insonorizaba y cerraba con seguro la puerta. Volvió a besar a Oliver y esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, la tocó y estimuló mientras ella sentía como su miembro se apretaba a sus caderas. Sin perder el tiempo la castaña abrió las piernas y Oliver se puso en medio, tomó su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Hermione, volvió a besarla y arremetió contra ella de un solo golpe, dándose cuenta por el grito de algo que olvidó preguntar.

- ¿Eres… eres virgen? – gimió él, sintiendo la estrechez envolverlo.

- Lo era, como que ahora no importa mucho ¿no? –

Oliver se vio tentado a salir corriendo, eran demasiadas emociones juntas y la Hermione que estaba bajo de él no era la que él recordaba, la calidez de su mirada se había ido y ahora una mirada entre expectación y vacío lo envolvían, sin contar con que su miembro palpitaba lanzándole descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

- Me voy a mover – avisó rindiéndose a sus deseos.

Hermione volvió a gemir de dolor, a pesar de que cometía una locura, no se sentía ni culpable ni mucho menos arrepentida, como Pansy había dicho, solo queda la incomodidad y eso es tolerable.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor cuando Oliver cayó rendido en su pecho, Hermione agradeció que el muchacho tuviese experiencia ya que no fue algo traumático ni mucho menos aburrido, ella no tenía cómo comparar, pero sabía que había sido una buena noche.

- Está amaneciendo – susurró Hermione levantándose.

- Debes dormir, quédate – dijo Oliver mientras regulaba su respiración.

- No gracias – declinó – tengo mi propia habitación.

Salió del cuarto con un hueco hondo en su estómago y su pecho, supuso que lo del estómago era por hambre, y lo del pecho por recordad las últimas palabras de Pansy antes de aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

"_- Da lo mismo con quien lo hagas, no tenemos derecho a elegir, estamos rotas, defectuosas –"_

- ¿Con que defectuosas? – Se lanzó a su cama cuando estuvo a resguardo y sonrió con tristeza – acabo de tener sexo y no siento nada. Tienes razón Pansy, estamos rotas.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Aniia, la chica loca casi ninja, que más que loca, está demente._

_PD: Este Fic, junto con Dimensión, estará temporalmente detenido por problemas personales. LO SIENTO._


End file.
